Carpe Diem
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Hermione ha sobrevivido a la guerra, aunque otros no corrieron la misma suerte. Luego de 3 años lejos de Hogwarts una propuesta la hará volver a su antiguo colegio y ¿Quien sabe? Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, tal vez pueda aprender una o dos cosas de su ex profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

**LES DIJE QUE VOLVERIA Y ASÍ LO HIZE JAJA, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE Y NO ME ODIEN POR ESTE PRIMER CAP, LES PROMETO DE CAMBIARÁ PORQUE SINCERAMENTE, YO NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR COSAS DEPRE: **

**CAPITULO 1: LAS COSAS COMO SON**

**POV HERMIONE**

Harry y yo siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, tal vez desde ese día en que junto con Ron me salvó de Troll lo he visto como algo más que un amigo, como a un hermano. Es verdad que al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero él siempre estuvo allí para mi desde el primer día, y ahora no podía ser menos.

Ron y Ginny murieron en la guerra, a Ron lo mató un Avada por la espalda luego del beso en la sala de Menesteres, a Ginny la mató Bellatrix por una seguidilla de Crucius y Sectumsempra, esa noche el mundo perdió 3 Weasley, tres personas que no debieron morir pero como el mundo es cruel, tuvo que llegárselos. Ya de eso han pasado 2 años y medio, Harry es auror y yo me dedico a las pociones, tengo un pequeño negocio en el callejón Diagon; saqué mi maestría en pociones con el profesor Snape el año pasado. Snape había sobrevivido luego de que yo le diera un bezoar y le parara la hemorragia, simplemente no podía ver morir a alguien más, ya había visto morir a Ron, a Fred, a Remus y Tonks… simplemente no podía, aunque él fuera (hasta ese momento a mis ojos) la mano derecha de Voldemort. Fue por eso y porque tal vez sentía un respeto hacia su persona, que lo salvé, a él le dio lo mismo y en realidad, a mí igual, eso no iba a cambiar nada.

Luego Harry me contó todo sobre él y por un momento me dio pena, a mi amigo igual, en realidad era porque en esos momentos, nosotros también habíamos perdido a las personas que amábamos en las manos del señor oscuro. Teníamos algo igual. Aunque esa "igualdad" no cambió nada, Snape quedó libre y volvió al colegio, a Harry le dieron la oportunidad de ingresas automáticamente como auror, cosa que él aceptó, mientras que yo… volví al colegio a terminar mi último año. Fue raro, no era lo mismo sin ellos y con McGonagall como directora, en realidad todo Hogwarts estaba distinto, las marcas de la guerra no se iban a borrar tan fácilmente.

Ese mismo año, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que podía estudiar alguna materia para sacar una maestría, no lo pensé dos veces, iba a ser pociones, la materia me gustaba y también era una forma de estar con Snape. No era como si desde que le salvé la vida se lo iba a restregar por la cara, no, nada de eso, simplemente quería ver si en verdad valió la pena salvarlo y creo que en parte si lo fue. Lo otro que me dijo McGonagall fue que podía ir a casa los fines de semana, ya que ella comprendía que estar aquí era algo doloroso. Fue allí donde todo comenzó a cambiar.

No quise buscar a mis padres, ellos ya tenían una nueva vida sin complicaciones de por medio, no les iba a arrebatar eso, me quedé prácticamente sola en el mundo, si no fuera, claro está, por Harry Potter, me trasladé a vivir con mi amigo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, solo éramos los dos en esa enorme casa así que las cosas se dieron con naturalidad. No es que a mí me gustara Harry y menos al revés, simplemente ambos necesitábamos sentir algo real, algo vivo. Era una relación de reparación, Harry seguía enamorado de Ginny, como yo de Ron. Era eso, solo sexo, un sexo rudo para sentir que nosotros estábamos vivos y ellos ya no estaban con nosotros, tal vez algunos pensaran que estamos locos, pero sin eso, en verdad estaríamos dementes.

Harry fue mi primera vez, él tenía un poco de experiencia previa que había obtenido con Ginny, no quería algo tierno o romántico, simplemente quería que alivianara el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Ron, así lo hizo con creces. Aunque no me molestó cuando gritó el nombre de mi amiga en vez del mío, yo hice lo mismo con el suyo, fantacié con que era Ron y no él, el que me estaba follando, porque al fin y al cabo con Harry solo hacíamos eso, solo follabamos, sin un sentimiento más ha ya de la amistad, quería a Harry, pero solo como un buen amigo.

Ese año, nuestra rutina era la misma cada vez que llegaba de Hogwarts, nos saludábamos y luego buscábamos olvidarnos de todo en un sexo muy demandante, solo teníamos una regla, NADA DE BESOS EN LA BOCA, todos los otros lugares estaban permitidos, nuestros labios solo iban a guardar el sabor de los que ya partieron, fue mutuo acuerdo y hasta hoy, todavía es válida. Cuando me gradué de Hogwarts, me ofrecieron trabajo en muchas partes, pero yo los rechacé, todavía no estaba lista para irme. En cambio abrí mi botica de pociones y me seguí alojando con Harry, ambos lo necesitábamos, necesitábamos ese cable a tierra que cada cual representábamos para el otro. Cada vez que él llegaba estresado o cada vez que yo tenía un mal día, simple, teníamos sexo como si no hubiera mañana, aunque para nosotros no habían muchas mañanas bonitas luego de la guerra.

Hoy estaba sola en la casa, Harry estaba de guardia en el ministerio, supuestamente algunos de los pocos mortifagos que quedaban sueltos, iban tras el primer ministro, no sabía porque Kingsley necesitaba tanta protección, si pudo sobrevivir a la guerra, unos cuantos mortifagos no le iban a hacer cosquillas; en fin como decía, estaba sola en casa preparando algunas pociones para mi botica cuando una lechuza llegó por la ventana, era una parda que no reconocía, dejó un sobre y se fue son recompensa, no tardé ni 5 segundos en reconocer el emblema del sobre, era de Hogwarts.

La abrí un tanto consternada pero curiosa por saber su contenido, pero luego de leerla quise nunca haberla recibido. Quise que llagara Harry para poder quitarme esta tensión, necesitaba un buen polvo y luego a mi mejor amigo para hablar de esta situación. Dejé la poción como estaba, ya muy poco me importaba como quedara y le envié mi patronus a Harry, lo necesitaba ahora, ya. No tardó ni 15 minutos en llegar mediante aparición

**-Hermione, recibí tu mensaje pero que…-** no lo dejé continuar, me acerqué a él y metí mi mano dentro de sus pantalones

**-Luego te explico-**

**-¿Es algo malo?-**Su voz se habia puesto ronca

**-Si-**desabroché sus pantalones**-Por eso, hazme sentir bien, Ron-**

**-Como gustes Ginny-**

Si, tal vez estábamos mal de la cabeza, pero así se había vuelto nuestra relación de amistad, una relación para reparar el daño que otros nos habían hecho.

Luego de que Harry hubiera acabado por segunda vez, tuve la valentía de mostrarle la carta. Sus ojos verdes se movían rápidamente por las líneas del pergamino que McGonagall me había enviado, cuando terminó me observó como si no me conociera

**-Hermione, debes ir-**Me reprendió como mi padre

**-No quiero, muchas gracias-**

**-A ti te gusta Hogwarts-**

**-A mí me **_**"gustaba"**_** Hogwarts-**Aclaré

La tensión se acumuló en el ambiente, simplemente yo no iría y Harry no me haría cambiar de opinión

**-Hermione, vamos te están ofreciendo empleo, allá está Neville-**

**-Sabes muy bien que de muchas partes me ofrecen empleo, pero a mi botica le va de maravilla y puedo solventar gastos y darme lujos cuando quiero y como quiero-**Lo fulminé con la mirada**-Y aunque esté Neville, no iré-**

**-¿Es porque estaré solo?-**Comencé a reír

**-Harry, tú te follas a cualquier chica, el sexo no te faltará-**Eso era verdad, Harry podía tener a la mujer que quisiera y claro que disfrutaba de ellas y a mí no me molestaba "compartirlo", pero, a diferencia de mi amigo, yo solo había estado con él**-Es solo que yo… joder ¿Con quién voy a relajarme? Neville es muy sensible para estas cosas, el involucra sentimientos más allá de la amistad y los demás son todos tan… viejos-**

**-Entonces por lo que entiendo…¿No iras porque nadie podrá tener sexo contigo?-**

**-Y porque no tendré a mi mejor amigo todos los días-**Harry me abrazó**-En realidad, si es por eso… si no lo tengo-**

**-Sí, yo igual me volvería loco-**Harry apoyó su cabeza en mi coronilla**-Aunque…tal vez eso sea lo mejor-**

**-¿¡QUE, ESTAS LOCO!?-**

**-Hermione escúchame-**me hizo míralo a los ojos**-Yo sé que es difícil, pero ya han pasado más de 2 años… si ellos viviesen, yo creo que…-**

**-Si, tal vez ellos ya hubieran rehechos sus vidas-**Suspiré**-Y nosotros hubiéramos querido que así fueran-**

**-Ellos quieren que seamos felices-**

**-Si-**dije con una pequeña sonrisa**-Entonces creo…-**

**-Nada de creo, ahora mismo jovencita vas a escribirle esa carta a McGonagall donde le vas a decir que aceptas encantada su propuesta y que felizmente serás la maestra de pociones del colegio-**Me separé de él**-Vamos Herms, hazlo-**

**-¿Y si me vuelvo loca?-**Harry acomodó mi cabello detrás de mí oreja

**-Prometo ir a verte y calmar tu locura, para eso están los amigos-**

**-Gracias Harry-**

Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, me enceré allí hasta que envié la carta con la lechuza que teníamos en casa, tal vez si era el momento de cambiar algunas cosas… vi a Harry salir de la ducha… bueno tal vez luego de recordarme que estoy viva.

**SOLO PIDO QUE LOS QUE LEAN ESTO, NO MATEN A HARRY, EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA VERAN LO QUE QUIEREN VER…SOLO DEMEN LA OPURTUNIDAD DE ESCRIBIRLA :D**

**AHORA, SE ACEPTAN DE TODO (MENOS AVADAS), CRUCIO, TOMATAZOS, HUEVOS PODRIDOS, LIBRAZOS, FLORES, POKEBOLAS Y SOBRE TODO COMENTARIOS ;D**

**A LOS QUE LEYERO ESTO, SOLO DECIRLES, QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUA, UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	2. Hogwarts otra vez

**HOLAS, GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD Y DE NO CRUCIARME WII Y COMO ANDO FELIZ (SI PORFIN FUERON OTROS LO QUE DEJARON LA CREMA EN EL CURSO Y NO TENGO LA CULPA WIII) PUES AQUÍ TA:**

**CAPITULO 2: HOWGARTS OTRA VEZ**

**POV SEVERUS**

Minerva nos había citados a todos los profesores una semana antes del inicio de clases para que les mostráramos los planes que teníamos para los estudiantes, por fin tenía el puesto de maestro de DCAO, pero por algunas cosas del maldito destino estaba nervioso, Slughorn jubiló el año pasado y estoy casi seguro que tendré que volver a enseñar pociones, casi, si no fuera porque Minerva me comunicó que le había enviado una solicitud de empleo a Hermione Granger. Granger había sido mi aprendiz, una muy lista claro está, su sabelotodismo no disminuyó por la guerra, es más, se aumentó a niveles inimaginables que fueron algunas de las cosas que en ese tiempo, me atrajeron de la joven, si, se puede decir que tuve una atracción hacia la joven, en ese tiempo que logramos pasar entre clases me percaté que era muy… interesante, tanto física como mentalmente, de ambas cosas no sabía que me gustaba más; aunque claro, nunca se lo dije, yo era su profesor, ella mi alumna era algo moralmente incorrecto además, ella seguía sufriendo por la muerte de Weasley (No lo entiendo y nunca lo entenderé, ok era amigos pero, por favor, ella es y fue mucho para él). Pero luego de ese año ella se fue y ese sentimiento "se congeló", aunque de vez en cuando en el callejón Diagon la veía y la sangre me hervía al verla acompañada de Potter o Longbottom, como siempre, Granger no sabe con quién relacionarse.

Estábamos casi todos los profesores en la sala de reunión, solo faltaban dos, rodé lo ojos, claro que ella llegaría tarde, como siempre; la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Minerva McGonagall acompañada por… Hermione Granger, la chica sonrió tímidamente hacia todos para luego tomar asiento al lado de Longbottom, frente mío

**-Buenos días-**Dijo Minerva**-Pues como ya vieron, la señorita Granger se va a unir a nuestro cuerpo docente, ocupando el puesto que Horace dejó este año-**

Bien, dos cosas buenas, No dejaría mi puesto en Artes Oscuras y la materia seria ocupada por alguien competente

**-Ahora…-**Un fuerte ruido se sintió en el fuera de la puerta, esta se abrió para mostrar a la causante del estruendo

**-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad-**Se sentó al lado mío**-Me quedé dormida terminando la planificación-**

**-Esa no es justificación profesora Vessalius-**

Umbreon Vessalius, la profesora de transformaciones y un verdadero dolor de cabeza, todavía no sé cómo Minerva la llamó para que fuera su sustituta en esa materia, llegó un año después de la guerra, hija de muggles, la chica se quedó en el país aunque sus padres se fueron y la dejaron sola.

**-Bien como les estaba diciendo-**Continuó Minerva**-Ahora que ya saben que…-**

**-¿Quién es ella?-**

**-Profesora Vessalius ella es Hermione Granger-**Umbreon me miró**-Nuestra nueva profesora de pociones, ahora si me deja continuar-**Minerva la miró amenazante**-Pues bien como decía, ahora que ya estamos todos, quiero que conversemos sobre sus planes de estudios y definamos quienes harán las primeras rondas, además de quien acompañará a Hagrid a buscar a los niños de primero…-**

OoOoOoOoO

La reunión duró dos horas más, todos estábamos de acuerdo de que Longbottom fuera a buscar a los niños de primero y en las parejas de las rondas, la primera semana me tocaba el cuarto piso junto con Granger, la chica se mantuvo prácticamente callada durante toda la charla, algo poco usual en ella, pensé que con su contaste sabelotodismo la chica iba a imponer bastantes ideas para los profesores, era como si estuviera distraída, en otro mundo

**-¿Es ella?-**Me volteé, Umbreon estaba volviendo a su forma humana, era animaga, se transformaba en un halcón

**-No sé de qué hablas-**seguí caminado como si nada

**-No te hagas Snape, yo una vez te escuché soñando con ella y no era cosas nada puras-**Me dí la vuelta**-Oh parece que nos acordamos, bien, ahora ¿Es ella?-**

**-Ve a molestar a alguien más, a diferencia tuya, yo tengo cosas que hacer-**

**-"A diferencia tuya, yo tengo cosas que hacer"-**dijo imitándome**-Uff que amargado, todavía faltan dos semanas para que empiecen las clases-**

**-Pues aprovéchalas bien y termina tu planificación Umbreon-**

**-Te gusta, te gusta-**

**-Madura un poco y ve a molestar a alguien que tenga tiempo-**

**-Madurar es de frutas Snape-**Me sacó la lengua**-Joder murciélago, solo es una broma, pues bien, so tanto te incomoda mi presencia, yo iré con Hermione, tengo que mostrarle su despacho que convenientemente está cerca del mío y quien sabes, si me confiesas que te gusta, te puedo ayudar-**Omití lo último y seguí camino a mi despacho.

La verdad era que sí, efectivamente el año pasado (o desde que Granger fue mi aprendiz) tenía sueños con ella, obviamente no conscientes, pero a la mente humana siempre le ha gustado restregar en la cara las cosas y personas que no tenemos en los momentos en el cual estamos más vulnerables, y esos momentos en mi caso es cuando duermo. Umbreon había venido a mi despacho de devolverme un libro, pero yo me había quedado dormido en el sillón y al parecer me escuchó murmurando algo sobre Granger, desde ese momento, no ha parado de molestarme y preguntarme quien era la dichosa "Hermione", aunque claro, ese día hechicé su boca y la saqué de mi despacho, quise obliviarla, pero ella me amenazó con "cortarme" algo, varias veces quise volver a intentarlo, aunque claro, siempre terminábamos igual y sinceramente, yo prefería quedarme entero. Me senté en mi cama cuando llegué a mis aposentos privados, este año sería interesante aunque en igual medida tendría que andar con cuidado si no quería que ese sentimiento "congelado" volviera a la vida.

**POV HERMIONE**

Al final acepté esta propuesta, estuve 2 meses haciendo los planes de estudio mientras cerraba temporalmente mi botica, la abriría en las vacaciones. Con Harry llevamos a un acuerdo, comenzaríamos a rehacer nuestras vidas definitivamente, debíamos hacerlo, por ellos, por nuestros amigos pero por sobre todo, por nosotros mismos, ya era tiempo de dejar pasar esa instancia de la vida y ver hacia el futuro, aunque acordamos que de vez en cuando tampoco haría mal, esa era la confianza que teníamos, la confianza de años que nunca se rompería.

Me sorprendió ver la cara de incredulidad del profesor Snape al verme llegar, aunque Neville me dijo que era normal, ya que él pensaba que McGonagall lo iba a poner de nuevo en el puesto de pociones, desde el año pasado ejercía como maestro de DCAO, pero Slughorn estaba un poco complicado de salud para ejercer este año, por eso prefirió jubilar, por eso de mi llamado y por eso que Snape estaba sorprendido. También yo me llevé una sorpresa cuando ví a una joven tal vez de mi edad o un año menor sentándose a su lado, la profesora de Transformaciones que a mi parecer, era un tanto…rara, en el buen sentido de la palabra, cabello negro cortado irregularmente y en las puntas estaban teñido de rojo, una piel que con urgencia necesitaba sol y unos ojos que no se sabían si eran verdes o cafés, además era sin duda alguna más baja que yo.

Mi despacho estaba en el tercer piso, cerca además de la biblioteca, algunas de las cosas de Hogwarts que todavía me agradaban era, sin duda alguna la biblioteca, desde primer año que me encantaba perderme entre los estantes y buscar algo interesante que leer, daba gracias a Merlín porque McGonagall me dejó tan cerca. Seguí mi rumbo tranquilamente hasta que escuché unos ¿Aleteos? Me volteé, allí frente mío un pequeño halcón venia hacia mi ¿Un halconcito en Hogwarts? Hagrid debe de dejar de traer animales ¿Qué hace este, lanzar fuego quizás? Pero no, cuando ya le quedaba menos de un metro, la figura de la maestra de transformaciones apareció ante mí

**-Oh joder, que bueno que te alcanzo-**La chica sonrió**-Perdón por asustarte, pero es que…eh…oh si, mierda mis modales-**movió un poco los brazos**-Umbreon Vessalius, profesora de Transformaciones y como viste soy animago-**Miré a la chica unos minutos, rara, más rara que Luna

**-Eh…yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger yo seré…-**

**-Sí, la sustituta de Slughorn-**me miró fijamente**-Oh Dios, no sabes cómo regañó Snape cuando Horace dijo que se iba a jubilar-**Imitó a Snape**-¡YO NO HARÉ CLASES DE POCIONES OTRA VEZ MINERVA MCGONAGALL ASÍ QUE BUSCA A OTRO POCIONISTA PORQUE LLEVO MÁS DE 20 AÑOS ESPERANDO ESTE PUESTO!-**

No sé qué tenía que ver eso conmigo, pero me causó gracia, me reí con ella de buena gana, Merlín, Harry también se hubiera reído de esto

**-Oye, veo que te agrado, bien porque tu despacho queda cerca del mío-**

**-Eso está, eso estará bien-**

**-Tranquila no muerdo, tampoco picoteo las ventanas-**

Caminamos juntas hasta llegar a nuestros despachos, el suyo estaba frente a mío y para entrar había que pasar por un cuadro al igual que en la sala común de Gryffindor, para ingresar al mío había que dar una palabra clave, aunque la palabra "Pie de Limón" me recordaba demasiado a Dumbledore, intenté cambiarla pero ¿A cuál? A mí no se me ocurre ninguna

**-Si quieres una sugerencia-**Escuché detrás de mí**-Utiliza la palabra Carpe Diem, significa aprovecha el día o el momento-**La miré, ella se encogió de hombros**-No sé solo decía-**

Si, era justo lo que necesitaba, no preocuparme del futuro o del pasado, en estos momentos solo necesitaba el momento, el aquí y ahora, le agradecí con la cabeza y entré a mi despacho, era justo lo que necesitaba, un escritorio, unos sillones, chimenea, un baño privado, un armario para guardar pociones y mi habitación, acomodé mis cosas con magia, quería aprovechar he ir a la biblioteca ya que estaba tan cerca de ella. Salí y me encaminé hacia ella. En cada paso que daba me recordaba que en algún momento fui muy feliz aquí, me acordaba de las bromas de los gemelos, de las veces que tomé prestada la capa de Harry y me escabullía a la sección prohibida, todas las veces que en estos lugares corregía los trabajos de mis amigos… pensé en Ron, las miradas fortuitas, los toques son querer, no, no debía pensar en eso, me lo prometí… pero una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo.

La biblioteca estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, el alboroto que causa las clases todavía no estaba presente en Hogwarts así que había que aprovechar, me acerqué a la sección de pociones y fijé la vista en uno de tapa de cuero desgastado, cuando estudiante no lo había visto, me estiré para alcanzarlo pero otras manos hicieron el trabajo por mí, sentí como mi cuerpo era apretado contra la estantería

**-¿Buscaba esto Granger?-**Oh…joder, no quería darme vuelta, bien ok Hermione serénate respira, tranquila es solo Snape**-¿Y bien?-**

**-Sí, buscaba eso-**Me volteé, mala idea, mala idea Snape estaba muy cerca**-Puede entregarme el libro, señor-**

**-¿No es usted bruja Granger? Un simple accio y problema resuelto-**

**-Lo siento si es que algunas veces me gusta hacer algunas cosas a lo muggle-**Sostuve la mirada con el sujeto que alguna vez fue mi profesor de pociones**-Ahora, si fuera tan amable de devolverme mi espacio personal-**

**-Una interesante forma de agradecer Granger-**Snape se fue alejando lentamente de mí, un frio escalofrió recorrió toda mi espina dorsal en cuanto su cuerpo se alejó completamente del mío**-¿Preparándose para el comienzo del año escolar?-**

**-No, quería algo de lectura ligera-**Snape rodó los ojos, bueno viendo el grosor del libro "ligero" no lo definiría esencialmente**-Quería algo para leer-**

**-Pensé que ya se había leído esta biblioteca completa-**dijo mordazmente

**-Pues a diferencia de otros, yo tenía más cosas que hacer-**

**-Como diga Granger-**resoplé**-Solo espero que este año haga un buen trabajo y no haga que Minerva se arrepienta de su decisión y yo tenga que volver a ser maestro de pociones-**Bastardo

**-Pensé que le gustaban las pociones Snape-**

**-Ciertamente-**levantó un poco la comisura de sus labios**-Me gustan, pero realizarlas en la tranquilidad de mi despacho, sin esos alcornoques en mi presencia que no aprecian el maravilloso arte de la elaboración de las pociones-**Al parecer la conversación había terminado, se dio media vuelta y salió con su capa ondeando**-Oh y Granger-**paró en seco**-Bienvenida-**¿Snape siendo amable? ¿Sufrió un maleficio o qué?

**-Oh mmm si bueno, gracias señor-**Joder, tan nerviosa me puse

**-Solo espero que en sus clases tenga más elocuencia para hablar-**Oh si, su buen humor no dura para siempre.

**PUES ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS POR APOYAR A LA HISTORIA :D HARÉ MI MEJOR TRABAJO EN ESTO PARA QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**COMO SIEMPRE, UN SALUDO Y ABRAZO MUY ESPECIAL A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE LE PICARON AL BOTON DE FAVORITOS/ ALARMA Y AGREGARON ESTA HISTORIA, AL IGUAL A LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON**

**AHORA SI, UN BESASO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XERXES ELI…ACCIO COMENTARIOS! :D**


	3. Rondas

**HOLA PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, PERO LAS CLASES YA SE PUSIERON MÁS COMPLICADAS EN CIERTO PUNTO (JUJU YA EMPEZAMOS CON LAS PRUEBAS) ASI QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR TTwTT, POR ESO LES DIGO QUE ACTUALIZARÉ LOS FINES DE SEMANA :C**

**CAPITULO 3: RONDAS**

**POV HERMIONE**

Las clases habían empezado de lo más normal, la ceremonia de selección este año favoreció bastante a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff aunque las otras dos casas también tuvieron lo suyo. Me senté entre Neville y el profesor Snape, quien como siempre, intimidaba a cualquier alumno que osara posar su vista en la mesa de los maestros. No hablé mucho con los demás, Hogwarts me había vuelto a enamorar lo que era bueno, ya que era una señal de que podía hacerlo, podía rehacer mi vida, me encantaba caminar lentamente por los pasillos y tocar cada pared, si, definitivamente este Hogwarts transmitía algo nuevo, algo vivo. Algunas veces salía y me sentaba bajo la sombra de algún árbol y leía algún libro de la biblioteca o simplemente, dejaba que la brisa ayudara a mi cerebro a reordenar todo.

Y hoy, como todas las noches de esta semana, tenía que recorrer el cuarto piso con el profesor Snape, las otras noches habían sido tranquilas y simplemente no hablábamos salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, era como si él hubiera creado una barrera entre nosotros luego de nuestro pequeño encuentro en la biblioteca, lo cual no entiendo, es decir ¿No fue él quien hizo eso? Y ¡Por Merlín! No hicimos nada, no entiendo que le pasa a ese…¿Hombre? No, murciélago cuando está cerca mío, joder si ese día no le dije nada, menos ahora que ya han pasado tiempo. Salgo de mi despacho, se supone que Snape debe estar afuera como todas las noches, pero increíblemente el hombre rey de la puntualidad, no está, me quedo afuera esperándolo pero luego de 20 minutos de retraso creo que debo ir a buscarlo. Como de costumbre, el despacho de Snape está en las mazmorras y es algo escalofriante venir hasta estos lugares, siempre lo dije, las mazmorras es la parte más tétrica de Hogwarts y eso no va a cambiar ni en un millón de años.

Sigo un estrecho pasillo, escucho algunos gritos…no, no esto debe ser mi mente, sigo avanzando, no, en definitiva no son gritos, más bien son ¿Gemidos? Joder, no, no mi mente me está jugado unas malas pasadas, mis pasos son más firmes y las voces también, no creo que deba seguir…pero que digo, joder ¡QUE DEJE ESO PARA DESPUES! Debo detenerlos ahora mismo

**-Seve…rus oh joder-**No debo pensar que es la voz de Umbreon, joder no pienses en eso Hermione**-Mierda, mierda Snape porfavor…-**

**-Shhh tranquila-**

Mi corazón se detiene unos segundo ¿Snape hablando suavemente? ¡El infierno debe de estar congelándose! Mi mano se detiene a escasos centímetros de la puerta, no creo que deba… pero, oh mierda ¿Por qué él debe estar entreteniéndose mientras yo estoy preocupada por las rondas? Simplemente no es justo

**-Severus, Severus por favor…yo ya no…-**

**-Ya sabias en lo que te metías cuando lo hiciste-**Lo escucho suspirar**-Además esta no es la primera vez que lo hacemos-**A no, es que esto se termina ahora, mi mano se coloca en la puerta**-Relajate-**

Empujo la puerta con bastante fuerza, joder no pueden hacer esto…

**-COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ESO EN LA ESCUELA, CUALQUIER ALUMNO PUDO PASAR POR LOS PASILLOS Y ESCUCHAR…-**Pero ¿Qué mierda…? Oh joder

**-¡MIERDA!-** Grita Umbreon, Snape tiene en su mano algo que parece una garra y su mano está llena de sangre, los vuelvo a mirar, creo que sí, mi mente me está haciendo malas jugadas**-Snape…no…no colocaste el…muffliato ¿Cierto?-**Respira profundamente, me acerco y cuando veo lo que pasa me siento como una tonta. La profesora de Transformaciones tiene la espalda lleno de arañazos y en la parte superior del hombro, en agujero sangrando, de donde Snape sacó la garra

**-¿Qué pasa señorita Granger?-**No puedo mirarlo**-¿Qué pensaba que estaba pasando aquí?-**

**-Es que yo escuche… y bueno es que…y luego esto y…yo…yo emmm, bueno señor-**

**-Bien, como veo que su intelecto está ocupado en otras cosas, produciendo situaciones donde no las hay, cambiaré la pregunta ¿Qué hace aquí Granger?-**Bastardo…

**-Lo que pasa Snape, es que como usted estaba jugando al enfermero-**dije bastante enojada y remarcando el sarcasmo**-Vine a buscarlo para las rondas, ya son más de las diez-**

Nos miramos desafiándonos a seguir, sé que él quiere insultarme, sé que quiere restregarme en la cara que no se le estaba olvidando las rondas, pero simplemente no decimos nada. Soy la primera en apartar la mirada sus orbes negras por un momento, comenzaron a carcomerme por dentro y a provocar un intenso rubor en mis mejillas, joder que es solo Snape…

**-¿Puedo…irme ya...? Joder…-**Volteo a ver a la joven maestra, me arrodillo para poder verla a la cara, está sudando**-No preguntes…nada… solo tuve…un mal vuelo…-**

**-Se peleó con unos hipogrifos…mejor dicho con una cría-**Snape se acerca y vierte un líquido en la herida más grande**-Le he dicho que no salga, pero como ve Granger, es peor que una niña de cinco años-**

**-JODER, JODER, JODER-**Veo como humo de color verde le sale de la piel a Umbreon**-Snape pero que… Oh mierda por favor para…Severus por favor…-**

**-¿Qué es eso?-**Pregunto curiosa

**-Esto Granger, es una nueva poción cicatrizante que inventé-**Vuelve la vista a la espalda de la joven, ya no le queda rastro de nada, le quita unos mechones de la cara y ambos vemos que ha caído dormida, él suspira**-Es mejor irnos-**

**-Pero…-**

**-No es la primera vez que le pasa, luego de una hora se irá-**Luego me mira con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, como cuando yo era su alumna**-¿O acaso piensa que me aprovecharé del lamentable estado de esta mocosa? Apúrese Granger, que hoy tengo ganas de descontar puntos-**Joder, y yo que pensé por un momento que Snape había cambiado.

Salimos con dirección al cuarto piso, en realidad yo corrí detrás de Snape con dirección al cuarto piso, nunca pensé que alguien podía caminar tan rápido y con tanta elegancia, pero claro Snape no es alguien común así que no debo sorprenderme. Dimos tres vueltas a este piso, Snape iba adelante iluminando el pasillo con su varita, cuando escuchaba algo la apagaba inmediatamente y me hacía permanecer atrás de él. Descontó en total 100 puntos entre 3 alumnos que encontramos fuera de sus camas luego de la hora de dormir, mala suerte para Ravenclaw

**-Haremos otra vuelta Granger-**

**-Pero si ya le recorrimos 3 veces Snape, no creo que…-**

**-Solo hágame caso niñata-**Resoplé molesta**-¿Acaso quiere irse a la cama Granger?-**

**-Es de noche, se supone que se duerme, pero como usted es un murciélago creo que no entiende de esas cosas-**

**-Tal vez me equivoque, pero en las noches también se hacen otras cosas, lo dejo a su mente tan imaginativa Granger-**Es un… Bastardo con todas sus letras y significados incluidos**-¿Se va a mover niñata o quiere una invitación formal?-**

**-Me moveré cuando deje de ser tan bastardo, así que me quedaré aquí haya usted solo-** De una sola zancada Snape queda frente mío ¿Acaso no conoce del espacio personal?**-¿No le ha quedado claro?-**

**-Lamentablemente es esto somos compañeros, así que va a comenzar a moverse ahora-** Siento como una pequeña brisa se crea cuando da la vuelta, como no, su gigantesca túnica de murciélago, vuelvo a resoplar ¡Quien lo nombró jefe! Ahora me arrepiento de algunas vez sentir lastima por él

**-¡BIEN! Tendremos otra ronda, pero solo porque…-**No puedo seguir hablando, mi voz se corta cuando mi pie pisa algo me resbalo, escucho una maldición que no es de mi boca y luego siento como dos brazos me sujetan. En vez de recibir el duro impacto contra el piso y la frialdad de este, solo siento una cálida sensación por todo mi cuerpo y una suave presión en…

**-¡NIÑA TONTA!-**Grita Snape molesto**-Esto me pasa por tener rondas con una veinteañera ¿Se puede saber porque…?-**

**-¿Puede sacar sus manos de mis pechos?-**No sé cómo llegaron allí, pero las quiero fuer A, Snape baja la mirada hacia mis pechos, Oh bien, ahora que falta ¿Qué las deje allí? Pero no, luego de un segundo las retira y me quita se encima suyo

**-Váyase Granger, las rondas terminaron-**Se levanta de inmediato y se va derecho a las mazmorras.

**POV SEVERUS**

Primero la escenita con Umbreon, luego esto, joder Merlín tú me odias desde el fondo de tu corazón ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? No es que no haya sido agradable, todo lo contrario, pero se supone que yo estoy intentando mantener a Granger a cierta distancia de mí, por eso las pesadeces y los insultos, pero claro, luego de esto solo me verá como un pervertido, maldita túnica, alguna vez debí hacerle caso a Lucius y comprar una más pequeña y no tan ancha…No la culpa es de ella por no fijarse donde pisa, si ella no hubiera pisado mi ropa nada de esto estaría pasando.

Vuelvo lo más rápido a mi despacho y cierro fuertemente la puerta, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero un vaso de wiski de fuego y poder dormir, pero claro como esta noche los dioses están en mi contra, Umbreon está mirándome inquisitoriamente, todavía está pálida…creo que debo dejar de usarla como conejillo de indias

**-¿Qué…?-**

**-Calla y vete a tu despacho-**La corto antes de que siga**-No quieres saber lo que pasó con Granger-**

**-Lo sabía… ella te…-**

**-Dilo y eres sopa mañana pajarraca-**Ella sonríe pero no dice nada

**-Mierda…me duele…todo…¿Por qué sigo haciendo eso?-**

**-Porque eres una imbécil irracional-**La ayudo a levantarse**-En verdad, hay mejores forma de superarlo-**

**-Cada cual tiene su forma, tú asustas a niños pequeños y yo…pues…joder hoy no podré tocar nada-** Llegamos hasta la chimenea**-Aunque gracias por guardar el secreto, yo te guardare el tuyo…no le diré nada a Hermione-**

**-Estoy pensando en hacerte sopa de nuevo plumífera-**dije mientras ella se perdía en las llamas verdes.

Me siento un rato a mirar la sangre que quedó en el sillón, Umbreon siempre viene hacia mí cuando tiene este tipo de "accidentes", la conocí en la guerra de una forma muy…rara, todavía recuerdo su cara de miedo y como con sus ojos suplicaba a gritos que la matara, no lo hice, y creo que fue algo bueno, lamentablemente no hice todo por ella, faltó algo, algo que no deja que ella viva en paz aunque tenga estos métodos de "liberación".

A diferencia de muchos, a mí me gusta recordar la guerra, es como sentir que alguna vez fui útil, que por fin pude ser libre de mis amos y de un fantasma, la guerra fue como terminar con una vida y empezar con otra, una vida que solo es mía. Creo que por eso me fije en Granger en un primer momento, no de una forma romántica ni nada de eso, me fije en ella por el mero hecho de darme una segunda oportunidad sin pedir nada a cambio, algo que nunca tuve la dicha de obtener, primero Lily negándole, luego Albus quien si me la dio pero a cambio tuve que ser su marioneta… ¿Lupin? Bueno él confió o eso creo, lamentablemente en mi mente todavía estaban esos pasajes de los merodeadores y no yo no soy muy bueno perdonando. Simplemente Granger lo hizo sin darme razón, nunca se lo dije y nunca se lo diré, como el hecho de que ahora la veo de otra forma no tan decente.

Me recuesto en mi cama y sigo pensando, si, sigo siendo un bastardo con mis alumnos pero eso no iba a cambiar por nada del mundo, si alguien pensaba que me iba a ablandar que siga sentado esperando a que eso pase. Hay algunos recuerdos de la guerra que mi mente bloquea, como cuando Nagini me destrozó el cuello, recuerdo algunos gritos lejanos y veo unos ojos perdiendo la vida, hay otros que mi cerebro revive casi automáticamente, las manos de Granger deteniendo la hemorragia y dándome un Bezoar, el jadeo de una muchacha que ayudo a escapar, y los bitores por la muerte de Voldemort, esas son cosas agradables de recordar, cosas con las que generalmente sueño, porque son un bálsamo para las heridas del pasado. Acaricio la cicatriz de la serpiente, puede que Granger haya hecho un muy buen trabajo con el veneno, pero lo bueno de su trabajo los estúpidos medimagos lo jodieron cuando me suturaron la garganta, doy gracias a Merlín que pueda hablar o en parte, de vez en cuando si grito mucho comienzo a sentir un sabor a sangre en mi boca, me advirtieron de esto por eso tomo resguardos…aunque con tanto idiota es difícil no levantar la voz.

No sé cuándo me quedé dormido y tampoco quiero saberlo, lo único que sé y que quiero volver a repetir es que soñé con lo suave que eran los pechos de Granger en mis manos, no creo que se haya dado cuenta cuando ligeramente se los apreté, fue un impulso del cual no me arrepiento…aunque creo que hoy no debo salir de aquí, más de seguro Granger quiere cortarme la cabeza, pero debo ser un hombre y afrontar mis responsabilidades…mierda, ni que estuviera reconociendo a un niño.

Me alisto y camino derecho hacia el comedor de Hogwarts, cuando la veo llegar, nos miramos unos momentos y luego ella baja la mirada ¿Sonrojada?

**-Bueno días Snape-**

**-Granger-**Intento sonar normal**-¿Madrugamos?-**

**-Sí, bueno es que yo…-**Levanta la mirada**-Perdón-**

**-¿Qué le está afectando a su cerebro hoy Granger?-**

**-Perdón por lo de ayer…no fue mi intención pisarle la túnica-**la veo sonrojarse más**-Y bueno también quiero pedirle perdón por lo otro yo sé que no fue su intención que sus manos…bueno…-**

**-Creo que debí dejar que cayera sola, me hubiera ahorrado la molestia de ser un caballero y hubiera ganado material para molestarla-**Tengo que seguir siendo un bastardo con ella, no puedo dejar que este sentimiento crezca, joder no y no**-Si, una caída estrepitosa y su mente un tanto…imaginativa de anoche, material excelente para que recapacite su forma de tratarme Granger-** La chica me mira enojada ¿Por qué esa mirada en vez de enfadarme produce otras cosas en mí? Bien Severus al menos estas manteniendo la calma, ahora que dure hasta la finalización de años de los próximos mmm no sé…¿40 años más? Oh genial soy hombre muerto

**-Sigue siendo igual de bastardo-**frunce aún más el ceño

**-Pero a usted se le fue su sabelotodismo Granger, ¿Acaso sus libros de materia fueron sustituidos por libros de otra cosa?-** me acerco a ella

**-No me provoque…-**

**-¡SEVERUS SNAPE ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-**Ambos nos volteamos a ver…creo que debo empezar a correr**-¿¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!? ¡JODER REVIERTE ESTO, TENGO LA ESPALDA AZUL POR TU CULPA!-**Mmmm interesante, creo que debo reducir la sangre de salamandra…pero primero creo que debo resguardar mi integridad física

**-Con su permiso Granger, hoy no se me antoja ser castrado-**Comienzo mi retorno a las mazmorras, si creo que hoy debí quedarme en cama.

**BUENO Y ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, LAMENTO HABER DEMORADO TANTO Y JURO QUE INTENTARÉ AVANZAR MAS RÁPIDO, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR NO SOLO LOS FIN DE SEMANA…PERO ESOS SON COMO LOS UNICOS DIAS LIBRES QUE TENGO :C SEMANA MOVIDITA PARA ESOS DOS Y PARA MI, CUMPLÍ 17! MAYORIA DE EDAD EN EL MUNDO MAGICO! MUAJAJA TOY GRANDE BUBU TTwTT**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA TODAS AQUELLAS BELLAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON Y AGREGARON ESTA HISTORIA A LOS FAVORITOS Y LA SIGUEN, TAMBIEN PARA LOS QUE COMENTARON**

**AHORA SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS ME DESPIDO XERXES ELI**


	4. Sacando Verdades

**HOLA GENTE HERMOSA! NO SÉ QUE ME DIO POR ESCRIBIR PERO NAG AQUÍ OTRO CAP:**

**CAPITULO 4: SACANDO VERDADES**

**POV HERMIONE**

Reviso tranquilamente algunos informes que los alumnos de segundo año me entregaron hoy, veo que el profesor Slughorn les enseñó muy bien, saben manejar los calderos y diferencia de maravilla los ingredientes de pociones, a los otros cursos tampoco les va mal, aunque Snape sea un bastardo arrogante y de vez en cuando de miedo (Ok generalmente da miedo) fue un muy buen maestro y por lo que he escuchado de las bocas de los alumnos, es un maravilloso profesor de DCAO, sigue igual de bastardo pero comparado con los demás profesores (exceptuando a Lupin) es el mejor profesor de Hogwarts ha tenido en esa materia en los últimos 10 años, claro que yo no se lo voy a decir si ya de por sí tiene un ego elevado con respecto a sus conocimientos en Artes Oscuras y Pociones, que alguien se lo diga hará que crezca a niveles universales. Algunas veces Snape me pregunta por como imparto mis clases de pociones y una vez el muy maldito me dijo que si eso era lo mejor que podía hacer ¡Si será el muy desgraciado! Generalmente me dice que soy "muy blanda" o que "Esas cosas con él no pasaban" y como yo no aguanto eso le sigo el juego, sé que no debería pero ese hombre ¡ME HARTA! Yo no impongo miedo a mis alumnos y creo que lo hago bien, todavía ningún caldero a explotado y los de primer año han realizado pociones básicas sin mayor esfuerzo, los de cursos mayores me piden que les refuerce lo que con Slughorn y Snape no alcanzaron a entender, cosa a la que no me puedo negar además, es algo que le puedo restregar en la cara, a mí me entienden, a él no, eso lo fastidia bastante cosa que me agrada.

Cuando termino con esos informes, paso a los de cuarto año, un informe sobre la poción multijugos que me hace recordar cuando la bebimos en segundo año y mi lamentable accidente con el pelo de gato, sigo leyendo, no son informes muy largos cosa que agradezco porque tengo una montaña de ellos, además de pociones que calificar…ahora entiendo cuando Snape me miraba con más mala cara todavía cuando le entregaba mis informes extra largos, ahora me permito compadecerlo un poco…solo un poco; llevo la mitad de los informes cuando me avisan que hay alguien detrás de la puerta, observo y me doy cuenta de que es Umbreon, sonrío y le abro la puerta, la pelinegra tiene cara de agotamiento y se deja caer al suelo

**-Hola ¿Tienes poción energizante?-**

**-Sí, si creo que sí-**comienzo a buscar por mis cajones hasta que doy con una y se la doy**-Volviste a…¿volar?-** Todavía recuerdo las heridas que se propinó esa noche, pero no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan despistado para chocar con un hipogrifo, es decir, son enormes, aun siendo un polluelo

**-No…oh si esto era lo que necesitaba-**se levanta y se arregla un poco el cabello**-Estaba componiendo, me quedé hasta tarde y bueno… no me gusta dormir de día, tengo cosas que hacer, muchos informes que corregir tu entiendes-**

**-¿Componiendo?-**

**-Es que… mis padres eran muggles, eran profesores de música y pues…se una o dos cosas sobre ella, me gusta mucho-**Comienza a mirar al piso y a moverse de forma nerviosa

**-Mis padres también era muggles, eran odontólogos-**Suspiro al recordar a mis padres, los extraño mucho, aunque sé que hice lo correcto al dejar su vida así, los dejé en una vida tranquila sin la preocupación de tener una hija que prácticamente desde la pubertad arriesgó su vida**-¿Tocas algo?-**Intento desviar el tema, ya que el silencio es incomodo

**-Guitarra y teclado, no es mucho… ¿Tus padres…?-**

**-En Australia, les borré la memoria, no…no saben que existo, creo que es mejor no quería que ellos salieran heridos-**Digo mientras me siento a seguir corrigiendo**-Es lo mejor, aunque los extraño-**

**-Deberías regresarles sus memorias…la familia es importante-**

**-Si claro que lo es, pero así están protegidos-**recalco un tanto molesta**-Además están bajo un hechizo poderoso, no recuerdan nada de mí, es lo mejor-**

**-No es cierto-**La escucho murmurar, pero no le hago caso**-Mis padres están en el extranjero, los extraño pero les mando lechuzas semanalmente-**

**-Que bien, me alegro por ti-**No quiero sonar pesada, pero este tema me incomoda

**-¿No crees que…?-**

**-¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA! ¡YO SE LO QUE HAGO CON ELLA!-**Una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla**-¡TU NO PERDISTE FAMILIA NI AMIGOS EN ESTA GUERRA ASI QUE CALLATE, NISIQUIERA ESTABAS AQUÍ!-**

**-Perdí a mi hermana gemela-**me congelo**-La vi morir y claro que perdí amigos y para tu información, si estaba allí cuando Voldemort atacó Hogwarts y mandó a llamar a tu amigo, no eres la única que perdió a las personas que amaba en esta estúpida guerra-**

**-Yo lo…lo siento-**Oh genial, vuelvo a meter la pata con esta chica**-Umbreon en verdad yo no sé…-**

**-Da igual-**se encoje de hombros**-Son cosas del pasado, no digo que no duelan pero…hay que dejarlos pasar…no vivir de un recuerdo-**Me sonríe**-Además soy yo la que te debe pedir disculpas, si no quieres devolverles la memoria, pues decisión tuya-**

Es extraño como alguien puede pasar de una infinita tristeza reflejada en los ojos a una paz igual de fuerte, no comprendo mucho a la profesora de Transformaciones pero me agrada, es alguien… relajante y extraña. Umbreon se acerca a mi escritorio y revisa algunos de los trabajos que tengo sobre la mesa, los lee detenidamente, hasta que suelta una exclamación de derrota

**-Nunca fui buena en pociones, en todas las otras materias me iba de maravilla menos en esta-**

**-Tal vez porque no tuviste buenos profesores… a mí me hizo Snape y pues…-**

**-Oh joder, no, con él me la hubiera pasado castigada con Filch-**Saca algo de su bolsillo que luego toca con su varita, una libreta aparece junto a una pluma y tinta**-Esto me pasa por estudiar en casa-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Mi hermana era muy enfermiza, a ambas nos llegó nuestra carta a Hogwarts pero por su salud ella no podía asistir, Dumbledore fue a hablar con nuestros padres, ellos le explicaron la condición de mi hermana, además sin ella yo no quería ir-**La veo forzar una pequeña sonrisa**-Así que él nos explicó que podíamos estudiar en casa y a fin de año realizar exámenes libres, también nos consiguió profesores particulares y podíamos ir a Hogsmeade como cualquier otro alumno, ¡hasta nos sortearon! mi hermana era Hufflepuff, yo fui Slytherin-**

**-Snape hubiera sido tu jefe de casa-**Digo entre risas

**-Me salvé de una grande entonces-**La chica me mira**-Oye ¿Por qué mencionas tanto a Snape?-**

**-Que yo no… es que… bueno…yo emmm-**me sonrojo ¿Es eso verdad?**-¿Por qué te importa?-**¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

**-Es mi amigo y le debo mucho-**deja su libreta y se dirige donde mí**-Bueno creo que esto es todo, muchas gracias por la poción-**Va a salir por la puerta cuando voltea**-Oye Hermione…-**la veo dudar**-¿Crees que casi veinte años sea mucha diferencia de edad en una relación?-**

**-Bueno…cada uno ve lo que quiere, además la edad es solo un número-**¿Acaso a ella…? Bueno, pues que bien por Snape, tal vez se le pase lo gruñón**-Pero no, no creo mientras ellos sientan algo-**

**-Bien gracias, eso era lo que quería escuchar-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Los alumnos de quinto año están intentando hacérselas con hechizos no verbales, es materia de un curso más pero creo que están lo suficientemente capacitados para poder realizar cinco aunque sea, veo que un Gryffindor lo está logrando, joder el primer alumno y debe ser de esa casa ¿Por qué no de otra? Hasta los tejones hubieran servido, pero no, deben ser de esa casa

**-Bien señor White, veo que pudo en ese, ahora intente con el otro-**digo acercándome al joven

**-Pero señor yo…-**

**-Usted que-**

**-Esto un poco cansado, señor-**

**-20 puntos menos por holgazán señor White y castigado esta noche con Filch, creo que necesita personas que lo ayuden a limpiar los calderos, a ver si despista idiota-**

"_Murciélago grasiento, solo espera a que maneje esto imbécil, creído…" _Sé que no debo leer la mente de mis estudiantes, pero algunas veces es inevitable, sobre todo con este imbécil, lo fulmino con la mirada y hago como que no sé qué está pensando, si alguien sabe que lo hace Minerva más de seguro me reprende por "invadir la privacidad de los estudiantes" ¿Privacidad? Al diablo con la privacidad de estos imbéciles, ellos no conocen de privacidad o de pudor, puedo hacer una pergamino de 100 metros con todos los nombres de alumnos que he encontrado en situaciones indecorosas por los pasillos. Cuando suena el timbre les doy de tarea un informe con todos los hechizos no verbales que hemos estado estudiando para la próxima clase; cuando todos salen, comienzo a ordenar el salón para la primera clase de mañana, con los mocosos de primero que con mucha suerte saben manejar sus varitas sin hacer estallar algo joder, no sé cómo Granger puede manejar tan bien a estos descerebrados, tanto Pociones como Artes Oscuras son ciencias mágicas que requieren grandes cantidades de concentración, joder, ¿Cómo puede ella hacerlo? Pero no, no le daré ese gusto a esa niña.

Comienzo mi camino a mi despacho, los alumnos de mi casa pasan cargados de libros he intentan no meterse en problemas, el año pasado logramos la copa de casas, la queremos nuevamente en nuestro poder así que si alguien no quiere hacerle compañía a Filch es mejor que siga con su cabeza metida en los libros y muy tranquilos. Llego a la puerta de mi despacho pero esta está abierta…maldición cuantas veces le he dicho que no me gusta que invadan mi privacidad

**-Largo de aquí-**dijo enojado mientras la veo sentada muy cómodamente en MI sillón

**-Oye, tengo café-**

**-Pues bien, tómalo y lárgate Umbreon, a diferencia tuya, yo SI me tomo mis responsabilidades como profesor muy enserio-**

**-Yo igual, oye si ni lo hiciera me hubiera quedado en mi cama durmiendo porque anoche no dormí, fui a hacer clases media sonámbula-**

**-No es mi culpa, ahora retírate-**Le muestro el camino para retirarse

**-Vamos, nos tómanos un café y eso es todo-**Me extiende un taza**-Además tienes que escuchar lo que compuse-**La quedo mirando por unos segundos, bueno si es la única forma…

**-Luego de esto te largas pajarraco-**Bebo del café, está más amargo de lo normal pero eso está bien

Veo como ella saca algo de sus bolsillos, 3 objetos que están reducidos y que con un toque de varita vuelven a su tamaño original, una libreta, una pluma y una jodida ¿Cómo lo llaman los muggles? ¿Giara? No Guitarra. Pasa los dedos por las páginas y luego de que encuentra lo que busca comienza a tocar, es algo más bien estridente pero que luego de un rato se vuelve agradable, le escucho pequeñas frases pero que no le presto mayor atención, la he escuchado tocar desde el año pasado y no sé cuál es más estridente que la otra, todavía no entiendo como Rosmerta pide que vaya a tocar a "Las Tres Escobas" y como este se llena de gente, en realidad algunas veces no entiendo a la sociedad. Cuando sus dedos terminan de pasar por las cuerdas de esa cosa, comienza a hablarme

**-¿Qué te pareció?-**Haré lo que siempre hago, le diré que estuvo bien

**-En realidad, no te escuché-**¿Pero qué mierda?**-Si quieres saber la verdad, pues generalmente no escucho casi nada de lo que tocas-**

**-Eres de lo peor Snape-**me arroja su libreta**-Y yo que te traía información sobre ella-**

**-¿Quién es ella?-**La chica esboza una sonrisa siniestra

**-¿Te gusta Hermione Granger?-**Otra vez lo mismo, voy a responder que no le interesa, eso es lo que mi mente manda a decir a mi lengua y cuerdas vocales para que lo pronuncien, pero en vez de eso

**-Si, en verdad la encuentro una mujer fascinante ¿Por qué crees que la fastidio tanto? Porque sé que es la única forma de mantenerla a ella alejada de mí y por ende, que esto que siento se apague-**¡Maldita sea!**-¡EL CAFÉ CONTENIA VERITASERUM!-**

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad Severus?-**Voy a matarla**-Ya, ok atrapada pero solo fueron una tal vez dos… cucharadas-**Tomaré ese cuello y lo partiré en dos, será comida para gatos una vez que acabe con este pajarraco**-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-**

**-¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY! ¿¡TU CREES QUE ES NORMAL IR VENTILANDO TUS INTIMIDADES A TODOS LOS PRESENTES!?-**

**-Pero bueno, el efecto se pasará rápidamente-**Dice encogiéndose de hombros como si nada

**-Con la cantidad que le agregaste voy a estar así hasta la hora del almuerzo de mañana-**

Le daré dos opciones, la primera es que comience a correr en este instante porque la hechizaré hasta la muerte, y la segunda es que me explique el porqué de todo esto, comienzo a resoplar molesto, pero ella ni se inmuta, joder, ella no me tiene respeto, comienzo a contar a ver si se me pasa pero nada, intento no hechizarla, lo intento pero las ganas son tremendas; ella se acerca y me tiende la libreta que hace poco me tiró

**-Deberías leerla, por algo te dí de esto-**Agita el frasco frente de mí, lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsillos**-Luego hechízame hasta el día del juicio final-**

**-Te cobraré la palabra-**Agarro la libreta de mala gana

Comienzo a pasar por las hojas que están llenas de anotaciones sin sentido, letras que no entiendo y dibujos que prefiero no saber que son, hasta que al final encuentro una hoja que tiene en letras grandes

_**ESTO LO DEBE SABER SNAPE!**_

_1_ HERMIONE NO LE HA DEVUELTO LA MEMORIAS A SUS PADRES (ÉL PARA CONQUISTARLA PODRIA REGRESARLES LA MEMORIA Y DARLE UNA HERMOSA SORPREZA: D)_

_2_ AMBOS TIENE EL MISMO MAL HUMOR, ASÍ QUE ES MEJOR QUE ALGUIEN (SI, TU SEVERUS) DEBE COMENZAR A BAJAR LOS HUMOS, O SUS HIJOS SERAN UNOS OGROS (MEJOR DICHO MURCIELAGOS, CONSIDERANDOTE A TI SNAPE ¬¬')_

_3_ ELLA ES LINDA _

_4_ NO LE IMPORTA LA DIFERENCIA DE EDAD_

_CREO QUE METERÉ MIS NARICES EN ESTO PORQUE… A SEVERUS LE GUSTA PERO SABE TANTO DE SENTIMIENTOS COMO UNA ROCA, CREO QUE LE DARÉ VERITASERUM PARA HACERLO CONFESAR…UNA VEZ QUE LEA ESTO ME MATARÁ ASI QUE ES MEJOR QUE COMIENZE A HACER MI TESTAMENTO… OH MIERDA, TODAVIA ME FALTAN COSAS POR HACER…_

Le doy 3 segundos como máximo antes de salir persiguiéndola por todo el colegio, lanzo la libreta por los aires antes de que ella comience a escapar, joder, joder, es peor que una niña de cinco años

**-¡VOY A MATARTE ANTES QUE ALGUIEN VEA TU RIDICULO TESTAMENTO!-**

**-Vamos no es para tanto Severus… si todo sale bien…-**Levanta las manos en señal de inocencia, oh claro como si le fuera a servir

**-Corre-**Resoplo molesto

**-Pero…-**

**-Hoy eres comida de gato pajarraco metiche-**

**YA SE LE MOTIVO DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, UNO (EL MÁS IMPORTANTE) SUS COMENTARIOS :D MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y DOS PORQUE…HAY REUNIÓN DE APODERADOS D: JUJU MORIRÉ…**

**UNAS VEZ MÁS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS BELLAS PERSONAS QUE AGREGAN ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALARMAS, GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS LOCAS OCURRENCIAS Y TAMBIEN UN BESASO A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIOS… UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO Y NOS LEEMOS EL FIN DE SEMANA, XERXES ELI**


	5. Sacale Brillo a una Pena

**OH! SEMANA HERMOSA, SEMANA HERMOSA! JAJAJA POR ESO HAY QUE ACTULIZAR! Y COMO SE LOS PROMETÍ LOS FINES DE SEMANA SON SAGRADOS, JAJAJA LA PROXIMA ESTARÉ OCUPADA :C :**

**CAPITULO 5: SACALE BRILLO A UNA PENA**

**POV SEVERUS**

Se supone que no debo pensar en Granger, se supone que yo no siento nada, absolutamente nada por ella, pero desde que Umbreon me dio veritaserum, ella no me deja sacarme de la mente a esa mujer. No sé qué pretende, pero en vez de ayudarme solamente me está fastidiando, yo…yo sé que no tengo ni una posibilidad con ella, solo hace falta verla para saber que un hombre como yo no es lo que ella quiere, además la he tratado como si fuera una escoria desde que esa tarde, quiero que se aleje, eso es lo que quiero porque sé que otra decepción amorosa esta vez, no lo aguantaré. La hago enojar, la fastidio y generalmente le dijo que es solo una niña con aires de grandeza, además de una sabelotodo insufrible, pero ella en vez de callarse, me responde, con la misma intensidad y eso en vez de enojarme, simplemente hace que ella me guste aún más.

El ultimo encontrón fue luego de que la ví junto con Longbottom, habían salido de los invernaderos y simplemente mi sangre había hervido, sí, sé que entre nosotros no hay nada y que ellos son amigos pero…simplemente esto no lo puedo controlar. Recuerdo cada una de las cosas que poco menos, me gritó, de la forma en que con cada contestación nuestros cuerpos se iban acercando más y más, hasta que tuve una hermosa visión de sus labios, estábamos tan cerca que solo faltaba agacharme para poder besarla, aunque claro, eso no puede ocurrir, ambos nos debemos alejar; esa pelea terminó cuando, luego de un silencio por parte de ambos, ella se volteó y con una valentía digna de una Gryffindor me gritó que me fuera derecho al infierno, y que acertada estaba esa frase, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaba en un infierno, un infierno llamado Hermione Granger.

Y así, un mes completo ha pasado desde que hemos vivido bajo el mismo techo, ella ha resultado una excelente maestra de Pociones, cosa que nunca he dudado de ella, al igual que es una persona excelente, sé que muchos de los alumnos se encariñaron rápidamente con ella, especialmente los alumnos de cursos inferiores y sus ex compañeros de casa que todavía están estudiando. Lamentablemente para mi desgracia (según ella fortuna) Umbreon y ella se han hecho amigas, y cuando no me está fastidiando o dando sus clases, se la pasa en el despacho de Granger, ella dice que es mi espía y que no descansará hasta que ella y yo estemos juntos, generalmente le digo que está loca y que Hermione y yo solo estaremos juntos si soy el último hombre en la Tierra y ella la única mujer, aunque le agradezco el gesto en secreto, nunca alguien había hecho tales cosas por mí, por eso aunque muchas veces me dan ganas de hechizarla, esa chica es especial para mí, una amiga, una buena amiga.

Sé que mañana me toca acompañar a los idiotas a Hogsmeade y que me toca ir junto con Umbreon, pero grande es mi sorpresa al encontrar una carta sobre mi escritorio de ella que dice

"_Agradéceme luego, te toca ir con Hermione a Hogsmeade, yo tengo que hacer en Las Tres Escobas, Ah y pobre de ti que no vayas. Aprovecha, tocaré algunas lentas_

_Umbreon Vessalius"_

Rompo las carta en mil pedazos ¡Joder pajarraco metiche! Algunas veces me pregunto si está emparentado con Albus ¡Si son igual de metiches y seniles! Pero bueno ¿Cómo Minerva permitió eso? Joder, aun así mi vida sigue controlada por alguien y en este caso es por un pajarraco metiche, no, no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo, salgo lo más rápido que puedo de mi despacho y me encamino al tercer piso, al despacho de esa chica loca, su cuadro me pide la palabra clave, pero yo no estoy para eso y creo que él lo entiende y me deja entrar, la veo dormir abrazada a una almohada en su sillón, la apunto a la cara y con toda la rabia que siento en estos minutos grito

**-¡AGUAMENTI!-**Un gran chorro de agua sale desde mi varita y le da de lleno en el rostro y en el cuerpo entero

**-¡JODER!-**La chica se sacude entera**-¿Pero qué…?-**comienza a mirada su despacho hasta que da conmigo**-¿Pero que mierda te pasa Snape?-**

**-No, que mierda te pasa a ti Vessalius-**replico molesto**-¡COMO ES ESO QUE VOY CON GRANGER A HOSGSMEADE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE MI PAREJA PARA IR AL PUEBLO ERES TU!-**

**-A no, no me digas que te da miedo ir con ella-**dice mientras convoca una toalla para secarse**-Severus por favor, te hice un favor, van juntos, beben algo, se la pasan bien, luego comienza la química entre ustedes y ¡TODOS FELICES!-**

**-Oh si, como ella y yo nos llevamos tan bien-**digo lleno de sarcasmo**-Se te olvida eso plumifero-**

**-Oye, eres tú el que siempre arma la bronca, no sé cuál es el gusto o la finalidad de eso-** la veo entrar al baño y cambiarse, hay suficiente confianza entre nosotros como para que ella haga eso, aunque la viera desnuda ella no provocaría ni chispas en mi cuerpo**-Además Severus, si tanto te gusta cómo me lo das dicho de tan buena gana ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?-**

**-Fui su profesor, ella es por mucho menor que yo, además le hice la vida imposible en Hogwarts ¿Te parece poco?-**

**-Joder, ni cuando eras más joven eras simpático-**Insolente…**-Oye hazme un favor y tráeme una de mis polera de dormir-**

**-Tráetela tú, no soy tu elfo domestico-**digo molesto

**-Ando con mi sujetador Severus, no me voy a pasear de la cintura para arriba semidesnuda ante ti-**

**-Convócala con tu varita-**me siento en una de las sillas del despacho

**-Está en el sillón-**

**-Qué mala suerte-**La escucho resoplar**-Umbreon ya te he visto muchas veces así ¿Quién curas tus heridas pajarraco? Solo sal y ve por tu estúpida polera-**Otro resoplido y ella sale del baño, mientras maldice a viva voz sobre mi falta de caballerosidad, pero no soy su jodido elfo, si quiere algo que lo haga ella, además no es como si no la hubiera visto así, cada maldita herida que se hace la termino curando yo, creo que conozco cada milímetro de su cuerpo, pero no produce nada en mí, ella es solo una mocosa.

Escucho un golpe desde su pieza y de pronto como un vidrio se rompe, luego de unos segundos un pequeño grito, voy donde ella, la encuentro tocándose el pie mientras este sangra, ruedo los ojos mientras me acerco a ella y comienzo a examinar su herida, le quito el vidrio y con mi varita limpio el desastre que ella causó, le toco donde ella se enterró el vidrio, grita, me rio un poco, rebusco en mi túnica algo para limpiar, pero al no encontrar nada de utilidad, veo lo que tiene en su mano, no creo que le importe si rompo su polera, eso hago y la rompo en tiras

**-Joder que dolor….-**

**-Eso te pasa por no ser cuidadosa-**

**-Ya, ya, pero saca el vidriooooh!-**Así lo hago, sangra un poco pero un la venda sé que pasará pronto. La ayudo a levantarse y la llevo hacia afuera, me quito mi levita y se la pongo sobre los hombros, me quedo solo con mi camisa. La hago sentarse en el sillón que he secado con magia, ella se recuesta y deja el pie en alto, busco en su despacho, sé que debe de tener poción cicatrizante por algún lado, lo encuentro y voy donde ella, levanto su pie y vuelvo a apretar su herida

**-Joder Severus, me duele imbécil-** le quito la improvisada venda y aplico algunas gotas en la herida, esa se sana rápidamente

**-Eso te pasa por ser tan despistada-** vuelvo a apretar el lugar donde estaba la herida, ella chilla, rio por lo bajo, aun sanada, la piel es sensible

**-Serás…-**se levanta y nos quedamos mirando frente a frente

**-Umbreon te traje el libro que me pedís…te-**Oh no, joder ella no**-¿Profesor Snape?-**Oh ahora si le doy motivos para pensar mal, ella lleva sujetador y está frente mío, a mí me falta mi levita y túnica, además que en la posición que estamos, y en la forma en que mis manos están en sus piernas, claramente se presta para otra cosa**-Oh yo…emm…yo lo…-**se da la media vuelta y se va

**-¡MALDICIÓN!-**Masajeo el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos**-De todas las brujas que pueden venir a tu despacho ¿Hermione Granger es justamente la que debe venir?-**

**-Si… oh mierda creo que…-**

**-No nada de que creo, ¡CLARO QUE SE ESTÁ PENSANDO QUE HAY ALGO ENTRE NOSOTROS!-**Me dejo caer en el suelo

**-Tranquilo Snape, tengo un plan B-**

**POV HERMIONE**

Maldición, maldición, maldición claro que entre ellos dos había algo no por nada que tienen la misma complicidad que yo tengo con Harry, ¡Joder! El murciélago se las trae y yo para ser más idiota, me he creído todo eso que la chica me ha contado, que entre ellos no hay nada y que solo son amigos ¡Pues parecen que son amigos igual que Harry y yo! Y para más remate mañana deberé librármelas con el mal humor de Snape por joderle la noche ¡Odio mi vida! Joder ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Si era obvio, todo el tiempo que pasan juntos, la confianza que se tiene, las miradas cómplices todo ¡Todo! Pero bueno ¡A mí eso que me importa! Si el murciélago la pasa bien, pues ¡Me alegro! Ojala se le quite la cara de amargado con un buen polvo… mierda, mierda y más mierda, creo que yo necesito un buen polvo ahora mismo llevo más de un mes sin uno, en realidad no he pensado en eso desde que llegué a Hogwarts… ¡ES QUE SNAPE ES TAN ODIOSO! Vive buscando alguna forma para hacerme rabiar y siempre lo logra, es tan ¡Ash! Es tan Snape y ahora siento un poco de envidia por él, porque es él quien se la pasará de lo lindo esta noche, mientras que yo no, y si quiero algo más deberé de esperar hasta mañana, porque mañana en nuestra visita al pueblo me encontraré con Harry, solo íbamos a tomar algo pero por cómo me encuentro, necesitaré más que una conversación con mi mejor amigo para calmar los ánimos.

Esta noche sueño algo muy morboso, los besos y palabras que calientan hasta el alma son las que rondan mi subconsciente, las manos de un amante delicado pero exigente que sabe lo que mi cuerpo quiere, lo que mi cuerpo anhela, sueño con unos exquisitos besos en los labios ¡Joder que reales y ricos se sienten! Si, un sueño de lo más hermoso si no fuera por el protagonista… ¡Hasta los sueños Snape debe jodermelos! Nunca he tenido un sueño así, en realidad nunca soñé con un hombre así… una razón más para no querer verle la cara hoy. Me levanto con ganas de matar a alguien (Alguien de cabello negro grasiento) y me baño y visto lo más rápido posible. Afuera está lloviendo, pero es una lluvia tenue, así que opto por algo más abrigador. Camino en silencio hacia el comedor, no quiero verlo a la cara, el simple hecho de cómo lo encontré ayer y el sueño son excusas más que validas como para salir de su radar de alcance, pero no, hoy Merlín está en mi contra

**-Señorita Granger-**Ahí Dios ¿Por qué su voz suena tan provocadora? Joder, joder y más joder

**-Buenos días Snape-**me queda mirando por unos instantes, me muerdo el labio, una mala costumbre que tengo cuando estoy nerviosa

**-Tiene 10 minutos, coma rápido y no se atragante niñata-** ¡Ni con el sexo se le quita lo gruñón! Maldigo por lo bajo y desayuno tan rápido como puedo, hecho algunas frutas en mi mochila antes de salir, sé que me dará hambre más tarde, pero no creo que pueda comprar nada para zacearla.

Cuando llego a los carruajes que nos llevaran a Hogsmeade me toca para mi mala fortuna, irme con Snape, respiro profundamente intentado calmarme, tranquila Herms, es solo Snape ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede hacer? Ya no soy su estudiante como para tener detención con él o como para que le quite puntos a Gryffindor, yo soy la maestra de Pociones de Hogwarts y él es solo mi colega de DCAO, no pienses en lo que viste en el despacho de Umbreon ayer en la noche, no pienses en el sueño que tuviste con él, no pienses en como en ese sueño su lengua te hacia el amor en la boca de una manera única, no pienses que está en el mismo carruaje y que su aroma te está… ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER DEJA DE PENSAR EN SNAPE! Sacudo mi cabeza, joder necesito hablar con Harry

**-¿Callada hoy Granger?-**lo escucho hablarme**-¿Mala noche quizás?-**

**-No todos tenemos el privilegio de dormir con alguien, como usted-**si será el muy bastardo ¡Hasta sonríe!

**-Preferiría dormir con alguien más muchas gracias-**

**-Bueno a su edad no tiene por qué regodearse-**

**-No soy tan viejo-**dice molesto

**-Pero los cuarenta ya no los cumple-**respondo con triunfante, el resopla ¡Ja! En su cara, pero esto no dura para siempre

**-¿Celosa Granger?-**

**-¿Yo celosa?-**el asiente, además de murciélago ¡Es un creído!**-Por favor Snape, tengo mejor gusto-**

**-Oh si, ya veo, como ese gusto por las hortalizas andantes-**

**-Bueno, creo que ambos compartimos el gusto por los pelirrojos-**Veo como su cara se contrae, tal vez me he pasado de la raya con lo último**-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-**

**-Da igual-**La conversación termina cuando él dirige su mirada hacia el paisaje que hay afuera, me siento mal, muy mal, yo quiero olvidarme de Ron y sé que a Snape le ha costado montones olvidarse de la mamá de Harry, no es nada bonito cuando te los recuerdan, así que para confraternizar con él, respeto su silencio.

La llegaba al pueblo es como poco, alterada, los estudiantes lo único que quieren es salir a divertirse y eso es algo que yo no se los puedo negar, pero claro aquí está Snape, quien con un solo grito hace que todos se queden quietos

**-Dos cosas alcornoques, no se maten o destrocen el pueblo porque si me entero de algo los haré pasar unas vacaciones en el fondo del lago negro con el calamar gigante-**delicadeza nivel Snape**-Y lo otro, los quiero a todos reunidos aquí a las seis en punto, ahora FUERA DE MI VISTA-**No tenía que decir más, todos se dispersan como si a nuestro alrededor hubiera una bomba, bueno está Snape, se puede considerar como una.

Me acerco a él, debo decirle que me ausentaré una o dos horas porque quedé con Harry en "_LasTres Escobas"_ y luego quien sabe dónde más, pero antes que pueda siquiera dar un paso, el tose muy fuerte, muy pero muy fuerte, que hasta mis propios pulmones duelen, se cubre la boca con el antebrazo, nunca lo he visto así, la cara se le pone más blanca si eso es posible mientras la tos sigue fortaleciéndose, me acerco, saco una botella de agua de mi mochila y paso con la mano que tengo libre hago un movimiento circular para que la tos se aminore

**-Tómela-**le extiendo la botella**-Vamos le hará bien-**me mira de reojo, pero la acepta, con cuidado saca su antebrazo de su boca, y bebe el agua, yo me quedo helada al ver un poco de sangre en sus siempre tan pulcras ropas y en su boca, él parece captar mi mirada y una vez de se toma el agua dice con voz muy ronca

**-Nagini-**se toca suavemente el cuello**-Los doctores…reconstruyeron mis cuerdas vocales y el cuello pero…-**esboza una mueca de dolor**-Se supone que…que no debo forzar la voz…-**

**-Es muy imprudente de su parte Snape-**niego con la cabeza ¡Este hombre debería cuidar mejor de él!**-Por Merlín, es su salud-**

**-Esos idiotas no de dejan más remedio-**vuelve a beber agua**-en mi túnica…tengo poción para…-**Coloco uno de mis dedos en sus labios, están helados pero se sienten suaves

**-No hables, descansa la voz-**comienzo a revisar su túnica, es increíble el calor que desprende su cuerpo y el delicioso aroma que tiene él, respiro hondo para que mi cerebro guarde este delicioso aroma, por fin encuentro un pequeño frasco un líquido verde en él, se lo muestro y él asiente con la cabeza, abre la tapa y toma un sorbo, luego de colocar cara de asco la devuelve a su escondite

**-Gracias-** le sonrió, he inconscientemente acaricio la mordedura de la serpiente, si tan solo la hubiera tratado yo…**-No es su culpa Granger… esos tontos medimagos…no saben hacer nada bien-**

**-¿Se siente mejor?-**

**-Si mucho mejor, gracias-** Es ahora que me doy cuenta de lo muy cercana que estoy a su cuerpo, de que en realidad está lloviendo fuertemente y que Snape tiene unos lindos ojos**-Es mejor si…es mejor si vamos a…-**no puedo hablar coherentemente

**-Sí, creo que tiene razón-**

La lluvia toma fuerza ¡Hola cabeza de arbusto! Mi cabello se esponja y mis ropas quedan súper empapadas, así como estoy sé que pescaré un resfriado de proporciones épicas, creo que hoy no veré a mi buen amigo Harry; ambos corremos hacia las tres escobas lo más rápido que podemos para que esta lluvia no nos siga mojando y cuando por fin divisamos el dichoso bar, un trueno retumba por todo el pueblo. Entramos empapados hasta el más allá y con un frio que cala los hueso, veo a Snape, está mucho más pálido que denante, no puedo hacer mucho, yo estoy igual de mojada

**-Oh dios mío ¡Herms!-**

**-¡Harry!-**Veo a mi amigo frente mío y sonrío ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo!**-Pensé que no venias-**

**-¿Y no ver a mi mejor amiga? Estas loca-**Harry me seca en un instante con su varita, luego ve a mi acompañante, no dice nada, solo hace lo mismo que conmigo**-Snape-**

**-Potter-**Si miran por unos segundos, como estudiándose**-Veo que le ha ido bien de Auror, es más competente-**

**-Gracias-**dice cortésmente mi amigo**-¿Le gustaría sentarse con nosotros?-**

**-No me queda de otra, debo de estar con su amiguita hoy-**Otro trueno vuelve a resonar en el pueblo y nuevamente la lluvia comienza a caer fuertemente, si sigue así deberemos llevar a los alumnos al colegio antes de lo previsto, es increíble que esa suave lluvia se haya convertido en algo poco menos que diluvio.

Mientras las horas pasan, Snape, Harry y yo permanecemos juntos y en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, corrección, Snape esta mudo mientras Harry y yo nos ponemos al corriente, me pregunta por las clases, yo sobre el ministerio, si es que su plan va bien y él dice que sí

**-No he recibido muchas cartas tuyas Herms ¿No ha llevado tu locura todavía?-** Es una clave, disimuladamente me dice si todavía no necesito un polvo con él…pienso sobre lo que pensé ayer… tal vez si ha llegado…

**-La estoy controlando, te avisaré cuando necesite a un psiquiatra-**ambos reímos, pero Snape sigue ido en su mundo, eso me preocupa, pero Harry insiste

**-¿Y la otra parte?-**Se a lo que se refiere, si me he acordado de Ron… no, en realidad no lo he hecho salvo hoy cuando le dije esa pesadez a Snape y las contadas veces que he hablado con Umbreon sombre él

**-Todo perfecto-**Harry revuelve mi cabello y es ahora cuando Snape por fin da señales de vida, resopla molesto, pero no le hacemos caso ¿Qué le pasa?**-¿Y tú Harry?-**

**-Bien, diría que muy bien-**Harry toma un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla**-Ya sabrás por qué-**

Luego de diez minutos de conversación con mi amigo, la gente comienza a aplaudir y Harry me da un codazo, algunas mesas se mueven y se acomodan para formar un pequeño escenario, no entiendo nada, veo a Snape rodar los ojos cuando un joven sube vestido con pantalón negro y camisa blanca, destacando un unas tenis rojas en sus pies, pero mayor es mi sorpresa cuando descubro que no es un chico ¡Es Umbreon! Joder que cambiada se ve, escanea el lugar con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos dan con nuestra mesa, ella sonríe

**-¿No es ella bonita?-**dice mi amigo a mi oído**-La vine a ver todos los fines de semana en verano-**Por eso llegaba tan tarde ¡Qué bien guardado se lo tenía!

**-¿Te cuento algo?-**Harry me mira confundido**-La conozco, es la profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts-**A mi amigo casi se le cae la mandíbula, me rio y luego para que Snape no me escuche le susurro al oído**-Y creo que tiene algo con Snape-**

**-Hermione, con una broma al día es suficiente-**pero al ver mi gesto serio Harry ve a Snape y luego susurra**-Maldición-**

Nunca había escuchado tocar a Umbreon la guitarra, pero ahora estoy igual que Harry ¡Qué bonito suena! Con mi amigo, bailo y canto las canciones que toca ¡Pero que romántico estamos hoy! De seguro debe de estar así porque Snape la vino a ver. Cuando la chica termina con el último acorde, Harry y yo nos sentamos exhausto pero felices

**-Se supone Granger-**dice Snape enojado**-Que vino aquí a cuidar se los alumnos, no para bailar junto a su novio-**

**-Harry no es mi novio y si lo fuera, eso no es de su incumbencia-**Luego una idea pasa por mi mente**-¿Acaso esta celoso?-**

**-¿Yo celoso? Por favor Granger tengo mejor gusto-**Bastardo; otro trueno vuelve a sonar, esta vez con una fuerza increíble que hace que el Bar se nueva, ambos nos miramos**-Convoque a su patronus, nos iremos en cuanto lleguen todos los alumnos-**

**-¿No será mejor…?-**

**-Haré que traigan los carruajes al Bar-**Así lo hacemos, tenemos un máximo de 10 minutos antes de que todos lleguen, miro a Harry y le sonrío, será hasta la próxima, tal vez

**-Woh, woh amigos, creo que hoy la madre naturaleza nos quiere recordar algo-**Volteamos a ver a Umbreon**-Y ya saben lo que dicen, no puedes ignorarla, como tampoco puedes ignorar el hecho de estar enamorado-**La mirada de la chica se dirige a Snape y este parece querer asesinarla**-Por eso antes de irme a mi dulce hogar quiero decirles que no se amarguen por el pasado, vivan el presente y le saquen brillo a una pena-** sus dedos pasea por las cuerdas mientras una alegre música de fondo, es la última, la más alegre que ha tocado y que con gusto escucharé porque el nombre me llena el corazón

**-Para olvidar busca otro amor****  
****y arropa tu labios en él,****  
****hay besos que mueren casi al nacer****  
****se ahogan si vas a llorar,****  
****y dormirás con un beso todo dolor****  
****con susurros el viento****  
****hará de tu cuerpo canción-**

El público aplaude, pero Harry y yo nos miramos, es como si nos mandaran una indirecta bien directa, veo a Snape negar con la cabeza y como este aprieta con fuerza su vaso

**-Si la soledad se instala a vivir****  
****en el rellano de ti,****  
****dibuja ventanas con tintas de adiós****  
****deja escapar el dolor,****  
****y vestirás de sonrisas tu despertar****  
****de caricias de libertad, primaveras en ti-**

Umbreon sonríe, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la música, ella salta y deja que su letra nos invada

**-¿Dónde están tus ganas de luchar?****  
****¿Dónde está tu gran amor?****  
****Sácale brillo a una pena****  
****y no dejes morar la pasión-**

¿Esto es un chiste? Joder, indirecta tras indirecta

**-¿Dónde están los sueños por cumplir?****  
****¿Dónde está todo tu honor?****  
****Sácale brillo a una pena****  
****y que un beso te arrope al dormir-**

****Ella abre los ojos y me mira directamente, con esos ojos que no tiene color fijo y como si me hablara a mí y solamente a mí sigue

**-Deja que otros labios****  
****se escondan en ti, no les dejes morir,****  
****deja que la luna se vista de ti****  
****las noches son para soñar-**

Umbreon hace resonar esas cuerdas, les da vida, mientras mi mente analiza lo que ella intentó decirme, lo entiendo, quiere que me enamore, pero… ¿De quién? ¿De Harry? Le he dicho que él es mi mejor amigo, pero nada más ¿Neville? No, él es de Luna, ¿Malfoy? Ni que estuviera loca, luego volteo y veo como sus ojos también se posan en él, Snape gruñe mientras vé que la chica lo apunta con el cuello del instrumento ¡ESTA PERDIÓ LA CABEZA! 

**-¿Dónde van los besos a morir?****  
****¿Dónde irá tanto dolor?****  
****¿Dónde están tus ganas de luchar?****  
****¿Dónde está tu gran amor?****  
****Sácale brillo a una pena****  
****y no dejes volar la pasión-**

La chica nos mira a ambos, mientras sus manos vuelan sobre las cuerdas, ella asiente

**-¿Dónde están los sueños por cumplir****?****  
****¿Dónde está todo tu honor?****  
****Sácale brillo a una pena****  
****y que un beso te arrope al dormir.-**

Ella hace vivir unos segundos más la cuerdas, hasta que ya, cansada pero satisfecha grita a todo pulmón

**-Que viva el amor y el rock and roll, nos vemos pronto-**Una estruendo similar a los truenos resuena en el bar, brindis suenan por todas partes, mientras yo asimilo lo que indirectamente me estuvo diciendo ¿Ella quiere que…? Oh no, esta debió beber algo, porque las posibilidades que eso pase son mínimas, miro a Harry él está boquiabierto, luego miro a Snape, su vaso, que hace poco estaba lleno de wiski de fuego, ya no tiene nada ¿Él habrá visto lo que yo ví? Probablemente sí, porque cuando él ve que los observo se pone rojo, joder, esto debe ser igual de humillante para él, milagrosamente, nos avisan que los carruajes y que ya hay varios estudiantes, me despido de Harry

**-Acuérdate de hablarle de mí- **dice guiñándome un ojo

**-Lo tendré en mente-**Ella aparece, pero la veo hablar con Snape, mientras el pasa la lista y ve como los estudiantes suben a los carruajes, veo a la chica tirarse el pelo y gestos desesperados, esos dos traman algo, algo en lo que intuyo, estoy involucrada.

**BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO POR ESTA SEMANA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D UNA COSA, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE (YO NO SÉ) LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA SACALE BRILLO A UNA PENA (QUE ORIGINAL CONSIDERANDO EL TITULO DEL CAP) Y ES DEL GRAN MAGO DE OZ (CABRONAZA DE CORAZON :D) SOLO SI ALGUIEN QUIERE**

**UNA VEZ MÁS UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SUS ALARMAS Y FAVORITOS, JUNTOS CONSTRUYENDOS FINC PARA EL FUTURO! UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	6. Callate

**HOLA, COMO ESTAN? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Y LO SIENTO SI ME HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR :C PERO EL LICEO BUBU… EN FIN LUEGO DE UNA SEMANA DE AUSENCIA, ESPERO QUE ESTO LO COMPENSE**

**CAPITULO 6: CALLATE**

**POV SEVERUS**

Razón número uno del porque no debo enamorarme de Granger: no soportaría una desilusión amorosa, razón número dos: ella es mucho menor que yo, razón número tres: es una Gryffindor insufrible sabelotodo, razón número cuatro: ¿? Nada, no se me ocurre nada, solo tengo tres razones, tres jodidas razones y la única que tiene un verdadero argumento válido es el primero, pero igualmente, debía tener los otros dos, porque uno solo no basta. Comienzo a recrear mis encuentros con ella, es siempre lo mismo, ella entra en el mismo lugar que yo y me convierto en el mayor bastardo del mundo, la insulto he intento humillarla como cuando ella era mi estudiante, ya no funciona, ella me responde y eso me saca de mis casillas, quiero que no me mire de esa forma desafiante, quiero que deje de invadir mi espacio cada vez que discutimos, quiero que vuelva a ser esa niña tímida, no esa mujer que uno se da la vuelta para mirarla, porque cuando nadie se da cuenta, yo la observo, aprecio cada centímetro de ella porque mi masoquista mente quiere tener su imagen, mi mente me dice que debo tenerla junto a mí y mi corazón dice que me aleje de ella antes de que se rompa.

Tengo rondas esta noche, Granger y yo tenemos el quinto piso, Longbottom había cambiado pasillos conmigo una semana atrás porque esta semana tenía que replantar unas mandrágoras, para mi desgracia sus pasillos de esta semana eran con aquella mujer, a mí me tocaban con Trelawney así que por un lado estaba bien, no me tocaba estar con esa loca. La primera ronda con ella fue, en simples palabras, una guerra de insultos por parte de ambos, creo que estuvo a punto de hechizarme más aún cuando le dije si extrañaba a su novio, ella me aclaró que lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con Harry, no era de mi incumbencia y que mejor yo me preocupara de mis asuntos. El segundo día no hablamos, simplemente ella fue por la dirección opuesta y una vez que nos encontramos se fue caminando con infinito desprecio.Y hoy, el tercer día no sabía lo que me esperaba, ya habíamos tenido nuestro encontrón diario cuando le dije que una poción contra forúnculos era muy simple para alumnos de quinto año "! A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTÓ ¡" fue la respuesta que tuve.

**-Bien alcornoques, la clase terminó, ahora ¡LARGO!-**La clase de tercero se fue rauda y veloz, hace ya cinco clases que intentaba que esos idiotas hicieran un Patronum, pero todavía no habían logrado nada, absolutamente nada. Ordené el salón y comencé mi travesía entre el mar de inútiles hasta la biblioteca, habían llegado libros nuevos sobre pociones, quería preparar algunas en mi despacho, seré el profesor de DCAO, pero las pociones siempre serán de mis materias favoritas.

En cuanto llegué me encaminé hasta la sección de pociones y tomé el libro que quería, comencé a ojearlo mmmm tal vez podía mejorarlo un poco…

**-Vamos Umbreon, ven que quiero ese libro-**

**-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? Tengo mucho sueño Herms-**

¿Justo ahora? Por toda la sagrada familia de Merlín ¿Por qué tienen que ser esas dos? Intento salir de este lugar, pero mi huida fue truncada por ese pajarraco, la fulmino con la mirada y luego escucho como Granger resopla

**-¿No mira por donde va Snape? ¿Sus ojos de murciélago ya no se adaptan a esta luz?-**

**-Vaya Granger, veo que estamos a la defensiva hoy ¿Cuántos cabezas huecas hicieron estallar sus calderos hoy?-**

**-Todavía llevo ese marcador en cero-**Joder, humillado por una niñata**-Pero por su expresión veo que en sus clases no hay avances-**

**-Defensa lleva su tiempo-**digo para no dejarla salir con la suya

**-Pociones igual, usted me enseñó-**

**-¿Pueden dejar de pelear de una vez?-** Ambos nos damos la vuelta y vemos a Umbreon**-Enserio, me estresan, paren de una vez-**Arroja un libro**-Allí tienes tu puñetero libro Herms, vámonos, nos vemos luego Snape-**

Ella la toma de la mano y la saca de mi campo visual, joder, tan cerca, su olor está presente a mi alrededor, unos centímetros más y tal vez… no y no, yo me la estoy sacando de la mente, esto es solo una forma de hacerlo pero… es tan difícil… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea me tengo que enamorar de mujeres que están fuera de mi alcance? El universo está contra mío desde tiempo inmemorable. Camino hasta mi despacho y me encierro para leer con calma el libro, hay unas pociones muy buenas que sé que realizaré en algún momento cuando tenga todos los ingredientes, otras que creo mejoraré y algunas que paso de largo porque son una mierda, tomo notas, ya que este libro lo deberé devolver luego y no pienso dejar otro de mis libros por allí y ayudar a un cabeza hueca como lo hice con Potter en sexto año, si quieren buenas calificaciones, pues que estudien.

**-¿Por qué eres así con ella?-**¿Cuándo entró?

**-Vete-**cambio de página**-Estoy ocupado… ¡OYE!-**

**-Te entregaré esto una vez que me respondas-**Sin sus lentillas, Umbreon tienes los ojos igual de negros que yo**-Severus… ¿Por qué alejas a Hermione de tí?-**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- **le quito el libro**-Además ¿Por qué tan interesada en lo que pase entre ella y yo?-**

**-Es porque, te estás negando la posibilidad de ser feliz-**Miro hacia otro lado**-¡JODER! Eres un adulto Snape, se supone que puedes con esto-**

**-¿Qué sabes tú pajarraco?-**

**-¿Quién es el niño ahora? Solo espero que te portes bien con ella esta noche… ah y toma-**Me extiende un papel**-Están allí, solo si te interesa-**

**-Creo que te está quedando claro de que no me interesa-**Dije dejando el papel en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio**-¿Cómo los encontraste?-**

**-Tengo mis contactos-**Cuando levanté la mirada, ella ya no estaba, solo espero que no choque, otra vez salió sin lentillas y ya sé que significa eso.

En realidad no tenía nada que responderle, yo me comportaba como quería porque yo sé lo que hago con mi vida, si quiero estar con Granger, pues ¡Estoy con ella! Y como yo NO QUIERO estar con ella, pues simple, yo no estoy con ella, puedo valérmelas solo para conquistarla…o eso creo.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que yo pude imaginar, nadie había vuelto a interrumpirme y ya tenía algunas ideas para mejorar esas pociones, tal vez mañana terminaría ese libro si no dejo informes esta noche; salgo de mis aposentos para dirigirme al quinto piso, pasando por el tercero veo a Granger salir de su despacho, se nota que está enojada, las mejillas rojas y esa expresión de "muérete ahora" me lo confirma, ella me observa y solo resopla fuertemente, vaya parece que alguien está de malas y yo que pensé que mi genio era malo

**-¿Qué le pasa Granger? ¿Su novio no le escribió esta semana?-**

**-¿Porque no te callas Snape?-**

**-Veo que es eso-**

**-¿Sabe qué? Piense lo que quiera-**Apura su paso**-¿Puede apurarse? ¿Los años nos están pasando una mala jugada hoy?-**Esta vez soy yo el que resoplo, pero no respondo, no seguiré este juego, yo soy un adulto responsable así que no haré nada contra el comportamiento infantil de Granger.

Seguimos caminando en completo silencio luego de ese pequeño encontrón, pero sabía que había una tensión entre nosotros y yo no quería ser el responsable de que esta estallara de un momento para otro. Me detengo en una sala vacía, se escuchan murmullos dentro de esta, tomo la muñeca de Granger y esta me mira asustada

**-¿Pero que le…?-**

**-Shhhhhhh-**la silencio con un dedo en los labios, están helados**-Calle y escuche niña tonta-**Con sigilo abro la puerta, como pensaba dos alumnos en forma indecorosa

**-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí-**digo mientras observo al chico de Gryffindor y a la chica de Slytherin, la reconozco está en sexto…ya hablaremos de esto en la sala común**-¿Algo que decir?-**

**-Profesor Snape, profesora Granger nosotros…-**

**-Calle ya señor Straus, mañana a detención y 80 puntos menos para su casa y en cuanto a usted señorita Egan-**la chica me miró avergonzada**-Esperaba un poco más de criterio por parte de usted, castigada después de clases, ahora retírense de mi vista-**

**-Y 80 puntos menos también para Slytherin señorita Egan-**¿Escuche bien? Volteé a ver a Granger quien tenía una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro**-¿Creías que se iba a ir libre Snape? Tú podrás ser corrupto porque son de tu casa, pero esa chica era tan responsable como ese joven-**

**-Yo los encontré, yo veré a quien le quito puntos y a quien no-**dije enojado

**-Si no se ha dado cuenta **_**señor**_**, yo también soy profesora y yo veo a quien le quito puntos-**

**-Solo eres una insufrible sabelotodo-**me acerqué a ella

**-Y porque lo sé todo, sé a quién le debo quitar los puntos-**frunció el ceño**-¿Alguna otra cosa Snape?-**

**-Insolente-**siseé**-Aunque seas profesora, sigues siendo una niña para mí-**

**-Como si me importara tu opinión, murciélago grasiento-**resoplé molesto**-¿Por qué no va donde su novia para que lo reconforte?-**

**-Entre ella y yo no hay nada-**

**-Me alegro por ella, nadie lo soporta-**Más cerca

**-Mida sus palabras Granger-**

**-¿O si no qué?-**me miró desafíate

**-Me veré en la obligación de callarla-**

**-Como si pudiera hacerlo, vamos Snape, quiero ver como lo hace-**Me está sacando de mis casillas

**-No me provoque Granger-**

**-No lo estoy provocando Snape, solo quiero ver que se le ocurre a su mente tan brillante para lograr callar…-**Termino con la tortuosa distancia, tomo a la fuerza su rostro y comienzo a besarla como hace tiempo quiero, la beso con fuerza, por un momento ella se resiste, quedándose estática y dejando que yo tome el control del asunto, la acerco más a mi cuerpo, joder, ella huele tan bien…Siento un golpe en la mejilla, me separo de ella la miro por unos instantes y vuelvo a sus labios, vuelvo a sentir un golpe, luego un tercero pero una vez que mi lengua dentra en su boca, sus manos pasan a mi espalda y sus uñas comienzan a clavarse entre mis ropas.

**POV HERMIONE**

Quería alejarlo de mí, quería que apartara su cuerpo del mío ¡Como se atreve! Lo golpeé fuerte en la mejilla, esa cachetada debió bastar para que se alejara de mí y para que recapacitara por sus actos, eso creí o eso esperé, pero cuando sus labios volvieron a los míos supe que el veneno de la serpiente afectó de sobremanera al cerebro de este hombre; le dí dos cachetadas más pero a él no le importaron, quería volver a golpearlo pero cuando su lengua encontró la mía…joder fue tan…oh Dios como explicarlo, lo único que sé es que Snape las pagaría por mi sequia sexual, ni siquiera me importaba que fuera él, luego de este beso que asumiera las consecuencias, mis manos se fueron directo a su espalda y mis piernas comenzaron a rodear su cintura, escuché sus gemidos una vez que comencé a moverme, me acerqué más contra él

**-¿Qué pasa Snape? ¿La niña te dejó sin habla?-**

**-Mocosa…-**Intentó besarme pero yo me alejé

**-Nada de besos, yo no beso en los labios-**repuse tajante, no, no todavía no

**-¿Y el de hace poco?-**susurró cerca de mi oído

**-Tómelo por suerte-**deslicé mis manos por debajo de su pantalón**-Ahora, creo que estábamos en otros asuntos, espero que sepa tratar con alguien de mi edad-**besé su cuello, mientras mis dedos tocaban suavemente su erección, joder luego de tanto tiempo…

**-No me subestime Granger-**me llevó hacia una mesa vacía y me sentó en ella**-¿Alguna vez haz estado con alguien mayor?-**

**-Solo he estado con una persona-**dije mientras me divertía viendo su cara de placer con cada movimiento de mis dedos, ya sé cómo Snape puede ser domesticado, vi en sus ojos como una pequeña flama de ira apareció en su ojos ¿Celos? Pero que esperaba, ya no tengo 17 años para ser una joven virginal**-¿Se va a quedar sin hacer nada?-**

**-Solo espero que no se arrepienta Granger-**volví a frotarme contra él**-Esta será su condena niña insolente-**

Sus manos tomaron mi blusa y la tironearon, los botones salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, acercó su boca a la altura de mis pechos y comenzó a pasar su lengua por sobre ellos de forma condenadamente lenta… joder, el aire de mis pulmones de desplazó hacia el exterior y mis manos aflojaron el agarre que tenía sobre él, comenzó a succionar y morder parte de la piel de mis senos mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a sacarme el sujetador, encontró rápidamente mi broche y con un movimiento ya lo había sacado

**-Oh Merlín…-**eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, Snape había comenzado a atacar mis pezones, joder, joder ¡Pero que dicha!**-Más fuerte, más fuerte por favor-**dije entre gemidos

**-Silencio niñata-**Las manos de Snape fueron bajando, más abajo…llegó al botón de mi pantalón y se detuvo**-¿En verdad no besas en los labios?-**

**-No-**repuse, ¿Por qué se detenía? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡JODER QUE NO SE ACOBARDE AHORA!**-Ahora sigue, joder, sigue-**comencé a desabrochar su cinturón, joder ¿Por qué esperar?

**-Yo no…-**acerqué mi mano y la puse sobre el bóxer**-Joder, Granger-**

**-No me dejará así ¿Verdad?-**Tomé una de sus manos y la adentré en mi ropas**-Eso sería injusto, **_**profesor**_**-**

**-Mierda…Granger…por favor…-**

**-Hazlo-**¿Dónde estaba el Snape seguro? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de este hombre?**-Vamos, quiero hacerlo, follame-**Snape me miró unos segundos directamente a los ojos, se le veían de un negro mucho más oscuro, paseé mi lengua por mis labios mmmm, sabían muy bien… ¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo? Yo… los labios de Snape volvieron sobre los míos ¡Joder, que bien sabe!, dejé que me besara, dejé que su lengua se encontrara con la mía, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y comencé a acariciar su cabello, si tal vez un poco grasiento, pero ¡Al diablo con eso! Solo quiero sexo en estos minutos. Sus manos comenzaron a pasear por mis muslos, gemí, oh Dios ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? Acerqué más su rostro al mío, el suspiró, oh dulce Merlín, que bien besa

**-Házmelo ya-**exigí en su boca, comencé a desabrochar esa larga cadena de botones que su levita poseía, la deslicé por sus brazos**-Oh por…si…justo allí-**

**-Mmmmmmmm, vaya Granger, me sorprende cada vez más-** joder si eso podía hacerme un dedo ¡Que podía hacerme lo otro! Apreté las piernas para sentirlo aún más

**-Más ¡MAS POR FAVOR!-**

**-Shhhhhhhh-**dijo a mi oído**-No tan alto Granger, alguien nos podría oír-**a la mierda los demás, yo lo que quiero es sexo**-Estas tan estrecha-**

**-Vamos, vamos por favor-**puse mis manos en su trasero para atraerlo más a mí**-Dame lo que necesito-**Mordí su cuello, su piel se erizaba y lo que sentía entre medio de las piernas crecía y crecía ¿Cómo será eso posible? Me reí ante lo simple que era poner nervioso a Snape en estas situaciones. Pronto el bajó mis pantalones y los tiró lejos de mi alcance, si me quitaba las bragas en estos momentos, estaría desnuda en un salón vacío de clases haciéndolo con mi ex profesor de pociones… ¡Al diablo las demás cosas! ¡Hay que vivir el momento!

**-Hermione… dioses…Hermione-**gimió Snape cuando comencé a bajar su bóxer**-Para, por favor…-**

**-¿Te doy miedo?-**dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo**-Si no me hubiera besado, nada de esto estaría pasando, así que es mejor que se calle, **_**profesor**_**-**beso bajo su barbilla, voy haciendo un camino de besos, pero sin llegar a sus labios, cuando llego a la punta de su nariz, la muerdo lentamente

**-Hermi…one-**sisea, así que Snape es un tanto pasivo mmmmm, esto trae un sinfín de posibilidades

**-Hazlo, házmelo por favor-** lentamente comienza a bajar mis bragas, toca lentamente mis piernas, yo sigo besándolo, ahora en el cuello, siento que se va acercando cada vez más**-No te detengas-**lo miro a los ojos**-Si no serás…hom…hom…bre muer…to Oh Dios siiiiiii-**

**-¿Decía…Granger?-** lo veo morderse el labio, ¡Si y doble sí! Snape se queda quieto unos segundos para que me logre acostumbrar a él, pero luego empieza a moverse, gimo, esto es…mucho, muchísimo mejor que lo que he probado, coloca sus manos en mis caderas y hace un movimiento con la pelvis ¡Que me deja sin aliento!

**-Más, más por favor… si, si justo allí, allí-**muerdo su hombro

**-Granger…joder, Granger-**sube sus manos por mi espalda y coloca sus manos rodeando mi cuello y vuelve a besarme, pero no puedo pensar en nada más, en nada más que no sea en este hombre y en la maravillosa forma que tiene de tener sexo. Muerdo sus labios, araño su espalda y lo aprieto un poco, comienzo a mover las caderas, estoy tan, pero tan cerca **–Granger... Grangerr…No por…favor…Hermi…-**

**-Lo quiero…todo-**ya no tenemos noción de nada, nuestros movimientos son erráticos y nuestras respiraciones son trabajosas, Snape sale y dentra con fuerza, yo quiero más, mucho más todavía**-Más, más… Oh Dios SIIII-**Digo cuando ya mi cuerpo se sacia completamente

**-Hermione…-**susurra Snape en mi oído, puedo sentir que para él esto ha sido todo, deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro, dejo que mis manos descansen en su espalda, esto ha sido, sin duda alguna la mejor noche de mi vida.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando ya la paz post sexo se comienza a acabar comienzo a pensar en lo sucedido ¡ME HE ACOSTADO CON SNAPE! Mierda, mierda debí perder mi cabeza, lo vuelvo a mirar, sigue con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, joder, joder ¿En qué me he metido?

**BUENO, ¿QUE LES PARECE? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A ESAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE AGREGARON ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALARMAS, TAMBIEN A LA GENTE QUE COMENTÓ, ESAS ACCIONES HACEN QUE ESCRIBIR SEA MÁS FACIL.**

**UN COMUNICADO, SI HAY ALGUN COMPATRIOTA CHILENO DEL NORTE LEYENDO ESTO PUES ¡ARRIBA QUE SE PUEDE! NOSOTROS LOS DEL SUR NOS LEVANTAMOS DE 8.8 USTEDES PUEDEN CON EL 8.2 Y EL 7.6! FUERZA! UN BESASO ESPECIAL XERXES ELI**


	7. Olvidalo

**NUNCA, NUNCA MÁS VUELVO A VER CREEPYPASTAS ANTES DE DORMIR TT^TT TENGO INSOMNIO, SEMANA DE MIERDA ¬¬' :C PERO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO (Y QUE PARESCO UN ZOMBI) UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALARMAS, YA DIERON UN PASO, VEMOS COMO LES VÁ:**

**CAPITULO 7: OLVIDALO**

**POV SEVERUS**

Respiro, respiro y vuelvo a respirar para que mi cerebro vuelva a trabajar, mis parpados me pesan y sinceramente estoy muy cómodo aquí, Granger huele tan bien y es tan suave, joder ¿En verdad ella y yo…? Oh mierda ¿Cómo fue que…? No, mala pregunta, si sé cómo empezó todo y sé cómo terminó pero la cuestión es ¡¿QUE MIERDA HICIMOS?! No me quejo pero, esto fue todo tan repentino, tan explosivo que no sé en qué momento Granger tomó las riendas del asunto y ni siquiera sé dónde estamos. Mi respiración comienza a normalizarse, abro los ojos y me encuentro con el cuello de Granger, aspiro su olor…joder que rico, la abrazo, la quiero tener más cerca

**-¿Qué demonios creé que hace?-**dice tensándose

**-¿Disculpa?-**

**-El show ya terminó Snape, ya puede soltarme-**me empuja lejos de ella, se baja de la mesa y comienza buscar sus ropas**-¿Podría vestirse? Tenemos rondas que terminar-**

**-Granger ¿Su cerebro analiza lo que acaba de suceder?-**Ella me mira enojada cuando termina de arreglar sus ropas con magia, yo hago lo propio con las mías, pero de la manera manual

**-Solo fue sexo, no le veo lo malo-**Se acerca**-Oh y por cierto…-**El sonido es seco y veloz, no distingo cuando su mano impacta en mi cara, solo sé que duele, duele y mucho**-Eso fue por besarme, cuando le dije que YO NO LO HACIA-**

**-No escuche que se quejaba-**

**-Pues tampoco puede alardear mucho, digamos que solo fue un polvo medio-**resoplo y a ella parece gustarle**-No aguantas mucho Snape-**Me deja con la palabra en la boca, se va por la puerta como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada.

Tengo dos opciones, la primera ir por ella, desnudarla y demostrarle que soy más que "Un polvo medio" la segunda, hacer como ella y fingir que aquí no ha pasado nada, me inclino por la segunda. No sé qué valor saqué para besarla minutos antes, tal vez el hecho de estar tan cerca y esa tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Me toco los labios, había besado a Granger, no una, sino varias veces en este corto lapso de tiempo y de una forma totalmente explosiva, había terminado teniendo sexo con ella sobre una mesa en un aula vacía… ¿Eso es lo que hicimos con Granger? Camino siguiéndola desde atrás, ella no se ha volteado a verme, creo que hace como si yo no existiera, cuando lo único que pasa por mi mente fue lo que pasó entre nosotros, cuando lo único que tengo presente es ella y lo delicado que se sentí su cuerpo junto al mío, en lo suave que es su piel y en el delicioso olor que ella desprende…

**-¿Me ha escuchado Snape? ¿Snape? ¡DESPIERTE DE UNA VEZ MURCIELAGO!-**Me detengo, Granger me está mirando directamente con el ceño fruncido

**-Vaya, hasta que nos dignamos a hablar-**ella resopla**-¿Qué sucede ahora Granger?-**

**-Esto que ha ocurrido, no se volverá a repetir-**levanto una ceja**-Fue un error, un jodido impulso y además-**me mira con malicia**-Usted no es mi tipo-**

**-Fue usted quien empezó eso Granger-**respondo un tanto irritado

**-Yo no me lancé a sus labios-**

**-No fui yo quien metió mano en sus pantalones primeramente-**Vuelve a resoplar, bien, se da por perdida

**-Como sea, eso nunca ocurrió, que tenga buenas noches Snape-**

**-Granger…-**Ella se va, me deja otra vez con las palabras en la boca**-Joder, maldición ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?-**Me agarro el cabello y lo tiro hacia atrás en forma desesperada, necesito saber qué demonios le pasa ¿Quién comprende a las mujeres? Deberían tener un manual para saber que nos toca esperar de ellas. Vuelvo a resoplar y me encamino derecho a las mazmorras, debo pensar en lo ocurrido, debo analizar, debo… preguntarle a una mujer.

No voy a mi despacho, me dirijo al tercer piso, me maldigo internamente cuando recuerdo que su despacho está frente al de ella, mierda, mierda y más mierda creo que esta no es mi noche. Granger está fuera de su despacho, la veo morderse el labio mientras cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño gemido, joder… agito la cabeza ¿Qué me pasa? Oh si, ya recuerdo, estúpido, estúpido corazón y sentimientos que se reactivaron. Espero a que ella entre, no pienso armar otro numerito de aquellos, no quiero pelear con ella y menos terminar, bueno…como hace poco, bueno si, pero tal vez de una manera un poco más normal, si es que se puede tomar esto como normal, quiero hacer todo con calma, o eso quería hasta que me metí entre sus piernas… ya Severus serénate por amor a Merlín, ya no eres un crio hormonado "_Bueno, se dice que los cuarenta es una segunda adolescencia_" No le haré caso a mi jodida conciencia, no ahora.

Una vez que Granger entra en su despacho, entro en el otro, sé la clave así que es fácil. No hay nadie, sus cosas están tiradas por aquí y por allá, ruedo los ojos cuando veo el reloj, cerca de medianoche… es una debilucha, me encamino hasta una puerta pequeña que está semi abierta, escucho pequeños murmullos y palabras carente de sentido, sigo avanzando hasta quedar parado al lado de una cama

**-No… es raíz de 16…no…-**

**-Umbreon…-**le toco el brazo, ella no responde**-Umbreon…-**abraza la almohada**-Umbreon…-**

**-No Jol…no haré tu tarea de Matemáticas…le diré a mamá…-**

**-¡JODER PAJARRACO, DESPIERTA!-**Grito en su oído, la chica abre los ojos y se levanta de la cama, mueve la cabeza para todos los lados hasta que da conmigo**-Ya era hora-**

**-Joder… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**Toma sus lentes y se los coloca**-Oh mierda, por un minuto pensé que era el bicho de mi hermano-**

**-Ya me dí cuenta-**La miro unos segundos, tomo aire que me armo de valor, vamos, puede con las guerras esto no debe ser tan difícil… TAN…**-Umbreon… tú eres una chica, por lo tanto…-**

**-Severus-**me mira enojada**-Tengo pechos, no me cuelga algo entre las piernas y sangro 5 días cada mes por las jodidas hormonas ¡CLARO QUE SOY UNA CHICA, IMBECIL!-**

**-No quería saber tanto-**Oh claro, acabo de tener sexo y no quiero saber lo otro**-Bueno, a lo que iba… ¿Por qué…por qué las mujeres…son tan…son…complicadas?-**digo ya completamente rojo

**-¿Complicadas?-**

**-Lo que oíste ¿Qué les pasa por el cerebro? ¿Tú te entiendes siquiera?-**Me mira por unos momentos, creo que me va a golpear, joder fue una mala idea venir a preguntarle a ella

**-Cuenta-**la miro sin entender**-No te hagas, ¿Qué pasó entre tú y ella?-**Miro al suelo, sinceramente ¿Debo decirle todo?**-Severus, no puedo ayudarte de otra forma-**

**-¿Por qué intuyes que es por Granger?-**

**-Soy mujer, es el sexto sentido-**Ella sonríe**-Dilo o te lo saco a base de veritaserum-**Oh genial, chantajeado

**-Tuve sexo-**Mi mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma**-Ella y yo…-**

**-Calla-**se pone roja**-Calla, ya cállate, no quiero saber tanto-**se cubre la cara con las manos**-Guárdate esos detalles para tí por favor-**

**-Tú querías saber-**reclamo

**-Severus…tengo 19 años y al único hombre que he besado es a mi padre cuando tenía cinco años y jugábamos a que yo me iba a casar y fue un beso en la mejilla-**La miro**-¿!Qué¡? Toda niña sueña alguna vez casarse con su padre, porque él es su héroe o algo por el estilo-**

**-Ósea que no sabes nada sobre relaciones amorosas-**sentencio

**-Tu tampoco eres un maestro, por algo llegaste hasta acá-**

Joder, eso quiere decir que estoy en el mismo punto, atrapado, solo y confundido, fantástico Severus, veamos cómo te las arreglas ahora… estoy muerto.

**POV HERMIONE**

No, esto no ha pasado, no eso nunca pasó… ¿A quién engaño? Yo me acosté con Snape, ni eso ¡Poco menos lo violé en esa aula! Joder, debo de estar completamente loca, es decir, ¡Es Snape! El murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras, el bastardo arrogante, fanfarrón y demás cosas que quieran decir ego enorme. Me dejo caer en la cama, no puedo creerlo, no asimilo nada todavía, es que fue…un impulso, si, solo un impulso; hace bastante tiempo que no había tenido sexo y él estuvo en el lugar y tiempo adecuado para satisfacer mis necesidades más básicas. En verdad ¡ME ENCANTÓ HACERLO CON ÉL! Pero no se lo iba a decir, no claro que no, ¿Para qué después su ego se inflara más? Pues que se busque a otra para que se lo diga, yo me llevo ese secreto a la tumba. Joder, Snape sabe dónde debe moverse, sabe cómo hacer que en poco tiempo llegue donde quiero, es eso o yo estaba muy necesitada… me inclino por la segunda…no, es la primera sin duda alguna, sentir sus manos, sentir su respiración, su olor, como su lengua recorría mi piel… y los labios ¡QUIEN DIRIA QUE EL MURCIELAGO SABE BESAR! Instintivamente me los toco, hace ya bastante tiempo que no beso, Harry nunca lo hizo y tampoco tuve algún novio durante todo este tiempo, el fantasma de Ron es algo que me lo impide, no creo que pueda, no debo hacerlo…_"Ellos ya hubieran rehecho sus vidas"_ la voz de mi amigo resuena en mi mente, esa charla, esa tarde, ese pacto entre los dos en donde juramos rehacer nuestras vidas, en buscar el amor una vez más, pero… una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo, sé que soy débil, sé que no podré hacerlo, porque cada vez que estuve con Harry, tenía que pensar en Ron para conseguir algo, como él pensaba en Ginny, nunca nos molestó eso, porque ese fue nuestro primer pacto, una relación de _follamigos_, con todos los beneficios del sexo y la amistad pueda traer, todas y cada una de las veces que he tenido sexo debo pensar en… Un momento, no todas, hace un rato, cuando… cuando estuve con Snape yo no…

**-Esto debe ser un chiste-**me levanto**-Un chiste de peor calaña que los de George-**

No, no y no, me niego a aceptar que cuando estuve con Snape solo pensé en él, que me excité con él, pensando en él y ahora que lo recapacito ¿¡POR QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ÉL!? Se me acaba de fundir el cerebro y no es nada, nada bonito. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito pensar con claridad, yo… yo…

**-Necesito aire fresco-** Me levanto y me encamino fuera de mi despacho.

En cuanto abro la puerta, la de al frente hace lo mismo pero no me esperaba ver a Snape salir de allí… oh mierda, creo que he metido la pata, es decir, ¿Él tiene novia? Oh genial, él sí pero no yo, hasta el murciélago puede, bien hecho Hermione…Me siento como una perra, como la reina de las perras. Él cierra la puerta y luego fija sus ojos en mí, está sonrojado y ¿Apenado? ¡Si la que debería estar así soy yo! Porque seguramente hice que se peleara con su novia… ¿Y a mí que me importa lo que le pasa a él? No, no es por él, es porque rompí la confianza con Umbreon… Oh genial, esto no me hace sentir mejor ¿Por qué la tierra no me traga en estos momentos?

**-Granger-**

**-¿Qué quiere?-**respondo a la defensiva**-¿Qué hace aquí?-**

**-Tengo que hablar con…-**

**-No tenemos de que hablar-**No quiero recordar nada, absolutamente nada, no quiero, le haré daño a los demás, no me importa hacérselo a Snape, pero a mis amigos…A quien engaño, ni al murciélago quiero dañar**-Mire, solo espero su novia no se entere-**

**-No es mi novia maldita sea –**sisea enojado

**-No me importa, no quiero verlo a menos que sea necesario-**Comienzo a caminar

**-Es necesario que hablemos ahora Granger-**me toma del brazo y hace que lo mire fijamente**-Lo que pasó hace un rato…-**

**-No pasó nada, SU EL TE ME-**Digo enojada

**-No se comporte como una niña-**

**-NO SOY UNA NIÑA-**Resoplo

**-Pues demuéstrelo comportándose como una mujer-**

Silencio, uno muy incómodo, peor que en otras ocasiones, siento lo helada que están sus manos, el frio me cala a través de la ropa y por un minuto me siento mal por él, veo que su cara vuelve a estar más pálida de lo normal, no está bien y tal vez sea por mi culpa, joder, la estoy cagando enormemente esta noche

**-Granger, debemos hablar-**

**-No quiero-**miro hacia otro lado**-Solo olvidemos que esto pasó-**

**-No-**Tironea de mi brazo**-No lo haré, joder Granger ¡SOMOS ADULTOS!-**

**-¡HACE POCO DIJO QUE ERA UNA NIÑA!-**Se acerca más a mí**-¿¡POR QUÉ NO NOS DETUVO SI TAN ADULTO ES!?-**

**-¡NO SE PUEDE PENSAR CLARAMENTE SI ALGUIEN COMIENZA A METER MANO EN TU ENTREPIERNA!-**

**-PUDO SOPORTAR CRUCIOS QUE SON MIL VECESS PEORES QUE ESO-**Lo empujo lejos de mí**-PERO A SU MENTE TAN LUCIDA NO SE LE OCURRE NADA MEJOR QUE BESARME Y FOLLARME-**Veo como en sus ojos destella algo, ira en estado máximo, nunca lo he visto así y en verdad no quiero volver a hacerlo, se acerca y toma mi rostro con ambas manos y planta sus labios sobre los míos otra vez, me quedo estática, como hace poco y cuando se separa me mira como si fuera de cristal

**-¿Qué vas a hacer si luego de besarte…me enamoro de tí?-**

Quiero responder, pero la sangre que veo caer de sus labios me dicen que mejor me calle, Snape comienza a toser fuertemente, la misma tos de la otra vez en Hogsmeade, su pecho sube y baja rápidamente hasta que él, se deja caer al suelo al parecer, del dolor que le produce esta horrible tos. No lo pienso dos veces y comienzo a revisar su túnica, él me dijo que siempre llevaba pociones para la tos en ella. Parece que sus cuerdas están por ser cortadas, el ruido que produce es demasiado fuerte y me siento culpable por esto, sé que él no debe forzar la voz y es lo único que hemos hecho. Cuando la encuentro, la destapo y se la doy en los labios, toco su frente y retiro los mechones de su cabello que cubren sus ojos

**-Vamos, bébesela, le hará bien-**

Hago que se la beba toda, su entrecejo se frunce en un gesto de desagrado en cada gota que ingiere, pero le hace bien porque su cara vuelve a tener un color normal, arreglo su cabello y con los dedos, limpio la sangre y la poción que escapó de su labios

**-Granger…-**

**-Levántese Snape, el frio le hará mal-**

**-Tenemos que…-**

**-No, al menos hoy no-**

Me levanto y lo dejo solo, entro en mi despacho con una idea malvada… ¿Qué tal será jugar un poco con él?

**NO ME MATEN PORQUE HERMS SE ESTÁ PORTANDO COMO UNA PERRA, ES PARTE DEL SHOW :D UNA VEZ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALARMAS, SIN USTEDES NO PODRIA ESCRIBIR :C **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN COMO ME INCENTIBAN, QUIERO COMENTARIOS :D UN BESADO Y SE CUIDAN XERXES ELI**


	8. Cayendo

**SEMANA DE MIERDA AH! LA WEA ESTRESANTE, QUIERO GOLPEAR ALGO, SEMANA DE MIERDA, PROFES DE MIERDA, TRABAJOS DE MIERDA, PADRES DE MIERDA….QUE TODO ARDA EN EL INFIERNO! ESTOY CON LOS NIVELES DE ESTRÉS MÁS ARRIBA DE LO NORMAL ¬¬':**

**CAPITULO 8: CAYENDO**

**POV HERMIONE**

Despierto con un peso menos en mi cuerpo, me siento liviana y sin querer rio cuando termino de arreglarme para ir a desayunar, ¿Soy mala persona? Definitivamente sí por el pensamiento que tuve en la noche, pero lamentablemente necesito de eso, necesito mantenerme en tierra, lo lamento Harry, sé que te prometí que ahora buscaría alguien de quien enamorarme, no un tipo con quien pasar el rato, lo lamento mucho. Y también lo lamento por Snape, porque él pagará los platos, él será mi cable a Tierra, al menos en el tiempo en que esté en Hogwarts. Salgo y comienzo a caminar al Gran Salón, escucho las risas de los estudiantes, algunos que reclaman por los deberes, veo como corren por los pasillos, en el techo pasan algunas lechuzas dejando el correo, recuerdo cuando nosotros éramos esos estudiantes y también recuerdo que esas risas eran más bien escasas, estos jóvenes no viven con el miedo a que Voldemort llegue de un momento para otro como lo hacíamos nosotros, pero para algo luchamos, para tener una vida en calma…para que los tres viviéramos en paz…No y no Herms deja de pensar en eso, esto es el presente, vive el presente y el ahora, no hay que recordar el pasado, olvida el pasado, entierra el pasado, quémalo…

Me siento en el lugar de siempre, estoy hablando con Neville animadamente cuando veo los cabellos negros de Snape, llega solo y cuando me ve, desvía la mirada mientras un lindo rojo cubre sus mejillas ¡Que dulce e inocente se ve! Casi me da pena…casi, su silla está a tres lugares del mío, Neville y Umbreon imposibilitan mis probabilidades de acércame a él y al parecer hoy no quiere verme. Lo veo comer un tanto tenso y también sé que me vigila por el rabillo del ojo y lo veo resoplar cada vez que me rio con Neville, vaya, es celoso… creo que podré hacer bajar eso humos, yo me mando sola y ningún hombre va a venir a controlar mi vida, al revés, ese hombre caerá ante mí y ese hombre no es otro más que Severus Snape. Termino y me levanto de mi asiento no sin antes tocar suavemente el hombro de Snape y hablarle al oído

**-Se le ve mejor, **_**señor**_**-**Lo veo tensarse y dejar la tostada a medio camino, suspendida en el aire**-Que tenga un lindo día Snape-**

Antes de que cualquiera comience a hablar salgo por la puerta trasera rumbo a las mazmorras para la primera clase del día.

Cuando termino el día siempre acostumbro ordenar el salón para mañana, me gusta decir que al menos tengo el control de algo, aunque sea de algunos instrumentos, en eso estoy cuando la puerta se abre y se cierra con un fuerte portazo, Snape llega hecho una furia hacia mí, quedando a solo dos palmos de distancia

**-¿Pero qué…?-**

**-Usted y yo, ahora en mi despacho-**dice furioso**-No se haga la graciosita Granger, tenemos una conversación pendiente y bien lo sabe-**

**-No tenemos nada-**respondo mientras me lavo las manos

**-¿Qué fue eso de la mañana Granger?-**

**-Solo estaba intentando ser amable, como anoche no estaba en…sus óptimas condiciones-**saco una jugosa manzana de me bolso y la muerdo, un sonoro "crack" se escucha en la sala y pequeñas gotas de jugo resbalan por mi boca, las limpio con mi lengua y trago lo que tengo, veo que él sigue cada uno de mis movimientos**-Solo era eso-**

**-Bien podría haberme preguntado cuando estuviéramos solos, no en frente de todo el colegio-**

**-¿Le molesta?-**Otra mascada y el mismo proceso**-No le veo razón-**

**-No se haga la graciosa Granger, pare-**dice mientras su mirada sigue mis labios**-Hablo en serio-**

**-No estoy haciendo nada malo-**Muerdo el palito de la manzana, traga hondo, bingo

**-Co…como sea, en mi despacho en cinco minutos y VAMOS a hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche, le guste o no-**

**-¿Se lo dijo a su novia?-**

**-Maldición Granger, ella no es mi novia-**sube su mirada hasta mis ojos**-¿Usted le contó a Potter lo sucedido?-**

**-Él y yo no somos…-**

**-Como sea, no hay terceros en esto…solo usted y yo-**Sus manos recorren mis brazos, hasta que llegan a las mías**-Tenemos que hablar Granger…por favor, es importante-**

Su mirada y tono suplicante hace que algo se me revuelva dentro de mí, siento culpa tan solo al pensar en que lo voy a utilizar, pero ¿Él no está acostumbrado a eso? Yo no sería la primera probablemente tampoco sería la última, pero eso no quita esto, no quita que sienta que esto está mal. Simplemente digo que si con la cabeza y dejo que él me guie hasta sus aposentos. No me quejo mientras veo que me lleva de la mano, sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y la suya está tan helada, pero ayer cuando tocó mi cuerpo, Oh dulce Merlín, que bien se sintió, o cuando su nariz pasó por mi cuello ¡JODER! Que agradable sensación, además su perfume es tan…él huele tan bien, tan elegante, tan provocador es una exquisita mezcla de hierbas que simplemente me dejan sin razón y nunca me había percatado ¿Desde hace cuando la ocupara? Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi memoria guarde ese olor, si antes la ocupaba me maldigo por no haberla notado. Siento una ráfaga de aire y por lo oscuro del lugar sé que estamos en su despacho, en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, Snape ha cerrado la puerta y me tiene aprisionada contra esta y su cuerpo, sus manos descansan cerca de mi cabeza y él tiene que agacharse un poco para que nuestras miradas estén a la misma altura, es intimidante y a la misma vez tan excitante, siento que soy tan insignificante ante él, pero…tan deseada

**-Ahora, usted Granger no se moverá de aquí si no me da una explicación de lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros-**

**-¿Tuvimos sexo?-**respondo como si nada

**-Eso ya lo sé, a lo que voy es… ¿Porque? ¿Qué quería con eso?-**

**-Eso mismo le puedo preguntar yo en cuanto al beso-**

**-No es lo mismo Granger y usted lo sabe-**Acerca más su cuerpo al mío**-¿Qué quiere?-**

**-Nada, ya le dije que fue un error**_**, señor**_**-**Intento sonar lo más inocente y dulce que puedo**-Un error que no se volverá a repetir…si usted así lo desea-**

**-¿Cómo?-**me rio y con mi varita abro la puerta, me acerco lo más que puedo a sus labios pero sin tocarlos

**-Solo lo digo una vez Snape-**Lo empujo suavemente, lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se aleje unos centímetros del mío**-Pero puede venir a mi despacho si desea saber mi propuesta-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Ella se va, se va y me deja con la duda ¿Qué se puede repetir? ¿A que juega? Y ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Joder, Granger es una caja de sorpresas, el aire regresa a mis pulmones cuando ella cierra esa puerta, recapacito, una propuesta ¿Qué clase de propuesta? Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres, ella dijo explícitamente que fue un error, pero ahora está prácticamente dándome una clara invitación a repetir lo de ayer…¿Qué hacer? Si voy ella creerá que solo la estoy utilizando, si no, pues nunca más podré verla a la cara y mis posibilidades de algo más con ella serán reducidas a cero porque ¡Por Merlín! Sí, estoy enamorado de Granger, aunque ella no lo esté de mí y si la única forma de estar con ella es así, pues bien, lo aceptaré y haré que ella se enamore de mí, esa será mi meta y la cumpliré.

Camino derecho al tercer piso, las piernas me tiemblan, las manos me sudan, estoy peor que un adolecente hormonado pero debo hacerlo, por algo se empieza y si puedo pasar esto pues lo demás no debe ser tan difícil. Miro la puerta de su despacho ¿Debería golpear? No me sé si clave y tampoco quiero pedirla, pero luego de un minuto o dos esta se abre y Granger aparece detrás de ella, me sonríe y me deja pasar. El interior es muy confortable, me ofrece asiento y me da una taza de café, está callada, eso es malo, Granger es por naturaleza una parlanchina y tampoco es muy amable conmigo, aquí hay alguna trampa, algo está mal pero no sé qué es

**-Qué bueno que vino Snape-**Se sienta frente mío**-¿Quiere saber…que quiero hacer?-**

**-¿Hacer…que…que piensa Granger?-**Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

**-No hay de que temer, es solo si usted igual quiere-**se levanta se sienta en mi regazo

**-¿Qué cree…?-**

**-Quiero repetir-**dice en mi oído, dejo de respirar**-Yo sé que usted igual quiere, **_**profesor**_**-**Comienza a besar mi cuello

**-Granger…Granger…por favor-**sus manos toman las mías y las colocan sobre sus pechos

**-Tócame, vamos sedúceme, hazlo Snape-**

Una parte de mí dice ¡Vamos, hazlo es tu oportunidad! Y otra dice ¡No es a esto a lo que venimos! Pero tengo que pensar con la cabeza, con la mente fría y en estos casos es la razón quien manda, la alejo unos centímetros de mí, ella se ve claramente desilusionada

**-¿Qué quieres de mí?-**Ella sonríe

**-¿En estos momentos? Solo un buen polvo-**apoya su frente en la mía**-Solo quiero pasarla bien-**

**-¿Solo soy eso?-**

**-Sí, solo eso. Un colega y en estos momentos, él tipo con el que me quiero acostar-**

**-¿Y si yo no quiero?-**

**-Buscaré a otro-**toca mi pecho**-¿Acaso no quieres jugar?-**

Así que soy eso, solo uno más en la vida de Granger, el calentador de cama de turno, siento un dolor en el pecho, son los jodidos celos, si le digo que no, irá con otro, pero si acepto…solo será hasta que ella se aburra y luego seré botado a la basura, por donde se le mire saldré perdiendo, suspiro resignado

**-¿Qué me ofreces?-**Comienza a desabotonar mi levita y camisa

**-Simple, sexo, cuando tú quieres y cuando yo quiera…es algo práctico para ambas partes-**Quita mis ropas y vuelve a sonreír, complacida, excitada**-Igualmente no tengo problemas si ya sabes…tiene a otra-**

**-No tengo a nadie-**se muerde el labio

**-Yo tampoco-**Algo bueno de todo esto, la acerco más a mí**-¿Decidimos actuar?-**

**-Tal vez-**Acaricio su espalda mientras observo sus ojos**-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-**

**-Alto allí, solo es sexo, no hay sentimientos-**Se quita su polera**-Creo que eso lo podrá entender fácilmente, no quiero nada de usted…solo tenerlo en mis piernas de vez en cuando-**

**-No recuerdo que fuera así Granger-**Ella se frota contra mí

**-Yo tampoco recordaba que usted estuviera enamorado de mí**_**, profesor**_**, ¿Dígame desde cuándo? ¿O solo lo digo para que le perdonara el haberme besado?-**Me callo, joder, yo…debo medir mis palabras. Acerca su rostro al mío**-Otra cosa-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Nada de besos en los labios, no me gustan-**

**-¿Y si yo quiero hacerlo?-**

**-El juego… se termina ¿Acepta las clausuras profesor Snape?-**

La miro, estoy atrapado, atrapado ante una mujer, no puedo enamorarme, no puedo besarla, solo soy un juguete, como lo fui para todos, al menos en este juego tendré algo que en verdad quiero, aunque salga lastimado, aunque sé que no debería…

**-Que empiece el juego-**sentencio mientras ella desabrocha mi pantalón.

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO SINCERAMENTE LA SEMANA PASADA Y EL FIN DE SEMANA "LARGO" LITERALMENTE QUIERO OLVIDARLA, MUCHAS COSAS POCO TIEMPO, MALAS NOTICIAS, ESTRÉS, ESTRÉS, ESTRÉS, LAMENTO SI EL CAP ESTÁ MALO (NO SÉ, AL MENOS YO NO LO ENCONTRÉ TAN BUENO) PERO ES LO QUE SALIÓ**

**UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ALERTAS/FAVORITOS, USTEDES ME DAN ANIMOS EN ESTOS TIEMPOS OSCUROS :D UN BESASO Y ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO (UN HUEVO DE CHOCOLATE IGUAL) XERXES ELI**


	9. Cambio de Planes

**YA QUE HAN USURPADO MI CAMA, ME PONDRÉ A ESCRIBIR XD, ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE GATOS?**

**CAPITULO 9: CAMBIO DE PLANES**

**POV SEVERUS**

Miro mis manos a través de la oscuridad de mi habitación, estoy acostado en mi cama, solo, vacío, sintiendo que algo me falta, solo soy un juguete para Hermione y es algo que no me deja dormir, es algo inalcanzable, como el cielo que intento alcanzar, sabes que está allí, lo puedes ver, te haces la ilusión de que lo tocas, estiras tus manos pero sabes que nunca, nunca lo podrás tocar, vuelvo a mirar mi mano, con ella la toco, la acaricio pero no logro conservarla a mi lado, maldición, ni siquiera logro pasar a ser su "colega" actúa igual que siempre, pero cuando quiere algo más…joder es verla y caer a sus pies, no puedo negarme, es imposible. Ya que no puedo besarla me conformo con conocer su cuerpo, es suave, tendrá algunas cicatrices pero nada como las mías, ella vivió una guerra igual que yo, no me esperaba menos de ella, pero aun así…

**-Es tocar el cielo-**vuelvo a mirar mis manos**-Por más tus manos quieran tenerlo, se te escapa-**

Ya llevamos tres semanas de esa "relación" y generalmente es ella la que viene a buscarme, yo no quiero usarla como ella lo hace conmigo, quiero enamorarla y aunque sé que no tengo nada de romántico intento ser amable con ella… un día le envié una rosa ¡YO ENVIANDO FLORES! Entré muy nervioso a comprarla y cuando vi su cara al recibirla fue peor, ella reía, reía como si fuera un chiste barato _"No lograras nada con eso Snape"_ me dijo una vez que entró a mi despacho "_No soy tu novia para que me mandes flores_" Luego de eso, solo recuerdo gemir su nombre una vez que sus labios tomaron mi erección. Con cada intento, con cada gesto que tenia hacia ella solo conseguía lo mismo una recompensación en sexo ¿Quería eso? No, la quiera a ella, que no me quejara en ese instante es otra cosa, nadie puede pensar claramente cuando está al borde del orgasmo.

A la mañana siguiente, sé que tendré que ir al pueblo a comprar ingredientes para las pociones que realizo en privado, también tengo que cumplir con una promesa que le hice al pajarraco. Me levanto, me baño y visto para ir a desayunar, el Gran Salón está casi vacío, los alumnos deben de estar afuera listos para ir a Hogsmeade y Longbottom con Trelawney estarán revisando que ninguno de esos vándalos haga algo indebido antes de salir. Como en relativa calma hasta que una melena castaña aparece en el Salón, me atraganto cuando ella me sonríe de esa forma tan inocente, la sonrisa que siempre me dedica antes de cualquier encuentro, ella se sienta a mi lado y coloca su mano sobre mi muslo, trago hondo

**-¿Iras al pueblo hoy?-**

**-Tengo…tengo cosas que hacer-**Intento relajarme, pero a ella parece gustarle mi nerviosismo**-Le rogaría Granger que evitara hacer estas cosas en público-**

**-¿Te pongo nervioso?-**

**-Los alumnos nos pueden ver-**replico enojado, ella solo rie

**-Parece que si te interesan tus alumnos-**

**-Quiero evitar ciertos traumas-**Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en mi desayuno, pero una duda me asalta**-¿Tú vas al pueblo?-**

**-Si-**toma un poco de leche**-Quedé de juntarme con Harry en las Tres Escobas-**resoplo**-¿Algún problema?-**Si, muchos, muchos problemas ¿Por qué tiene que ser justamente Potter? Quiero decirle que sí, que me pongo celoso y que miles de ideas se me pasa por la mente de lo que pueden hacer, pero si abro la boca y lo suelto ella pensara que estoy totalmente enganchado de ella (como si eso fuera una mentira) Y si ya las cosas son humillantes cuando estamos juntos porque ella toma todo el control, no sé qué podría hacer Granger si sus sospechas son más que aclaradas si yo digo que estoy celoso de su amiguito

**-Ninguno-**digo con voz fría

Seguimos comiendo, mantengo mi mascara de frialdad mientras en mi interior mato a Potter de miles de formas diferentes, saber que él va a tener las manos sobre Hermione, saber que él si puede tener su cariño hierve mi sangre. A ella le parece gracioso y parece restarle importancia, pues claro solo tenemos una relación de cama, sin ataduras ni nada _"Puedes tener a otra si quieres"_ Es lo que siempre dice una vez que terminamos de vestirnos, lo que siempre dice antes de dejarme, yo no quiero a otra… bueno sí, quiero a la vieja Granger, la chica tan inocente y pura que ví en la escuela, quiero que vuelva para asegurarme que esa solamente mía. Me levanto de mi asiento, doy las gracias correspondientes y antes de salir por la puerta trasera el pajarraco llega en su forma de animago, vuelve a la normalidad al lado de Granger y mientras toma algo para comer, se dirige hacia mí

**-Acompáñame-**dice mientras tiene el manzana atrapada entre sus dientes y sus manos trabajan atando los cordones de sus zapatillas**-Necesito tu ayuda-**

**-Tengo que ir al pueblo-**

**-Vamos juntos-**veo sus ojos, hoy lleva sus lentillas**-Estoy nerviosa Severus, por favor, por favor-**suspiro

**-Primero tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes-**

**-Bien, lo que sea, no quiero estar sola-**Escucho un fuerte resoplido, enfoco mi vista en Granger quien parece molesta, vaya que sorpresa ¿Cómo cree que entre esta mocosa y yo hay algo?**-¿Vamos?-**

Salimos juntos del Comedor, ella vuelve a su forma de animago y se coloca en mi hombro

**-¿Tan mal estas para no caminar?-**me pica suavemente el cabello**-Haz eso de nuevo y eres la comida de la gata de Filch Umbreon-** entierra sus garras**-Hablo enserio pajarraco-** toco sus plumas, son suaves tal vez…**-¿Sabes? Necesito algunas plumas nuevas y tal vez…-**Picotea fuerte en mi mano**-Serás la cena de hoy-**digo antes de salir camino al pueblo.

**POV HERMIONE**

El nivel de cinismo de Snape me sorprende, es decir, él me afirmó y poco menos me juró que entre él y ella no pasa nada, pero por como Umbreon llegó desesperada a pedirle ayuda se nota que sí tienen algo más que una amistad ¿Cómo me puede enojar porque yo vea a Harry, si él engaña a su novia conmigo? Y estoy más indignada todavía porque sé que a mi amigo le atrae la joven profesora de Transformaciones, por eso hoy me reunía con Harry, para hablarle sobre ella, porque como estaba segura de que ella estaba soltera tal vez yo podía arreglar una cita entre ellos dos, pero ahora ¡Tal vez tenga que alegrar a mi amigo! Joder Snape, siempre jodiendo las fiestas…aunque las nuestras son simplemente muy, muy placenteras, al menos para mí, soy un tanto egoísta en algunas cosas y algunas veces lo hago suplicar mucho, es que verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan entregado es algo que no se vé todos los días, me encanta ver su cara cuando se viene, como su pecho sube y baja para normalizar su respiración, o cuando gime mi nombre… Oh Dios, es tan hermoso… pero es Snape y es solo sexo, así que es normal, aunque el sexo que tenemos los dos es fuera de este mundo, siempre escuché que los callados eran los más peligrosos en la cama y pues tengo la información de primera fuente ¿Quién diría que me la paso de lo lindo follando con Snape?

Terminado mi desayuno, voy hasta mi despacho y me termino de arreglar para ir al pueblo, con Harry nos íbamos a juntar en la taberna inmediatamente así que me voy rápidamente al pueblo. Siempre me ha gustado caminar y esta no es la excepción, una brisa ligeramente más helada de lo normal golpea mi cara y eso me recuerda que el invierno está muy cerca, pronto serán las vacaciones de navidad y eso significa unos días de merecido descanso y tiempo de calidad con mi amigo en la casa, nada mejor que eso. Paso por afuera de una librería y me quedo mirando algunos nuevos tomos de Runas, nuevos libros sobre pociones, libros de Artes Oscuras y un libro de Quidditch que de seguro a Harry le gusta

**-La Tres Escobas está más allá Herms-**

**-¡Harry!-**digo emocionada viendo a mi mejor amigo**-Que alegría verte, te he extrañado-**

**-Yo igual Hermione-**pasa su brazo por sobre mis hombros, como cuando éramos estudiantes**-¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos al día en la calidez confórtate de las Tres Escobas?-**

**-Apoyo sus ideas señor Potter-**

Cuando llegamos, Harry encarga dos cafés y algunos bocadillos para comer, tal vez luego nos tómenos algunas cervezas, pero primero queremos decir todo lo que nos tenemos de qué decir de una forma coherente. Nos contamos lo que en estos meses no nos hemos dichos por cartas, aunque claramente omito el hecho de que me he acostado con mi ex profesor de pociones; me entristezco cuando Harry me dice que las navidades no va a estar en casa, tiene misiones en el ministerio que no puede dejar de lado…uff adiós al tiempo de calidad juntos

**-Lo lamento en verdad Herms-**

**-No importa, el trabajo primero-**Intento sonar alegre**-¿Alguna otra novedad?-**

**-Ninguna, ahora mi pequeña espía…-**

**-Tira tus cartas Potter, Snape ya se te adelantó-**

**-¿¡COMO, NO QUE ERAN SOLO AMIGOS!?-**Su expresión de frustración hace que mi corazón se rompa, pobre Harry

**-Tal vez su amistad es como la nuestra-**Tomo un poco más de café**-En todo caso, ninguno de ellos me lo ha confirmado-**

**-Maldición-**replica dejando su peso muerto en la silla**-Primera mujer que me interesa luego de Ginny y tiene que pasar esto-**Suspira resignado**-Algunas veces creo que Voldemort me maldijo de por vida-**

Seguimos hablando, aunque el ánimo de mi amigo cayó considerablemente luego de esa pequeña noticia, intento alegrarlo, como siempre lo hemos hecho, le hago pequeñas bromas, recordamos los viejos tiempos y sobretodo yo le insisto en que no deje pasar lo que siente

**-Mira, yo no quiero ser el tercero-**

**-Pero Snape me ha afirmado y jurado que no tienen nada-**

**-Pero si tú misma me dices que sí tienen algo-**se masajea la cabeza**-Bueno ¿Están o no?-**

**-No…bueno, no formalmente, Snape siempre me dice que no tiene nada con ella-**

**-¿Por qué él tiene que decirte si tiene algo con alguien?-**Oh… mierda

**-Bueno… es que… ya sabes…Hogwarts, tengo vueltas con él…emmm…-**

**-Hermione-**sus ojos verdes me carcomen**-¿Me estas escondiendo algo?-**

**-No-**respondo rápidamente**-Nada Harry-**

**-¿Entonces que es esa marca que tienes en el cuello?-**

**-¡NO ES DE ÉL!-**Reviso mi cuello, nada… miro a Harry, él está que se cae de su silla riendo**-No es lo que crees-**

**-Debiste ver tu cara-**dice riendo**-¿Tú y él…?-**

**-No… no te interesa-**

**-O sea que sí-**luego me mira serio**-Eso quiere decir que eres…-**

**-Por eso te digo, él nunca me afirma si tiene algo con ella ¿Crees que no me siento mal por ella?-**

**-Estás en una situación muy delicada Herms-**dice mientras le da una mascada a su postre**-¿Qué tal sí…?-**

**-No quiero pensarlo, pero sí, me sentiría muy mal-**miro hacia otro lado**-En realidad soy horrible con él, pero es una buena forma de estar… bueno tu sabes-**

**-Hermione, lo nuestro era un acuerdo… lo que tienes con Snape no es lo mismo, nosotros somos amigos, tenemos esa confianza y además, no había terceros-**

**-No me hagas sentir peor Harry-**

La puerta se abre y como si los hubiéramos invocados, ambos pelinegros aparecen por la puerta del bar, la chica se va a saludar a Rosmerta y luego desaparece tras una pequeña puerta, veo que Snape pide algo para beber y se queda en la barra, muy serio, más de lo habitual para él, no quiero mirarlo, no ahora por alguna extraña razón me siento muy avergonzada… Esta conversación con Harry me hizo sentir mal, oh mierda, soy…una perra, pero yo…yo lo necesito, yo quiero hacer esto ¿Por qué me siento así? Con Harry nunca tuve este remordimiento ¿Qué me pasa con Snape? Vuelvo mis ojos a la barra y él me pilla, observándolo, estudiándolo. Sé que mi rostro debe estar muy rojo, la vergüenza se apodera me mí en estos instantes, oh claro, puedo follarmelo pero no puedo verlo en una situación totalmente normal, bien hecho Herms… ok actuaré normal, lo haré, solo… solo lo llamaré y le pediré que se siente con nosotros, sí eso haré

**-¿Dónde vas?-**dice Harry cuando yo me levanto de mi asiento

**-Lo invitaré a sentarse con nosotros-**

**-Hermione…-**

**-¡Mis intenciones son buenas!-** dijo mientras me acerco a la barra. Me quedo un momento de pie detrás de él, ok esto no es tan difícil, si puedo llevármelo a la cama, claramente puedo decirle que vaya a la mesa a sentarse con nosotros**-Snape…-**

**-¿Qué quiere Granger?-**Ya empezamos con lo borde

**-Yo…bueno quería saber sí…-**

**-¿No estaba ocupada con su novio? Dígame niñata, ¿Qué quiere?-**Oh fase cabrón activada, bien deberé aguantarla

**-Solo lo estaba invitando a sentarse con nosotros-**

**-¿Con Potter y usted?-**dice lanzando una mirada despectiva hacia donde está Harry**-Rechazo su oferta Granger-**Termina el vaso que tiene en la mano de un solo sorbo**-No me interesa compartir con Potter…nada-**

**-Si cambia de idea…-**

**-No estoy interesado, gracias, ahora déjeme en paz-**se voltea y llama para que le llenen el vaso ¿A que ha venido eso? Vuelvo donde estaba mi amigo, él me mira de forma reprobatoria

**-¿Qué?-**

**-No entiendo él porque fuiste-**

**-Intentaba ser amable, solo eso-**Las mesas del local se vuelven a arreglar, Umbreon aparece igual que la otra vez, se sienta y comienza a tocar y a cantar**-¿Sabes?, olvidémoslo y disfrutemos del show-**

**POV SEVERUS**

En cuanto entré, ví que Hermione y Potter estaban juntos, eso hizo que mi humor cayera hasta el suelo, joder ella se veía tan a gusto con él, se veían…felices… Intenté ignorarlos pero claro, la mujer que me roba el sueño vino a atormentarme y a invitarme a sentarme con el enemigo, gracias, pero no gracias, la única forma en que yo este junto a Potter es estar enterrados en el mismo cementerio… Merlín no lo quiera así, eso ya superaría cualquier maldición que alguien pudiera lanzarme, quería irme, pero le dí mi palabra al pajarraco de acompañarla hasta el final de su espectáculo, bien será más o menos una hora de aguantarse las ganas de maldecir a Potter, es un excelente día en mi vida… Merlín me odia

**-"**_**Rompí un vaso de arena, derramando su contenido ¿Podrías recabar todo, sanando tu corazón?"**_**-**

Observaba a Granger, conversar con Potter, ella le susurraba cosas al odio y el solo asentía, lo veía observar a Umbreon mientras ella solo tenía ojos para las cuerdas, Granger negaba con la cabeza y luego solo se dedicaba a observar al pajarraco

**-**_**"Como si fuera un cadáver viviente, rompamos esas murallas"**_**-**

Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar lo que habíamos hablado con el pajarraco mientras me acompañaba a comprar los ingredientes…

_**Flash back**_

_**-Díselo Severus-**__ Seguí observando los frascos que tenía entre los dedos ¿Por qué debe ser tan metiche? O peor ¿Por qué maldita sea tiene razón?_

_**-Ya se lo he dicho-**__ Me acerqué a uno que parecía interesante_

_**-Ya… te creeré, pero por lo que me has contado…-**_

_**-Es a base de veritaserum-**__repuse molesto, debo comenzar a esconderle esas pociones o ella se enterará de cosas que no quera saber, ya la traumé una vez…bueno dos…tres, esta semana, no creo que una cuarta sea buena para su salud mental__**-En todo caso Umbreon, yo sé cómo hago las cosas-**_

_**-Mmmm, si no actúas antes de las vacaciones de navidad juro que me meto en esto imbécil –**_

_**-¿No que ya estabas en esto?-**__dije ya con todo lo necesario reunido_

_**-Seré peor que esos duendecillos en tus calcetines-**__ella levanta un frasco en sus dedos__**-Mira, más veritaserum-**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

**-**_**"**__**Él que hace una bestia de sí mismo,**____**se deshace del dolor de ser hombre**__**"**_**-**

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, Potter y Granger siguen hablando entre ellos, mientras Umbreon sigue en el escenario ya más confianza, joder con el pajarraco, siempre la misma historia, siempre nerviosa y pidiendo que la acompañe como si fuera su padre o su hermano y al final le sale bien, ella me mira y sonriendo hace algo que a mí siempre me irrita, hace un sonoro ruido con esas cuerdas…algunas veces pienso en dejarle esa guitarra de sombrero, pero luego pienso que es mucho esfuerzo por un simple pajarraco

**-** "_**A veces no sé por qué preferimos vivir que morir, miramos hacia el cielo en busca de respuestas a nuestras vidas"**_**-**

La hora sigue avanzando, no he vuelto a mirar hacia la mesa donde está Granger, pero ya me he debido dos wiski de fuego y un café para que no se me suba a la cabeza, mis pensamientos eso sí, solo han estado en una persona, en Granger, sé que esto es solo cuestión de acostadas ocasionales para ella, pero ¿Para mí? No, nada de eso, para mí si involucra sentimientos, sentimientos muy fuertes que no puedo negar y aunque ella no quiera, yo lograré que ella sienta algo por mí, aunque al principio me duela y sea doloroso ¿Qué puedo perder? ¿La dignidad? Creo que ya la perdí cuando Granger toma las riendas del asunto siempre, cosa que a mí no me gusta, no soy machista pero… nunca me ha gustado que me vean sometido, a mí me gusta someter y al parecer a Granger también… eso no será por mucho tiempo, si quiero algo con ella deberé…cambiar algunas estrategias, conocerla mejor, que ella tenga suficiente confianza en mí, que caiga ese muro que tiene…

**-**_**"Aún con tus alas ¿Para qué? ¿El cielo se ve demasiado estrecho desde tu prisión?"**_**-**

Con fuerzas renovadas, me volteo para ver hacia esos dos, Granger se está riendo porque Potter está completamente rojo, quiero que esas risas también sean para mí, me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia ellos, sí esto debe comenzar a cambiar, sin preámbulos me uno a ellos y las risas cesan abruptamente. Potter me mira un tanto ¿Irritado? ¿Qué les jodí la cita? Pues bien, que él comience a comprender que Granger va a ser mía, y que desde ahora, le declaro la guerra

**-¿Profesor…Snape?-**

**-Usted me invitó Granger-**respondo como sí nada**-Además niña, ya no soy su profesor, si tu cerebro no lo recuerda somos colegas-**Ella me mira como si no entendiera, pero luego me sonríe descaradamente, no caeré ante sus juegos, tomo de lo que tengo en el vaso y levanto una ceja en forma aburrida**-Además no será por mucho tiempo, luego me iré con ella-**señalo a Umbreon

**-¿No puede irse sola?-**

**-Prometí llevarla, somos…colegas-**escucho un resoplido por parte de Potter, oh esto es bueno**-Además tenemos que hablar-**

**-¿Se puede saber?-**¿Qué le dio a Granger por preguntar? Y ¿Por qué tan enojada? Sonrió de forma sarcástica

**-Algunas cosas Granger…solo son de a dos-** Miro hacia el escenario, Umbreon para sus dedos, pero la onda sonora sigue en el local, ella abre los ojos y comienza a buscarme, cuando cruzamos miradas ella sonríe, espera a que los aplausos terminen para despedirse del público y bajarse para ir hacia mí. Cuando está a menos de dos palmos de distancia hace algo que deja a Granger y Potter con la respiración congelada, me abraza

**-Estaba tan nerviosa-**se aleja**-Gracias por quedarte, aunque no te guste-**

**-Tampoco me gusta que me abrases Umbreon-**

**-Serás amargado…-**Escuchamos un par de toses, oh bien, bien, esto se pone interesante, Granger está completamente roja, pero no es de vergüenza, yo diría de ira ¿Ira de qué? Y Potter… creo que necesita mandíbula nueva

**-Pueden dejar eso para después-**escucho murmurar a Granger por debajo**-Umbreon eso estuvo…asombroso-**¿Es un dejo de celos enojo lo que oigo?

**-Gracias Herms-**Luego mira a Potter**-¿Y tú eres…?-**

**-Oh… yo soy…eh…yo me llamo…emm…soy Potter…Harry Potter-**Ella me mira y asiento con la cabeza, si, ya le he "hablado" sobre él y lo que creo que tuvo con Herms

**-¿Se supone que debo pisar el piso por dónde pasas?-**

**-Yo…no era lo que…-**

**-Lo que sea-**responde tajante

**-Tocas muy lindo… y tú…tú también lo eres-**

**-Gracias-**Joder ¿Por qué se ruboriza? ¡UMBREON NO COQUETEES CON EL ENEMIGO!**-Que bueno que esos lentes tuyos sirvan de algo-** Eso deja callado a Potter, quien ahora le presta atención a su taza de café… eso fue…bueno**-¿Nos vamos Severus?-**

**-Claro-**respondo, me despido con la cabeza, mientras veo como Potter se hunde en un mar de vergüenza y Granger dispara señales de celos para todos los lados… creo que puedo cambiar las piezas del tablero de ahora en adelante.

**COMENZAMOS A VER QUE EL JUEGO PUEDE VOLTEARSE Y COMO LOS MALOS ENTEDIDOS LE AYUDAN A CIERTO SLYTHERIN JAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, POR SUS ALARMAS Y AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS SIN USTEDES ESTO NO SERIA NADA, UN BESASO Y NOS LEEMOS, SE CUIDAN TODAS XERXES ELI**


	10. Mascota

**HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES ESTE GUSTANDO…ES AHORA CUANDO VIENE LO BUENO**

**CAPITULO 10: MASCOTA**

**POV SEVERUS**

En cuanto veo al último de mis alumnos salir del salón, dejo salir el aire que tengo acumulado en mis pulmones, joder, estos inútiles son desesperantes y si no fuera porque el doctor me dijo y porque la poción es sumamente asquerosa, les hubiera gritado de aquí hasta el juicio final, un simple hechizo…uno solo les pedida y ellos ¡NI MIERDA! Pues bien, que cada vez que vean un boggart se orinen en sus pantalones. Salgo hecho una furia hacia mi despacho, no se me apetece ver a nadie y tampoco tengo hambre como para ir a la cocina a buscar algo, doy un fuerte portazo en cuanto llego, me desvisto y voy a la ducha, el agua siempre calma todo más si está sumamente helada. Mi miente comienza a liberarse, mis defensas bajan y dejo que las imágenes de estos días lleven mi imaginación… Dios, esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, nunca imaginé que Granger fuera tan celosa y tan insistente, me encanta ver como arruga el cejo cada vez que me ve pasando junto a Umbreon, me encanta su cara cuando me niego y me encanta que vea que yo también puedo jugar a esto. Salgo más relajado del baño, todavía no me visto pero llevo la toalla anudada a la cintura, me sacudo el cabello con las manos para que el agua se escurra, esto se siente bien

**-Te ves tan bien así Snape-** me tenso, la presencia de Granger me tomó por sorpresa. Ella pasa sus manos por mi abdomen, joder ahora no**-¿Quieres jugar?-**

**-No-**Intento sonar calmado, sus manos siguen yendo hacia el sur**-Granger-**

**-Hoy quiero jugar-** dice mientras muerde mi lóbulo, joder, joder ¿Por qué me conoce tan bien?

**-Pues yo…no…Dios… saca las…manos de allí-**Ella ríe**-Hablo en serio-**

**-Yo igual-**Me volteo bruscamente y lo primero que hago es sacar sus manos de mi entrepierna y pegarla contra la pared, ella me mira asustada por el cambio tan repentino de papeles, pero si ya llevamos una semana así creo que puede aguantar algo más**.**

Llevo sus manos por sobre su cabeza, y coloco una de mis rodillas entre su piernas, comienzo a besar su cuello, a morderlo bruscamente, tal vez le hago daño y eso causa que me tenga odio pero lo único que escucho de ella sin gemidos de placer, nada de quejas, comienzo a subir, beso su mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios y cuando estoy por besarla ella se tensa

**-No, por favor-**

**-¿Qué pasa Granger?-**digo pegándome más a ella**-¿No quería jugar? Pues bien, hoy se me antoja besarte-**acerco mis labios a los suyos**-Si juegas con fuego…te quemas-**

**-Pero yo…no quiero-**

**-Me da igual-**toco el labio superior con el mío, el suyo tiembla, creo que va a llorar, bien eso es todo**-Si no vas a aguantar, no lo hagas-**Me separo de ella y voy a buscar mi ropa

**-Pero…-**siento sus pasos detrás de mí**-¿Porque no…?-**

**-Ya te dije, hoy no se me antoja hacerlo contigo-**ella me mira con el ceño fruncido**-Fuiste tú quien dijo que era cuando YO QUERIA-**

**-Pero también cuando yo lo necesitaba-**resopla molesta**-Ya va una semana Snape-**

**-¿Tan puta eres que me quieres entre tus piernas todos los días?-**Su golpe es duro y seco, si tal vez me pasé, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad**-¿Lo está afirmando Granger?-**

**-No me hable así murciélago-**Dice muy cabreada**-Tal vez lo necesite todos los días entre mis piernas porque con una vez no es suficiente-**sonríe con malicia**-Ya le he dicho, solo es un polvo medio-**

**-Si solo soy el polvo medio Granger, dígame ¿Entonces porque no se busca a otro? ¿Por qué no me deja?-**Ella se queda en silencio y mira hacia otro lado, bien pillada**-Si no tiene nada más que decirme, le rogaría irse de mi despacho-**

**-¿Tiene a otra?-**Dice con la voz temblorosa**-Es eso ¿Cierto?-**

**-Mi vida no le interesa y si la tuviera ¿Qué importa? Usted misma me dijo que podía-**

**-¿Y Umbreon…?-**

**-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto…o tal vez sí, pero a usted no le importa Granger-**

**-Bastardo-**sonrio

**-No tiene por qué hacerme cumplidos Granger- **La veo salir de mi despacho hecha una furia, igual que cuando llegue a este lugar, cuento hasta diez y me dejo caer en el piso ¡Merlín! Qué difícil es hacer esto, pero por algo se empieza, si ella está teniendo celos es por algo Merlín me ayude con este plan porque solo tengo dos opciones, o terminamos juntos o me manda a la mierda y sinceramente la segunda no se me apetece ni un poco.

Pasada unas pocas horas y luego de haber terminado una poción, veo que mi sillón está ocupado, ella sostiene algo para comer entre sus manos y me ofrece

**-Me voy hoy-**dice Umbreon mientras termina su café**-¿No vas a ir a ninguna parte?-**

**-No, ya sabes lo que voy a hacer-**

**-Y… ¿Cómo lo llevan? Es decir ella y tú… bueno…-**

**-¿Quieres traumarte?-**pregunto en tono de burla

**-No-**responde automáticamente**-Guárdate eso para ti-**es tan infantil algunas veces**-Oye Severus ¿Crees que funcione?-**

**-Ni idea-**Muerdo lo que tengo entre manos y cuando la termino de masticar y tragar le respondo**-Pero al menos así me aseguro de que tú no te metas pajarraco-**

**-Si no son novios cuando llego, igualmente me meteré en esto-**

**-Eres un dolor en el culo-**

**-Pero el dolor en el culo más lindo que has tenido, admítelo-**

**POV HERMIONE**

No sé porque comencé a llorar luego de salir del despacho de Snape, él no valía la pena como para llorar, pero aun así lo hice, lloré y lloré como una condenada, me dolió su rechazo y me dolió bastante que él haya querido besarme, yo no quería, él lo sabía, yo no beso, no, no estoy preparada para eso. Toda esta semana él me venía evitando, rechazando y su aptitud hacia mí había cambiado de forma radical, si antes él aprecia nervioso ante mí y sumamente tímido, ahora era como volver a ser su estudiante, esas miradas despectivas, frías, los malos tratos y los apelativos hirientes…hoy se había pasado con decirme puta, me dolió en la forma tan casual en que lo dijo y la forma en que me miró, como con…odio. ¿Por qué me importa lo que él piense de mí? Nunca me importó cuando era estudiante, no veo por qué ahora deba importarme, él solo me sirve para una tarea específica y esa es para el sexo, para nada más, no debo involucrar sentimientos en esto, él es solo un cable a tierra hasta que encuentre alguien de quien enamorarme, cuando lo encuentre, pues Snape pasa a mejor vida para mí y el tendrá libertad para acostarse con quien quiera, resoplo, ¿No es eso lo que puede hacer ahora? Bueno sí, él puede acostarse con quien quiera, pero en estos momentos es mío ¿Mío? No, no es esa la palabra correcta, lo que quiero decir es que en estos momentos él se está acostando conmigo, estamos en un mutuo acuerdo… pero yo le dije que él podía acostarse con quien quisiera, la sangre me hierve ¿Por qué le dije eso? No, no es que esté celosa, claro que no, es solo que yo no… yo no… no quiero contagiarme de nada, si eso es, no quiero pegarme alguna estúpida enfermedad porque a Snape se le ocurre meter a su amigo en el primer coño que encuentre libre, si es eso, solamente eso. Con Harry nunca ocurrió eso porque yo sabía que mi amigo se cuidaba, yo no sé qué mierda hace Snape con sus "amigas" y tampoco sé si se acuerdan de cuidarse, esa es la causa de mi ira por pensar en él con otra.

Me levanto de mi cama y voy a lavarme para poder dormir, la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron en la tarde a sus casa por la navidad, algunos profesores se fueron a sus casas y algunos profesores como yo nos quedamos en el castillo porque no teníamos a nadie en casa para pasar las fiestas, Harry va a estar ocupado hasta más allá de año nuevo así que la única familia que tengo estará ocupada para las fiestas, ósea que el único panorama para estas fiestas es, mi cama, libros, mi gato y café en cantidades exuberantes ¿El sexo? Snape no quiere eso me lo ha dejado en claro, así que tendré que aguantarme hasta que ese bastado quiera o…calentarlo hasta que suplique misericordia.

Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente, me envuelvo en las sabanas de mi cama, son de esos días en que lo único que quiero es dormir, pero el maullido de Crooshank me obliga a alimentarlo, acaricio la parte de atrás de sus orejas antes de volver a mi cama, no me manda un hombre pero mi gato me tiene a su merced, maldita ironía, odio las ironías antes del mediodía. Cuando pienso que puedo volver a dormir aunque sea una hora más unos golpes vienen a mi puerta, joder ¿Justo ahora? Intento ser oídos sordos pero el sonido es insistente, me levanto de malas ganas y aun con los ojos cerrados abro la puerta

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Mala noche Granger?-**Oh genial…mala mañana, aunque algo positivo, puede despertar

**-¿Por qué está usted aquí?-** digo intentando arreglar mi apariencia, Snape mira hacia el interior de mi despacho**-¿Que esta haciendo?-**

**-Buscando al responsable de su cara de muerta-**pasa como si nada hacia el interior**-Veo que ya encontré al responsable ¿Hasta qué hora se quedó leyendo?-**¿A que vienen esas preguntas? ¿Por qué se está haciendo el amable?

**-Emmm… hasta las tres o cuatro, creo-**el me mira de forma reprobatoria**-Leer me calma-**

**-¿Está sola?-**

**-Bueno técnicamente no, está mi gato-**Croosh al verse aludido bufa por atención**-¿Usted…?-**se acerca hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla dice

**-La espero en el lago negro en 10 minutos-**

¿Snape me invitó a salir? ¿Estoy durmiendo todavía? Despierto de mi trance cuando veo a Crooshank paseando por mis piernas, lo tomo entre mis brazos y acaricio su cabeza mientras me dirijo al baño, cuando ya termino de ducharme y lavarme los dientes encuentro mi gato cerca del armario, él parece saber lo que pasa, gato listo, coloca sus patas cerca de las prendas que él quiere que me ponga y una vez lista solo ronronea en aprobación, beso la parte superior de su cabeza

**-¿Qué crees que quiera Snape?-**Mi gato maúlla y frota su cabeza contra mi mentón**-Deséame suerte, si yo llego viva para antes de la cena, llama a Harry y dile que el murciélago me secuestro ¿Entendido?-**un ronroneo**-Se buen chico, mientras no estoy-**

Camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia el lago, joder el frio cala hasta los huesos, hasta las mazmorras son más cálidas que esto ¿Por qué Snape hasta acostumbrado a los lugares tan fríos? Si muero de hipotermia será su culpa. Lo veo apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, se le nota muy relajado considerando la temperatura ambiental, pero como no, él es el murciélago de las mazmorras, este debe ser uno de sus hábitat naturales y como no, si se ve tan cómodo aquí, tan a gusto, tan… ¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando? Froto mis manos entre ellas para obtener un poco más de calor y no parecer una paleta congelada cuando llegue hasta él

**-Pensé que ya había muerto de hipotermia Granger-**Snape y sus palabras tan delicadas

**-Hace falta más que nieve para acabar conmigo, sobreviví a una guerra ¿Lo olvida? Esto es una niñería para mí-**Aunque ahora la calidez de la chimenea de mi despacho se ve muy deliciosa**-En fin ¿Para qué me invitó?-**

**-Usted está sola, yo estoy solo…no sé tal vez quisieras pasar este día conmigo-**¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¡Snape me está invitando a estar con él!**-Bueno es estar contigo o escuchar a Minerva y a Albus todo el día- **Y allí él la jode todo, así que soy su plan de reemplazo, resoplo, bien que se pudra no soy la segunda opción de nadie, no respondo, me doy media vuelta y comienzo mi camino de regreso a mi despacho, prefiero estar sola antes de que él me utilice… un momento, eso es lo que yo hago con él cada vez que lo busco para sexo… ¿Esto es… lo que se siente que te utilicen? ¿Tan amarga es la sensación?**-¿Granger?-**

**-Voy a buscar…algo más para abrigarme-**intento calmarme, la sensación fue horrible**-Luego me dará frio así que…-**Pasa unos de sus brazos por mis hombros, deja que su túnica cubra parte de mí, huele tan bien y el calor que el irradia es tan reconfortante

**-¿Mejor?-**

**-S…Si emmm gracias-** siento como la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas, joder, estoy ruborizada hasta la medula, estoy fue tan gentil.

Caminamos en silencio alrededor del lago, al parecer ninguno de los dos quiere romper esta atmosfera, no es que sea tensa, sino que es muy extraña…muy íntima para dos persona que solo se buscan para una revolcada. Snape ha puesto uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y yo he apoyado mi cabeza en su pecho, no me había dado cuenta de lo alto que era hasta ahora, generalmente la altura no importa cuando estas en plena sesión de sexo, pero ahora… me siento tan pequeña a su lado

**-¿Tienes hambre?-**

**-¿Ah?-**

**-Pregunte si tenías hambre-**repite**-Lo cual sería totalmente normal, considerando que te saque de tu cama sin darte mayores explicaciones-**

**-No…no mucha-**En realidad, si tengo un hambre voraz, pero no quiero separarme de él en estos momentos, hasta que ¡Ragh! Mis tripas rugen al escuchar la probabilidad de comida, _Traidores_

**-Eres mala mentirosa Granger-** dice con una seudo sonrisa en su cara

**-Bueno, lamento que mi cuerpo pida sus nutrientes-**

**-Vamos a mi despacho-**

**-¿Entonces porque venimos al lago?-** Él me mira unos segundos, hasta que me acerca un poco más hacia él

**-Porque se me antojaba estar contigo-**Oh Dios, su voz se escuchó tan sexy

**-Fue un bonito gesto…a la otra intenta a que este alimentada-**Lo escucho reír, ¡Merlín! Debería hacerlo más seguido, es tan linda y hace que él se vea tan joven

**-Tranquila, te cuidaré bien, te daré comida tres veces al día, cuidaré tu cabello y tendrás un hogar donde vivir-**¿Esta bromeando conmigo?

**-¿Me estas tratando como una mascota?-**

**-¿Ladras?-**rodé los ojos pero no pude suprimir la carcajada, ¿Este era el verdadero Snape?**-¿Quieres serlo mientras los imbéciles están de vacaciones?-**

**-¿Harás todo eso que dijiste?-**

**-¿Alguna vez he bromeado con usted Granger?-**¡Es un sínico de mierda! En el buen sentido del dicho**-Te doy mi palabra, serás bien cuidada-**

En cuanto llegamos a su despacho él llama a unos elfos para que nos trajeran comida, nunca me había fijado en lo práctico de este, bueno sé que tiene un escritorio porque lo hemos hecho un par de veces en él, pero nunca me dí cuenta de lo cómodos que eran los sillones que tenia o de las repisas llenas de libros, libros que se notaban interesantísimos, iba a tomar uno pero el delicioso olor a comida llegó a mis fosas nasales, mi estómago regaño para que fuera llenado, mientras que mi cerebro decía ¡El libro de la izquierda, ese que está sobre de cuero negro! Finalmente, ganó mi estómago ¿Quién se resiste una tarta de manzana? ¡Solo un loco! Tomé un pedazo y comencé a comer ¡En verdad tenía hambre!

**-Te dije que te cuidaría bien- **dijo Snape sacando un trozo y sentándose en el sillón grande**-Ahora se buena chica y siéntate conmigo-**

**-¿En verdad seré tu mascota mientras son las vacaciones?-**

**-¿Estas comiendo de esa tarta?-**pregunta engreídamente**-Haz firmado tu contrato Granger, eres mía hasta que el primer inútil llegue-**Oh mierda, su mirada no me gusta y tengo un leve presentimiento de que Snape tiene algo escondido.

**PUES BIEN, IBA A SEGUIR PERO NAG, MEJOR LO CORTO ALLÍ Y DEJO LA EMOCIÓN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP ¿QUÉ LES PARECE? ¿LES GUSTA O NO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SIN USTEDES NO TENGO ENERGIA PARA ESCRIBIR :C UN BESASO ENORME, CUIDENSE MUCHO, LAS QUIERO XERXES ELI**


	11. Probada

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Y PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO SOY TAN MALA (TAN…) HE AQUÍ…**

**CAPITULO 11: PROBADA**

**POV HERMIONE**

Lo miro incrédula, creo que necesito una mandíbula nueva porque la que tengo ahora se debe haber caído ¿A qué cree que estamos jugando? Una cosa es decirlo de broma y la otra es hacerlo. Snape me mira demandante, él quiere que vaya hacia él, que cumpla con esto, veo un vaso de leche en la mesa, lo tomo y ¡SPLASH! En la cara

**-¿¡PERO QUE…!?-**Dice levantándose de su asiento**-¿Qué pasa por tu mente?-**

**-¡iMBECIL!-**Grito**-NO SERÉ TU MASCOTA-**

**-¿Y por eso tengo leche en mi cara?-**Se pasa ambas manos por su rostro, sacándose el líquido de ella**-Al menos está helado, pudiste haberme quemado-**

**-Yo lo…no fue…yo no quise…-**¿Y si lo hubiera lastimado? No podría volver a verlo a la cara, esa no era mi intención**-Lo siento-**me acerco y comienzo a limpiarlo con la manga de mi chaleco**-No quería…-**

**-Yo solo estaba bromeando-**suspira**-Creo que no volveré a hacerlo, mi vida corre peligro por eso-**

**-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo-**

**-Bien, es ahora cuando tú me arrojas un cuchillo-**

**-Mejor una estaca, recuerda, eres medio murciélago-**vuelvo a oír esa risa, Dios es tan sexy, la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas y antes de que él lo note decido apartarme**-Lo siento-**

**-Ya te disculpaste-**miro hacia el suelo, maldición ¿Por qué siempre debo joderla?**-Granger-**él toma mi rostro entre sus manos**-Creo que lo planteé mal-**deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente**-¿Quieres pasar estas vacaciones conmigo?-**

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Porque sí-**Responde con esa altanería tan propia de él, me muerdo el labio y junto los pies, joder debo formular la palabra sí, sin que se note la emoción, debo esperar unos momentos, que él piense que estoy dudando sobre su propuesta pero es imposible si él me apega a su cuerpo**-Estoy esperando su respuesta, señorita Granger-**

**-Sí-**respondo como una autónoma, cierro los ojos, joder ¿Cuan desesperada soné?

**-Bien, ve a buscar tus cosas-**se separa un poco, pero logro ver su cara**-Oh sí, nunca respondiste si ladrabas-**

**-Guau-**respondo de mala gana, mientras salgo de su despacho

En menos de 10 minutos tengo todo lo que necesito en una pequeña mochila que reduzco para que caiga en mi mano, no sé donde habrá ido Croosh pero le he dejado comida, probablemente ande dando vueltas por allí como siempre. Antes de salir una lechuza llega con algo atado a su pata, tomo el paquete y le doy un dulce a la lechuza por su tarea bien cumplida, es de Harry, una carta deseándome felices fiestas y pidiendo perdón por no poder estar presente, en el paquete está su regalo, un diario en blanco y al final de él una foto de nosotros 2 cuando éramos niños con las _palabras "Mejores amigos por siempre" _ Algunas veces mi amigo es más sentimental que yo, guardo el diario en el cajón de la mesita de noche y con la alegría que me dio mi mejor amigo voy hacia el murciélago.

La puerta está abierta cuando llego, pero no veo a Snape por ningún lado ha de estar cerca puesto que hay un caldero calentándose, me acerco, sí, la reconozco antídoto para venenos comunes, muy simple de hacer. La curiosidad me carcome, tal vez si le ayudo un poco… me pongo manos a la obra, comienzo a trozar y a pesar cada ingrediente que necesito, me gusta hacer pociones, era una de mis materias favoritas aunque él fuera el mayor bastardo con nosotros, por eso estudié pociones, porque me apasionaban, mi botica era fiel reflejo de eso y ahora el empeño que coloco en enseñar a mis estudiantes, quiero que ellos sientan el mismo cariño que yo siento al elaborar pociones, cierro los ojos, recuerdo mi primera clase con Snape y en la forma en que me hizo callarme, pero me había gustado la forma en que había descrito la materia, yo ya me había leído el libro en las vacaciones, no podía esperar a realizar alguna y cuando empecé, me había encantado. Hecho los ingredientes al caldero…si…también recuerdo que esta fue la primera poción que hice en clase, bien puedo hacerla con los ojos cerrados, luego de esto debe de estar verde oscuro, al revuelvo en sentido horario, su tonalidad debe de estar cambiando a un morado muy oscuro, abro los ojos, efectivamente, es así, sonrío

**-¿No te han enseñado a mantener tus manos lejos de lo que no es tuyo?-**¿Cuándo apareció? Se acerca al caldero**-Aunque es una buena elaboración Granger-**

**-No estabas-**intento defenderme**-Y bueno…quise…ayudar-**

**-Hago esto en mi tiempo libre-**dice embotellando la poción**-Preparo algunas para mí o para la enfermería, me distrae-**

**-¿Por qué no siguió enseñando?-**

**-Siempre me gustaron las Artes Oscuras y además también estaba Horace-**me mira con esa seudo sonrisa en su cara**-Muchos alumnos apostaron a que no duraría un año en este puesto, ya que estaba "maldito", bien llevo dos y nada-**

**-Tal vez la maldición te tiene miedo-**el rueda los ojos**-¿Seguimos?-**

**-¿Planeas ayudarme?-**

**-No hay nada mejor que hacer por aquí-**Mi respuesta parece agradarle porque me deja un lugar cerca de él y hace aparecer más ingredientes además de otro caldero.

Lo ayudo mientras lo observo trabajar, se concentra mucho y mientras lo hace, aparece una linda arruga en su entre cejo, me gusta, al igual que la velocidad en que sus dedos se mueven mientras corta, troza y pesa cada uno de los ingredientes, nunca había visto a una persona tan preocupada en las cosas que hace, pareciera que fuera de otro planeta. No nos damos cuenta pero las horas se nos fueron volando mientras preparábamos algunas para la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey deberá tener para dos meses con todo lo que hicimos. Bostezo, también estoy cansada, me siento en el sillón mientras él termina de embotellar y rotularlas, apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldo de este, joder que sueño…

**-¿Cansada?-**escucho su voz a lo lejos

**-No mucho-**respondo dando cabezazos

**-Bien-**

Pronto comienzo a sentir besos por todo mi cuello, una cálida respiración y una suave lengua por mi piel…suspiro, acomodo el cuello para que el siga, joder sí y sí, luego de una semana lo necesito y al parecer él también. Sus manos rodean mi cintura, me apegan a él, siento como ellas tocan mi vientre, como las yemas tocan la piel sobre mis caderas, dejo escapar un gemido, él ríe

**-Hola zona erógena-**dice en mi oído

**-Dios… sigue, sigue-** vuelve a tocar, dejando que sus uñas rasmillen un poco, oh mierda ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de ese lugar? ¡Bendito sean esos dedos! Me acerco más a él**-Tócame-**muevo mi trasero en forma circular sobre su erección, joder, lo necesito, ahora**-Vamos, hazlo-**

**-Todavía no-**Una de sus manos va por debajo de mis pantalones, se frota sobre mi monte de venus, vuelvo a suspirar, me froto más contra él**-Tranquila-**Tranquilidad mis cojones, yo lo quiero dentro, ahora. Muerdo mis labios cuando sus dedos me tocan por sobre mi braga**-Estas mojada ¿No?-**A él le consta el hecho, sus dedos siguen tocándome sobre la tela**-Me pregunto ¿Cuánto aguantaras?-**

Calor, calor y más calor, eso es lo que siento ahora, cierro los ojos para poder centrarme en todas las sensaciones que mi cuerpo está experimentado, un suave mordisco en mi cuello, un tierno pellizco en mi pezón erguido, una erección palpitante en mi trasero y…

**-Merlín…-**dejo escapar en aire

**-¿Te gusta?-**

**-Siiii-**su risa hace que se me erice la piel

Sus dedos acarician mis pliegues, sin adentrarse, los toma, los aprieta suavemente y luego los acaricia, me gusta, la sensación es increíble

**-Imagina lo hinchados que deben estar, estas tan mojada y caliente, deben estar rojos, llamando a que entre en ti ¿Cierto?-**Uno de sus dedos hace amago de entrar, jadeo más fuerte**-Siénteme Granger, siente estar cerca sin poder estarlo-**joder, es tan delicioso y a la vez tan frustrante

**-Por favor, por favor-**suplico, el mete dos de sus dedos, mientras que el pulgar aprieta mi clítoris, estoy tan cerca y solo con esto**-Otro más…por…por favor-**lo necesito, lo necesito ahora, Snape hace lo que le pido, sus jadeos mueren el mi piel, en cada beso que me propina y eso hace que me excite aún más, si es que eso está permitido

**-Estás tan cerca-**su voz ronca no hace otra cosa que sobrestimularme**-Granger…-**

**-Estoy tan…no pares…por favor…-**su ritmo es exquisito, sus toques magníficos y cuando estoy a punto de acabar…él los retira**-No…-**jadeo frustrada

**-Te dije que todavía no-** sus manos y boca abandonan mi cuerpo, veo llegarse los dedos que ocupó conmigo a su boca y lamerlos**-Sabes bien-**

**-Maldito, estaba tan cerca-**

**-Qué pena-**resoplo, ¿Por qué es tan bastardo?**-Tendrás que aguantarte hasta que YO quiera-**

**-Tu bulto dice que quieres ahora-**se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar**-¿Dónde vas?-**

**-Por una ducha helada-** Y antes de que pueda reclamarle, ya está encerrado en el baño.

**POV SEVERUS**

El agua hace desaparecer cualquier vestigio de que alguna vez tuve una erección, Granger intentó entrar pero yo hechizé la puerta para que no pudiese, joder eso fue increíble en miles de niveles, si, sé que soy un maldito por dejarla a las puertas de su orgasmo, pero si quiero hacer que esto funcione, ella debe aguantar un poco, es eso lo que pido y no es como si solo fuera ella, yo también tengo _duros_ problemas con esto (Y el peor dolor de testículos del mundo lo demuestra claramente) Me visto de la cintura para abajo, no le veo la importancia a la camisa en estos momentos, quiero seguir jugado con ella, quiero ver sus reacciones ante mí.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es a Granger con el ceño fruncido y juntando mucho las piernas, intentando contener ese placer que dejé a medias, su cabello está un tanto alborotado y su rostro todavía tiene ese tinte rojo, me acerco a ella y paso una de mis manos por sus risos

**-Vete-**dice enojada, no lo hago, paso mi mano por su cuello**-Para, estoy hablando en serio Snape-**

**-¿Enojada?-**

**-Frustrada seria la palabra más adecuada-**dice ella tomando mis manos para alejarla de ella me mira asustada**-Estás helado-**

**-Un poco, el agua helada hace eso-**Me alejo un poco para buscar mi camisa

**-Estas pálido-**

**-Que novedad-**Vuelvo a sentir la calidad de sus manos, sus dedos tocan la cicatriz de la serpiente, suspiro

**-Deberías tomar tu poción, generalmente antes de comenzar a vomitar sangre te pones pálido…bueno más de lo normal-**

**-No vomito sangre-**Pero es tarde, ella va hacia mi túnica y saca un pequeño frasco con esa cosa repugnante**-No la beberé, es asquerosa-**

**-Te hace bien-**dice en aptitud mandona**-Hazlo o yo te la daré-**

**-Adelante, quiero ver como lo haces-**

Sus dedos abren la tapa, ella huele el contenido y arruga el entrecejo, ja, parece que ya somos dos lo que estamos contra esa cosa, ella aparta el frasco de su nariz y avanza hacia mí, si cree que podrá encajarme eso a la fuerza está loca

**-Baja la cabeza-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Que bajes la cabeza-**ella se ruboriza**-Eres innecesariamente alto-**dice escondiendo la su rostro

**-No sé qué tiene que ver eso con esto, pero aun así, no beberé esa asquerosa poci…-**Siento sus finos labios sobre los míos, su lengua presiona suavemente rogando por permiso, sus brazos rodean mi cuello mientras que yo no sé cómo responder. Su lengua vuelve a tocar mis labios y esta vez sí le confiero ese permiso, dejo que su lengua explore mi boca, ella sabe… ¿Por qué mierda sabe tan mal? Un momento ¿Por qué conozco este sabor? Su lengua toma la mía y hace que cada una de las gotas de la poción pase a mi boca. Antes de separarnos ella muerde mi labio inferior

**-Tienes razón, es asquerosa-**dice pasando limpiando sus labios con la mano

**-¿No que no besabas?-**pregunto, intentando analizar esta situación

**-Técnicamente no es un beso, es hacerte beber algo a la fuerza-**Comienza a hacer muecas**-Y…maldición, es repugnante… ¿Baba de troll?-**

**-Algo así o peor-**

**-Te compadezco Snape-** Toma mis manos**-Al menos, ahora estás recuperando color y calor-**Niega con la cabeza**-No vuelvas a hacer eso, no volveré a darte tu asquerosa poción y ahora, si me permites, quiero una ducha- **

¿Qué acaba de pasar en estos momentos? Ella SI ME BESÓ que no quiera admitirlo es otra cosa. Su figura desaparece en el baño, es en estos momentos en que creo que mi plan se va a ir a la mismísima mierda, joder ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? _"No somos complicadas Severus, los hombres están tan distraídos pensando en sexo que no nos entienden"_ Ja, esa no es la respuesta correcta, Umbreon está equivocada sobre esas cosas, bueno que más tengo que esperar de la señorita _no necesito hombres si tengo mis guitarras_. Llamo a algunos elfos para que nos traigan comida, no hemos probado nada en más de 10 horas y recién me doy cuenta que mi estómago está en constante reclamo por comida, traen un poco de té y algunos panecillos dulces, si nada mal tomando en cuenta que ya es tarde y que lo más probable es que nos vayamos a dormir…si DORMIR o eso planeo.

Acomodo algunas cosas, ordeno otras tantas con magia mientras la espero, ella sale vestida con unos pantalones de polar y una polera de manga larga, nada provocador pero que hace que mi corazón se acelere, es una imagen tan íntima, como si estuviéramos en verdad juntos, viviendo un día cualquiera

**-¡Comida!-**dice ella sentándose en el sillón, es como ver a una niña de cinco un juguete nuevo**-No me había dado cuenta que tenía hambre-**

**-El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes-**

**-Más si estas en buena compañía-**Levanto una ceja ¿A ella le gusta estar conmigo?**-Lo que quiero decir…con alguien que…bueno, le guste hacer lo mismo que a uno…y bueno a ti y a mí nos gusta hacer pociones y…-**

**-¿Nerviosa?-**

**-¡No!-**Mentirosa**-¿Por qué he de estarlo?-**

Una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios, la sangre comienza a acumularse en las mejillas de Granger, se ve tierna y totalmente deseable, pero no debo pensar en eso ahora…joder, terminaré con los testículos azules si sigo aguantando tanto.

Comemos en silencio, no es algo incómodo al igual que cuando estábamos en plena elaboración de pociones, me gusta mirarla más si cada vez que ella levanta la se sonroja ¿Eso pasaba hace 1 semana atrás? Sí, pero al revés, era yo quien estaba peor que una manzana. Granger limpia las migas de sus dedos lamiéndolos ¡Mierda! Concentro mi vista en otro punto, observo el humo que ofrece el café, joder, cerca, muy cerca.

**-Tienes algo aquí-**¿Cuándo se puso frente mío? Ella toma mi mano y con el pulgar me quita un poco de crema que tenía en el mentón, se lleva el dedo a la boca y muy lentamente, condenadamente sensual quita el poco de crema de él**-Rico-**

**-Creo…creo que es hora de dormir-**Ella me mira enojada**-Ve a la cama-**

**-¿Quieres dormir o…?-**

**-Tu iras a mi cama…-**ella se muerde el labio**-Y yo dormiré en el sillón-**

**-¿¡Qué!?-**

**-Eres mí invitada así que…-**

**-Ósea que no vamos a tener nada-**

**-Creo que ya te dije que no hoy no quiero sexo- **Ella se aleja, lanzando maldiciones con los ojos**-Tranquila, aunque no lo creas está limpio-**Un fuerte portazo es lo último que escucho antes de acomodarme en el sillón.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada, voy al baño y me cambio de ropas, he estado leyendo un poco desde que Granger se fue a mi habitación. Apago el fuego de la chimenea y tapo mi cuerpo con las mantas que he traído para brindarme un poco más de calor, las mazmorras son mil veces más helada de lo normal en invierno, ya estoy acostumbrado pero la herida del cuello es sensible a la temperatura, no quiero beber esa cosa antes de dormir, bueno nunca quiero beber esa porquería. Le doy la espalda a la chimenea, cierro mis ojos y dejo que mi inconsciente se apodere de mí, hasta que siento que alguien me observa, aún en la oscuridad sé que es Granger, su olor es tan característico

**-¿Qué le sucede?-**

**-Me estoy congelando en tus mazmorras, eso sucede-**

**-Bien, pues existen varios métodos para que eso no ocurra-**respondo como si nada**-Las mantas, puede conjurar un hechizo calentador, encender la chimenea, no sé Granger use su mente creativa-**me volteo una vez más**-Lo importante es que me deje dormir-**Mi cuerpo queda prisionero entre el sillón y otro cuerpo, uno sumamente helado

**-Quiero que tú me calientes-**susurra en mi oído, me doy vuelta y hago que su cuerpo quede sobre el mío, ella deja escapar una risita nerviosa, paso sus manos por la piel de su cadera, su jadeo muere en mi piel, una de mis manos sube por su espalda y luego baja, toda su piel está sumamente helada, lo que la hace más sensible a mi toque caliente, froto su empeine con los dedos de mi pie, un gemido fuerte resuena por mi despacho

**-Creo que encontré otra-**

**-¿Que más…podrás encontrar…esta…noche?-**

Dejo que mis manos recorran cada centímetro de su piel, la froto con cuidado hasta que siento que está a la temperatura adecuada para una persona, dejo el rostro para el final, con cuidado dejo que las yemas de mis dedos toquen sus mejillas, froto su nariz con la mía, cuando ella suspira, paso mi pulgar por sus labios, están helados para mi sorpresa, acerco más su rostro al mío, nos volteo, la espalda de ella da al respaldo del sillón y la mía a la chimenea, resbalo mis manos por su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza, siento el calor que irradia su cuerpo y como su respiración aumenta su ritmo de trabajo, al igual que sus latidos. Sin que ella lo espere reclamo sus labios en un beso apasionado, muerdo su labio inferior y luego el superior, escucho su gemido y como sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello, entrelazo nuestros cuerpo con mis piernas, ella hace lo mismo y responde a mi beso, cuando mis pulmones arden por la falta de aire, a regañadientes me separo de ella

**-Técnicamente no es un beso, solo estaba calentando tus labios-**digo relamiéndome los míos

**-Técnicamente, calentaste más que mis labios-**

**-Bueno, tenías frio-**digo acercándola más a mí**-Ahora que no lo tienes, podrás dormir-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Buenas noches Granger-**

**-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-**

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Porque quiero-**ella pasa su pierna sobre la mía**-Y porque si tengo frio tu podrás calentarme-**sus manos comienzan a tocar mi pecho

**-Duerme-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Buenas noches-**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! AH Y MILES DE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS A ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, SON MI ALEGRIA :D Y PORQUE ME ALEGRARON SALIÓ ESTE CAP EXPRESS… CREO QUE YA SABEN COMO INSENTIVARME… UN BESADO, LAS QUIERO XEREXES ELI**


	12. Disciplina

**ESTO DE SALTAR DE FELICIDAD CUANDO LEES "REMAKE DE HOENN" NO TIENE PRECIO *O* MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SON MI ALEGRIA Y SOLO ESPERO CUMPLIR CON SUS EXPECTATIVAS:**

**CAPITULO 12: DISCIPLINA**

**POV HERMIONE**

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, cosa rara ya que precisamente no quería dormir luego de esa particular forma de entrar en calor, pero la forma en que él me abrazó y dejó que su aroma me embriagara hizo que mi mente y cuerpo se relajaran en un instante, era reconfortante…era como estar en un lugar en donde siempre has querido estar y nunca quieres irte porque si te vas, te faltará algo, algo que sabes no puedes volver a encontrar, pero eso es ridículo, es solo Snape así que la causa de eso debe ser… ¿Los vapores de las pociones? Sí, ayer mi cabeza estuvo rodeada de miles de vapores, eso y la falta de sexo (Maldito bastardo ¡Ya van dos veces que me deja con las ganas esta semana!) En fin, solo puedo decir que fue una de mis mejores noches. Dormí cálida y tranquilamente, hasta que mis ojos decidieron abrirse, luego de eso pude observar a Snape dormir, se veía relajado y ¿Feliz? No lo sé en realidad, pero me gustó esa cara y no me molestaría verla todos los días… ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo? Ja, si claro, yo despertando con Snape todos los días, los vapores en verdad se colaron en mi cerebro.

Me acomodo entre sus brazos, no quiero estar atrapada entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón…mierda, he dormido plácidamente en un sillón, si, es oficial mi mente está mal

**-¿Quieres dejar de moverte?-**Oh Dios…su voz**-Granger, es la primera vez en años que duermo tan bien, así que por favor, deje de moverse-**

**-Es que…estoy…-**Joder, joder, no te pongas nerviosa**-Incomoda-**

**-Ya veo-**Él nos volteó, de forma que yo quedara sobre él**-¿Mejor?-**

**-Su…supongo-**

**-Quédate quieta-**sus brazos me acercaron aún más a él**-El cuerpo humano funciona a 36,5ºC, si estas a esa temperatura es más fácil relajarte-**Sus manos en mi espalda subiendo y bajando**-Déjame ayudarte…tranquila…-**Suaves caricias, pequeños movimientos como masajes, me derretí entre sus dedos y lo que sabían hacer**-¿Te gusta?-**

**-Si…-**Dejé que mis barreras bajaran, mis manos acariciaron su torso en forma suave, nada sexual, en esos momentos lo único que quería era relajarme**-Más arriba-**Un beso en el cuello, eso fue lo que recibí en vez de las manos

**-Duérmete-**

**-No quiero-**Hice puchero**-Tengo mucha energía-**

**-Podríamos…ocuparla en algo más…productivo-**Oh Dios, ya se me pasaban miles de formas de ocupar estas energías.

Snape se volteó, se quitó la camisa y me dejó sobre él una vez más, mmmmm de espaldas, ¿Posibilidades? Un universo al alcance de mis manos. Pasé mis dedos por su columna, un pequeño gemido me dio cuenta de lo mucho que a él le gustaba, una vez más ahora dejando de solamente los pulgares tocaran esa zona y los demás acariciaran la suave piel de los costados, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que su piel se erizaba por cada toque que le daba o que cada vez que tocaba alguna de sus cicatrices con cuidado, el exhalaba con mayor fuerza

**-Más arriba, entre los hombros-**

**-¿Te duele?-**Un pequeña risa fue su respuesta

**-Esos idiotas me dan más que un dolor de cabeza, créeme y es peor si eres jefe de casa-**Así que lo que él quería era un masaje… bien, se lo daría pero luego cobraría la cuenta, acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo

**-Relájate, estas en buenas manos-**susurré en su oído, su suspiro me hizo saber que iba por buen camino.

Traté la zona que él me dijo, tocaba suavemente y enterraba un poco los dedos para crear la presión necesaria, movimientos circulares que fueron extendiéndose por toda su espalda y que para mí fue conocer a un Snape nuevo, aprendí cuales eran las zonas en la cual a él le gustaba ser tocado, las zonas que le causaban cosquillas y unas exquisitas zonas, que cuando yo las presionaba, sus labios me otorgaban hermosos gemidos. Fui averiguando todo eso y guardándolo en mi memoria, para referencias futuras. Nunca me había dado el tiempo de conocer a mis amantes, ni ellos a mí, no es que Harry fuera mal amante, solo que nuestra relación era egoísta para ambos, un momento ¿Esto no es igual? ¿Porque me emociona conocer a Snape? ¿Conocer su cuerpo, darle placer a él? Algo está mal en mí, pero aun así, disfruto de esta sensación aunque sé que no debería, es Snape, en cualquier momento lo puedo votar por alguien mejor… ¿Mejor?

Muevo mis dedos por su espalda una vez más, sus poros vuelven a erizarse, una pequeña sonrisa de dibuja en mis labios, me encanta verlo así y también me gusta que él se muestre así para mí…si lo dejo otra verá esa expresión, otra hará que su piel se erice de esta manera, habrá otra que despierte entre sus fuertes y seguros brazos…Sacudo mi cabeza, si eso ocurriera, pues ¡Bien por él! Él es un amante maravilloso, y en verdad necesita de alguien que lo ame, no de alguien que solo lo quiera en la cama, no de alguien que lo utiliza para olvidar ¿Olvidar…? Ni siquiera me he acordado de él, de Ron, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

**-Granger…oh joder…eso se siente bien-**Vuelvo a la realidad, mis dedos están enredados entre su pelo, es un poco grasiento, pero en sí es muy suave y liso, me gusta tocarlo, dejo que mis dedos masajeen cuanto quieran esa área, parece que yo también encontré una zona erógena

**-¿Te gusta?-**

**-No tienes idea-**apego mi cuerpo a él, su pecho sube y baja lentamente. El calor que irradia su cuerpo es reconfortante y el ritmo que él llega es totalmente relajante y excitante, no de la forma sexual, sino de una forma más íntima, más profunda que me asusta, pero a la misma vez me siento atraída a descubrirla.

Saco mis dedos de su cabeza, escucho su gruñido de protesta, al perecer le gustó demasiado, pero yo quiero saber algo, me quito la parte de arriba de mi pijama y me abrazo a él. El calor de su carne hace que me relaje inmediatamente y que mis cuerdas vocales elaboren el sonido más placentero que alguna vez escuché de mí

**-¿Qué haces?-**Lo escucho medio feliz, medio sorprendido

**-No lo sé-**apego mi cara al hueco que hay entre su hombro y su cuello, él se voltea y así quedamos frente a frente, pecho contra pecho**-Se siente bien ¿No es así?-**

**-Sí-**él acomoda mi cabello**-Sonaste como un gato hace poco-**

**-¿No que iba a ser tu mascota Snape?-**él alza una ceja

**-¿No que no lo ibas a hacer?-**Acerco mi rostro al de él, muerdo su nariz un poco y luego bajo, rozando sus labios

**-¿Miau?-**Escucho su risa, ¡Merlín! Su risa es hermosa

**-Tu sentencia ha sido firmada Granger-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Despierto cerca de las 3 de la mañana en mi cama, esta sin duda alguna ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida, una semana con Granger, una semana conociéndola, una semana haciéndola enfadar y luego escuchar su risa, ver su sonrisa, una semana enamorándola y hoy 2 de Enero, mucho antes que el sol salga y nos diga que esta semana maravillosa se acaba, planeo hacer lo que hace mucho quiero y lo que hace mucho ella quiere que haga con ella ¿Qué si ha sido difícil? En algunos momentos pensé mandar todo este plan a la mierda y tomar su cuerpo como un jodido poseído y doy gracias a Merlín porque no terminé con un jodido caso de bolas azules por aguantarme las ganas. ¿Qué menos hecho en estas dos semanas? Además de calentarnos hasta el límite humano, conocernos, hablar, logré que me contara sobre sus padres, de sus intereses y sus planes, lo que extraña, lo que quiere y a ella no le molestó mi pasado, al principio no quise hablarle sobre eso, no quería recordar mi niñez o mi juventud, pero ella… ella cambió todo, no me juzgó o no mucho, yo tampoco era una blanca paloma a quien lanzarle flores, era un humano, con sus virtudes y defectos (Más defectos que virtudes) pero ella comprendió todo, cada palabra, ella lo hizo, por mí.

Volteo mi cabeza, ella está abrazada a las sabanas, toco su hombro no puedo resistirlo, la amo y deseo en estos instantes, pero por sobre todo la amo, beso su hombro, aparto su cabello y acerco su cuerpo más al mío, la necesito, es ahora o nunca

**-¿Qué…?-**

**-Calla-**Coloco una de mis manos sobre sus labios**-Te deseo…ahora-**la escucho suspirar**-Confía en mí-**

Me coloco sobre ella, tomo sus manos y las posiciono sobre su cabeza, beso su cuello, muerdo su hombro, mientras escucho como su respiración se va acelerando, succiono la piel que el pequeño escote de su pijama me ofrece, es una minúscula parte, pero es lo suficiente como para que ella se retuerza bajo mío

**-Más…déjame…yo…-**

**-Nada de eso-**me apego más a ella**-Hoy yo juego, tu solo disfruta-**amaro sus manos a la cama

**-No quiero…-**

**-Será hasta que tú quieras, pero tendrás que aguantar un poco y pedirlo…-**

**-Pero…-**Mi cabeza va debajo de su ropa, tengo el espacio suficiente como para adentrarme y tomar su pezón, jalo con fuerza medida, lo suficiente para que ella gima, pero sin llegar a que le duela**-Si…-**Envuelvo mi lengua en ese pequeño trozo de carne receptiva, ella se encorva, justo lo que esperaba, succiono y lo suelto, soplo sobre él y veo que se irgue más si es que eso es posible. Voy hacia el pezón desentendido, muerdo la aureola, mientras toco "accidentalmente" parte de este con mi lengua

**-Más, más…hazlo, ¡Pero ahora!-** Toco con la punta de mi lengua su pezón y luego le doy una tierna mordida**-Dios…-**

**-No lo metas aquí Granger-**Bajo mis labios hasta la piel de sus caderas, paso mis dientes por sobre su hueso, escucho su gemido a todo volumen**-La lujuria es mala-**

**-Calla y sigue, joder…-**Dejo que mis manos vuelvan a sus pezones mientras me encargo de besar la zona sobre su cadera, su piel es suave y muy cálida, paseo mi barbilla por ella, vuelvo a morder y a succionar su piel**-Más…más…baja…-**

**-Tan impaciente-**Beso hasta llegar a su ombligo, dejo que mi lengua entre y salga de su agujero, Hermione se mueve debajo mío, pero presiono más mi cuerpo y la dejo contra el colchón**-No sabes…lo mucho que te deseé esta semana-**

**-Yo…yo igual…-**Su rostro se pone rojo

**-Déjame descubrir tu cuerpo-**Recorro sus piernas con mis manos**-Déjame mostrarte algunas cosas ¿Quieres? ¿Me dejaras?-**

**-Miau-**La miro a los ojos mientras ella se muerde el labio, joder… ella se ve tan deseable en estos instantes

**-Buena chica-**Deslizo sus pantalones por sus piernas**-Ahora déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te deseo-**

Me doy el tiempo de tocar cuanta piel puedo, de acariciarla, de ver sus reacciones y saber qué es lo que le gusta, si acaricio detrás de la rodilla su cuerpo se estremece, si acaricio su empeine un suave y dulce gemido sale de su boca, si succiono un dedo y lo muerdo un poco ella llega al límite. Subo por su pierna derecha, Hermione lucha para que sus restricciones se suelten y así poder tocarme, pero yo la presiono más contra la cama, no, ella aún no lo ha pedido

**-Déjame…yo…yo…ya no aguanto-**

**-No-**Beso sobre su braga**-¿Te gusta?-**

**-Sí, pero…-**Muerdo su monte de venus**-Oooohhh…más…-**Tira una vez más de las restricciones**-Quiero…quiero tocarte…a…ahora-**

**-No-**Vuelvo a morder y a recibir un gemido de aprobación

Cuando le retiro la prenda, su dulce olor invade mi ser, ella es simplemente perfecta. Acerco mi lengua a sus labios, los toco, los saboreos, es dulce, muy dulce, como un caramelo, uno al cual estoy dispuesto a hacerme adicto, luego los muerdos y sin previo aviso ella se viene, dejo mis manos en sus caderas para que sus movimientos no me impidan saborearla entera

**-Dios, Dios, Dioooos….-**Sus espasmos se sienten en mi lengua, no quiero perder nada, pero aun así sé que esto es solo el comienzo, aunque a mí ya me duele mi entrepierna, todavía no, no a menos que ella lo pida**-Oh Joder…-**Muerdo su clítoris**-Joder…-**

**-¿Esas palabras?-**Soplo hacia su interior, ella vuelve a maldecir**-Creo que debo limpiar tu boca-**Salgo de entre sus piernas y voy a su rostro, toco sus labios con mis dedos, sé que ella no le gusta ser besada y no quiero arruinar este momento, pero en verdad quiero, deseo besarla**-¿Puedo?-**Ella pasa su lengua por sobre ellos**-Dije…-**Presiono mi cuerpo con el de ella**-Si puedo besarte-**Silencio, creo que la he jodido, hasta aquí ha llegado este buen momento, bien Severus, jodiendola siempre al final

**-S…si puedes-**susurra bajito**-Pero…pero solo uno-**dejo que una pequeña risa se escape de mis labios**-Dios, no hagas eso-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**Ella junta las piernas y se vuelve a morder el labio

**-Porque…porque, no sabes…no sabes lo…sexy que suena-**Punto para mí**-Y lo que le hace a mi ropa interior-**

**-No llevas ropa interior en estos momentos-**

**-Es una suerte, o si no estaría toda mojada-**Vuelvo a reír entre dientes

**-Te daré motivos para mojarte-**me lanzo a sus labios. Muevo mis labios de arriba hacia abajo, en un principio ella estaba tensa, pero luego de unos segundos, ella comienza a responder, con igual o mayor ansia que yo, dejo que su lengua se encuentre con la mía, la atrapo, la succiono un poco, mientras mis manos recorren su cuerpo, atrapo su pezón, mientras que otra mano se aventura dentro de ella. Hermione gime, muerdo sus labios y vuelvo a besarla con hambre, aprieto suavemente su seno y dejo que dos de mis dedos se deslicen en su cálida piel, presiono mi cuerpo contra el de ella, ella jadea y más cuando siente mi erección sobre su cadera. Reclamo sus labios con hambre, no quiero separarme, muevo mis dedos con mayor velocidad y aprieto un poco más su seno, pellizco su pezón y logro que ella tenga su segundo orgasmo, respiro hondo, atrapar su gemido casi hace que pierda la compostura y no, todavía no debo.

Me separo de sus labios, siento el calor en mi cuerpo, me quito la camisa y acomodo mi cabello hacia atrás, Hermione tiene los ojos cerrados y su pecho sube y baja pesadamente, cuando más durará esta "tortura" no lo sé, pero debo esperar a que ella lo diga, que ella lo pida

**-Desátame, desátame, hazlo, ya…ya no aguanto-**pequeñas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro, lagrimas que son de placer

**-No-**

**-Por favor…hazlo…quiero…quiero... ¡Oh!-**Dejo que mis dedos vuelvan a entrar en ella, busco entre su carne el lugar indicado, cuando lo encuentro, toco delicadamente el musculo sobre su pelvis**-Quie…quie…rooo, Dios…-**su cabeza se hunde en el colchón, vuelvo a tocar su punto G, un toque lento, siento como ella comienza con sus espasmos pre-orgasmo

**-Pídemelo, vamos hazlo-**

**-Por favor, por favor, desátame, follame, ahora-**vuelvo a tocar suavemente**-Por…por…favor-**

**-No, vuelve a hacerlo-**acaricio su clítoris con mi pulgar

**-Por…favor-**

**-¿Por favor?-**Presiono suavemente su piel**-Dilo-**Me acerco a ella**-Di mi nombre Granger y obtendrás todo-**beso su cuello**-Dilo, anda-**

**-Por…por…favor-**Toco insistentemente**-Se…-**

**-Dilo, dilo o te dejo así-**pero ¡joder! Yo tampoco sé si podré aguantar mucho más**-Vamos…-**

**-Severus…-**Toco una vez más**-Por favor, Severus…-**Muerdo su cuello**-Severus, Severus, por…por favor… ¡PORFAVOR!-**Dejo que se corra, mucho más fuerte que las otras veces, más intenso

**-Buena chica-** la desato con magia y sin previo aviso, dentro en ella, aprieto los labios para no correrme inmediatamente**-Joder…Granger-**

**-Muévete, por favor-**Sus manos van directo a mi cabello y empieza a revolverlo, jadeo**-Severus…hazlo-**

**-Ves…que fácil…es…-**Hago un movimiento circular con la pelvis, ella jadea, solo un poco más**-Joder…-**

Comienzo a hacer lo que ella quiere, he tenido tanto juego previo con ella que pensé que me iría en cuanto entre en ella, pero ahora, me permitiré ser un tanto egoísta. Ella araña mi espalda mientras entro y salgo de ella suavemente, dejo que mis manos toquen su silueta, Hermione me aprieta en su interior y presiona sus talones en mi trasero para instarme a ir más fuerte, no quiero, ahora solo deseo tomar su cuerpo con tiempo

**-Dios…más…más rápido…por…por favor, estoy…-**

**-Entonces, pídelo-**entro un poco más fuerte**-dilo-**

**-Severus…-**ella toca entre mis costillas**-Por…¡FAVOR!-**No tiene por qué terminar, el simple hecho de escuchar mi nombre de sus labios me encendió completamente**-Severus…Se…Severus…-**

Hago lo que ella me pide, lo hago con fuerza, me basta solo dos embestidas más antes de que ella vuelva a correrse, aprieto los labios para evitar hacerlo, pero todo se va a la mierda cuando ella me besa, dejo salir todo lo que tengo y solo me dedico a saborear esta sensación, esta maravillosa sensación

**-Yo…-**Comienza a balbucear

**-Si…-**

**-Y eso…-**se pone roja, intenta controlar su respiración**-Yo…-**

**-¿Estas…cansada…?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Puedes seguir?-**

**-¿Hay…más?-**Acomodo su cabello

**-Eres mía hasta que el primer idiota llegue, eso dice tu sentencia-**Por favor lleguen tarde, por favor lleguen tarde**-¿Te apetece?-**

**-Miau-**Ah no, mataré al primer idiota que ose pisar al castillo.

**Y ESO HA SIDO TODO, UN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS A ALERTAS/FAVORITOS ME ALEGRAN MUCHO**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A LAS MAMÁS QUE LEEN ESTE FINC, SE QUE ES ATRASADO, PERO IGUAL, ¡FELIZ DÍA! ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN**

**UN BESADO A TODAS, LAS QUIERO Y PERDÓN LA DEMORA XERXES ELI**


	13. Exclusividad

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!:**

**CAPITULO 13: EXCLUSIVIDAD **

**POV HERMIONE**

Despierto cubierta por una sabana, me duele el cuerpo de una buena forma, los brazos de Snape me tiene aprisionada contra su cuerpo y yo no quiero separarme, al menos no ahora porque sé que esto se acabó…las vacaciones se acabaron y ya mañana tendremos que regresar a nuestras rutinas. No es como si no volviéramos a estar juntos, no claro que no, pero es que nunca…había estado con alguien de esta forma…me hizo sentir especial...querida…y yo… Me volteo, me gusta verlo despertar, sus facciones se suavizan cada vez que el sueño lo abandona y es algo muy lindo de ver, la forma en que bosteza, en como inconscientemente me acerca más a él y la forma en que su voz sale, más ronca, más profunda…

**-Buenos días…-**Amo su voz en las mañanas, lo abrazo

**-Hola-**escondo mi cara entre su hombro, ahora solo quiero que el tiempo se detenga estar así hasta… ¿Hasta qué? Hasta que encuentre… ¿A otro?**-Yo… bueno hoy…-**

**-Lo sé-**no hace nada, solo se dedica a mirar al techo**-Esto tiene que acabar-**

**-Si-**Pero yo no quiero, no quiero irme ahora, me siento bien aquí pero decirlo sería algo que dañaría muestra relación de folladas ocasionales, si se lo digo el pensará que quiero algo serio con él, que lo quiero… ¿Lo quiero? Bueno… tal vez, es decir, algún sentimiento he desarrollado por el tipo que está entre mis piernas desde hace algunos meses ya, pero ¿Quererlo?**-Es mejor que me valla ahora, tengo que hacer…ya sabes mañana clases y todo eso-**

**-Te acompaño-**

**-No tienes que…-**

**-Pero quiero-**Toma mi cara, joder, joder estoy roja, mierda Hermione para de hacer eso, él pensará que en verdad influye en tí **–Vístete, solo 5 minutos Granger-**Un beso en la frente es lo último que recibo por parte de él antes de que salga de la cama y se pierda tras la puerta hacia el baño, me toco la frente, me arropo con las sabanas, la temperatura ha descendido abruptamente, debo darme prisa si quiero… ¿Qué quiero?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminamos en silencio rumbo al tercer piso, Snape vuelve a esa mascara de indiferencia total con todo el mundo, mascara que conmigo fue guardada en esa semana que estuvimos juntos, él fue tan tierno, tan gentil y tan condenadamente Snape cuando estuvimos juntos que ahora se me hace difícil pensar que son la misma persona, de pensar que él era el responsable de que Gryffindor perdiera puntos cuando yo era estudiante, que él es el temible murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras.

Doblamos en una esquina antes de llegar a mi despacho, joder, estuvimos hablando toda esa semana, dormimos juntos todos los días, acabamos de despertar de la mejor noche que hemos tenidos juntos y no podemos hablar ¡YA HE DICHO QUE ODIO LAS IRONIAS ANTES DE MEDIODIA! Resoplo, odio esto

**-¿Molesta?-**pregunta irónico

**-Pensé que un el gato le había comido la lengua-**

**-No fue un gato exactamente, fue una gata-** ¡Hermione mide tus palabras! Él se voltea**-¿Qué le pasa Granger?-**

**-Bastardo-**Camino molesta**-Eso es lo que eres, un bastardo, ¿cómo puedes…?-**su mano rodea mi muñeca

**-¿Estar tan relajado luego de todo lo que pasamos?-**Una pequeña sonrisa cínica se le forma en el rostro**-No lo sé, pero esto no te trae recuerdos ¿Una sala en el quinto piso?-**Intento soltarme**-¿Lo recuerdas?-**

**-Eso fue diferente-**Miro el piso

**-No le veo la diferencia-**me suelta**-Lo mismo pasó esta noche, solo fue algo de la ocasión, en esos momentos solo necesitaba de tu cuerpo, no de tí-**me muerdo el labio ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué su desprecio causa esto en mí?

**-No te entiendo-**Intento caminar más rápido, él me sigue pero quiero alejarme no lo quiero cerca mío**-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué diga que lo siento? Bien, lo siento ¿Está bien?-**Llego a la puerta de mi despacho**-Pero recuerda que fuiste ti quien…quien…-**

**-¿Quién qué? ¿Fui yo quien…? ¿Quién te besó? Él que inició todo esto-**Sus brazos me rodean**-Si, tal vez yo te besé, pero fuiste tú quien me permitió entrar en tu cuerpo, tú me permitiste hacerlo mío, eres tú quien me busca generalmente y lo de ayer…-**sus labios rodean mi oreja y su cálido aliento hace que un escalofrió recorra mi espina dorsal**-Fue solo una muestra de lo que hago-**Un suave beso en el cuello**-Si eso es solo sexo Granger…imagina si te hago el amor, si esto fuera amor-**Las piernas me tiemblan, Snape acerca su cuerpo al mío, sus manos toman las mías y las guían hasta mi pecho, sobre mi corazón**-Ahora tu corazón late fuerte por el deseo, pero eso es algo vago, algo que cualquiera puede darte, en cambio…-**Me voltea, hace que nos miremos directamente a los ojos**-Hay otros que laten por algo más puro, algo más allá de un simple deseo carnal-**

**-¿Él tuyo por ejemplo?-**

**-No, el mío no, si fuera amor, el tuyo latería a la par con él mío-**Sus manos sueltan las mías**-Podría ser el de la chica que tiene su despacho frente al tuyo-**resoplo ¿Tiene que sacarla ahora? ¿No se siente mal por engañarla? ¡JODER! Me hace sentir mal a mí**-Podría ser McGonagall, Hagrid o algunos de tus amigos-**Acerca su cara a la mía**-Cada cual tiene algo por lo cual su corazón late estrepitosamente, algo más contundente que el simple deseo de ser follado, mejores razones que las tuyas-**

**-Y si tan superficial soy… ¿Por qué no te buscas a otra?-**respondo molesta

**-Tú me ahorras el tiempo de buscarla-**Lo empujo lejos, ¡JODER! Semana perfecta arruinada en menos de 10 minutos.

Snape da de lleno en la puerta de Umbreon, no es un golpe tan fuerte pero aun así es un golpe y como tal, debió dolerle. Me acerco a él, ok no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar ni la más lógica, debo controlar mis impulso pero ya. Él se frota la cabeza, parece que la mayor parte de golpe la recibió esa parte, me acerco con algo de miedo, acerco mi mano lentamente a su cara y acaricio con suavidad el costado derecho de esta, bien, la he jodido con Snape una vez más

**-Yo…-**

**-Maldición, que dolor…-**

**-Déjame…-**

**-No-**responde bruscamente**-Es solo un…-**La puerta en la cual estaba apoyada se abre, dejando que él se vaya de espalda y que su cabeza de con unas piernas

**-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por la mañana?-**

Al levantar la cabeza me encuentro con un lindo par de ojos azules y unos cabellos rubios despeinados, el chico deberá tener entre unos 19 o 20 años, su piel es blanca, pero no el tono que tiene Snape o Umbreon, este es saludable

**-Woh, chica linda en la puerta-**Me tiende la mano**-Ah y Snape, oye no hay necesidad de besarme los pies-**

**-Vete al infierno-**

**-Créeme lo he mandado durante 15 años a ese lugar y todavía no lo reciben-**Un chico de cabellos negros cortos aparece de la nada y ayuda a Snape a levantarse, sus ojos son tan azules como el otro chico**-Pero si lo pedimos juntos…-**

**-Pierde Glace-**

**-Jodete Jol-**

**-Se callan ambos-**Lo que me faltaba ¡Umbreon! Y ¿Desde cuándo utiliza lentes y sus ojos son negros?**-Ahora, que pasó…sin rodeos-**su mirada escanea a los muchachos y luego de da cuenta de Snape**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**

**-Tu puerta es dura y alguien tuvo la sutileza de empujarme contra ella-**

**-Oye no te quejes la chica es linda-**dijo el chico rubio acercándome más a él**-Cuando quieras puedes empujarme contra una puerta-**

**-Bicho, suéltala ahora, no está en tus ligas no le gusta el olor a leche por la mañana-**

**-Joder Umbreon-**el chico me suelta y se sienta en el sillón**-No soy un bebé-**

**-Eres menor que yo, ahora cállate-**mira a Snape**-¿Pocion para el dolor?-**

**-Preferentemente-**el otro chico, el pelinegro le acerca una silla, sigo sin entender nada, Snape parece comprender mi cara porque enseguida me aclara**-Sus hermanos, el rubio de allí, es Jolteon y el otro es Glaceon-**

**-¿Cómo los conoces?-**el mira hacia otro lado, oh, claro si él y ella están juntos es normal que conozca a la familia de Umbreon.

Luego de que Snape se tomara la poción, Umbreon nos invita algo de beber, ella coloca las tazas mientras que los otros dos buscan galletas y lo demás del servicio, los veo por el rabillo del ojo, se ven felices, como cualquier familia…como yo me veía cuando mis padres estaban conmigo… los extraños, quisiera estar aunque sea cinco minutos con ellos, quisiera tenerlos de vuelta, quisiera que me recordaran

**-¿Café?-**el pelinegro de ojos azules me tiende una taza, yo la acepto mientras observo como Umbreon le sirve a Snape… joder, no, no estoy enojada, claro que no lo estoy, es solo que… ok tal vez si estoy un poco enojada y celosa ¡pero solo un poco! Y es porque…porque, a la mierda, no sé porque lo estoy. Un pequeño silencio se instala una vez que cada uno tiene su taza, es algo incomodo

**-¿Ellos son…?-**Intento romper el hielo

**-Oh, si… mierda, se me olvidó presentarlos-**la chica se pone sus lentes, joder se ve tan distintas así**-Él es Jolteon, el bicho-**

**-No soy un bicho-**

**-Eres el único rubio de la familia-**

**-Mamá también es rubia y Glace también tiene los ojos azules-**

**-Eres el único que salió enteramente a mamá y eso fue lo único que Glace sacó de ella-**puntualiza**-Es el hermano que sigue, tiene 17-**

**-Y soy soltero-**

**-Y un ligón de primera, así que descártalo Herms-**Ella le revuelve el cabello**-Y luego está Glaceon, él tiene 15 es un maestro en informática-**el chico se ruboriza**-Mamá los obligó a acompañarme-**

**-Se pone a llorar cada vez que Um se va-**dice el menor**-Mamá ve en ella a…-**

**-Glace…-**Lo regaña el rubio**-Para ahora-**

**-Mamá ve a Espeon en mí-**Umbreon me mira**-A mi gemela-**Ahora es Snape quien desvía la mirada, el silencio se vuelve a instalar, algo está mal aquí ¿Por qué él desvía la mirada? Será que él…

**POV SEVERUS**

Conozco a los tres hermanos desde que salí de San Mungo, a Umbreon claro, la conocí en la guerra pero las circunstancia no dieron para entablar algún lazo, hasta que ella llegó un día de verano a mi despacho llorando y dándome las gracias, no las merecía, no pude ayudarla completamente y dejé que la otra chica muriera, haciendo que el pajarraco se sintiera mal, se sintiera como se siente todos los días, culpable de algo que ella no pudo controlar, que nadie podía controlar. A los otros dos los conozco porque cada vez que ella va a su casa, son ellos quienes vienen a dejarla y aunque ambos son mucho más grandes que ella, Umbreon los domina con una sola palabra _"Privilegios del hermano mayor"_ dice ella _"Protección y respeto"_ creo que es la frase correcta en estos casos. Miro al piso cuando ella hace mención de la otra chica, si la recuerdo bien, son algunos de los gritos desgarradores que recuerdo de la segunda guerra, no pude ayudarla y por ende no pude ayudar a Umbreon. Hermione me mira ¿Enojada? Oh genial ¿Sigue creyendo que entre nosotros hay algo? Creo que en hace poco fui muy duro, bien jodí la semana perfecta en menos de 10 minutos

**-Así que… ¿Qué hicieron en las vacaciones?-**Bien mi orgullo no pudo caer más bajo, los tres hermanos se miran cómplices, joder, esto no me gusta nada

**-Una lista-**responde Umbreon**-Algunas canciones y otras cosas-**

**-El amplificador de papá estalló-**dijo el menor

**-Eso y que los vecinos llamaron a la policía por ruidos molestos-**Jolteon abrazó a sus hermanos**-Somos unos putos genios musicales-**

**-El único puto de la familia eres tú Jol-**ella lo golpea en las costillas**-¿Y ustedes? ¿Todo bien?-**

**-Si-**bebo un poco del café**-Todo en orden-**

**-Pudo haber sido peor-**responde Hermione con un tono molesto**-Pero puedo decir que las ultimas horas…-**me mira severamente**-Fueron una mierda-**

**-¿Mala noche?-**pregunta Umbreon

**-La peor de mi vida-**puntualiza

Aprieto la taza entre mis dedos, bien que diga eso ahora ¡Hace menos de tres horas su boca no decía lo mismo! Relájate Severus, ella solo está jugando contigo, si, ella se siente herida por lo de hace rato, no caigas en ese juego, no lo hagas. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia la de Umbreon, sus ojos me dicen "_TENEMOS QUE HABLAR_" Oh mierda, genial ahora ella se meterá en esto ¡Viva! Merlín me ama. Bebo algo de café necesito que mi cerebro comience a trabajar ahora.

**-No sé de qué se queja Granger-**digo casual**-Durante toda esta semana la vi completamente alegre-**

**-Las apariencias engañan-**responde

**-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso-**

**-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!-**

**-¡Cállate Glace!-**

**-Tal vez me vio feliz **_**señor,**_** porque pude verle la cara de tonto una vez más-**

**-Y yo pude verte la cara de puta otra vez-**

**-Pues bien, guárdala en su mente porque es la última vez que la ve-** Y al igual que esa vez en mi despacho, ella me arroja lo que tiene en su taza

**-¡MIERDA!-**

**-Sí, mierda, lástima que no estaba caliente-**

Hermione da la media vuelta y se va por la puerta dando un fuerte portazo. Me limpio la cara con una mano hasta que siento una suave tela por mi rostro

**-Creo que eso quiere decir…-**

**-Que todo se fue a la mierda, si-**termino por ella**-Y ustedes ¿De qué se ríen?-**

**-Es que…fue…fue-**Jolteon no puede hablar entre las carcajadas

**-Hermoso-**

**-Alucinante-**

**-Épico-**

**-Creo que la amo-**Termina el rubio, resoplo**-Pero tranquilo hombre, sería algo platónico-**

**-Eso y que yo lo castraría si intenta algo con Hermione-**Ella termina de retirar cualquier rastro del líquido**-Ahora ¿Quieres decirme que pasó entre ustedes?-**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de más o menos dos horas de conversación, el trio de imbéciles me cuentan lo que en realidad hicieron en vacaciones…además de casi pasar una noche con la policía. Un plan, eso es lo que ellos estuvieron haciendo durante esta semana, según Umbreon, ella tenía la certeza que alguno de los dos iba a joderlo todo en algún instante y maldita sea, acertó muy a mi desgracia.

El plan es simple según ellos, es conquistarla…como si no he intentado hacer eso, pero leyendo lo que ellos pensaron que yo haría…es un buen chiste, para empezar yo NO SOY ROMANTICO, segundo no sé cocinar y tercero no sé dónde están los padres de Hermione, además yo no canto, ja ni en mis pesadillas hago esa ridiculez. Miro a al trio y lanzo una profunda exhalación

**-No lo haré-**

**-¿La quieres?-**A ella le consta**-No es nada malo Severus-**

**-Yo no sé hacer nada de esto…ni siquiera sé dónde están ellos-**

**-Hace meses te dí la dirección, Glaceon los encontró-**Comienzo a pensar…si recuerdo que ella me dio un papel, tal vez tenga que revisarlo**-No lo abriste ¿Verdad?-**

**-La fuente no es fidedigna-**

**-Glace es un genio en informática, los encontró-**

**-Eso y que ellos viven a dos cuadras de nuestra casa-**responde el aludido

**-¿Algo más para no irlos a buscar?-**

**-¿La memoria?-**

**-Ya lo tengo todo calculado-**maldita sea

**-Bien. Ok, traeré a sus padres-**Si, esa simple acción hará que Hermione me permita entrar un poco más a su corazón o simplemente entrar en él, porque luego de la pelea de esta mañana me queda claro que…¿Ella estaba celosa?**-Pero no haré lo otro es…vergonzoso-**

**-Él lo hace todo el tiempo-**dice apuntando la rubio**-Y mira, todavía está vivo-**

**-Y ninguno de mis ex suegros todavía me castra-**

**-Ves ¡Es seguro!-**

**-Tranquilo Snape, tus suegros no te castraran, ya ganaste muchos puntos con eso de devolverle a su niñita-**

**-Tus hermanos tiene razón, Glace deberías callarte-**

Los ví despedirse una hora después, era lo mismo de siempre, abrazos, buenos deseos y la promesa de verse luego. Ellos desaparecieron por la chimenea y luego esta se desactivó, me acerqué a Umbreon y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, su mirada daba al piso mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, se la limpió y volvió a levantar la vista, me sonrió, suspiré, pajarraco imbécil

**-¿Algún día lo superaras?-**

**-No lo sé-** se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón y luego movió su varita para traer su guitarra**-Se supone que debía cuidarla-**

**-Lo hiciste-**

**-No-**pasa sus dedos por las cuerdas, veo un pequeño hilo se sangre**-No lo hice, por eso, por eso ella…-**

**-Para ahora-**tomo su mano, la observo, las yemas de sus dedos tiene cicatrices y cortadas frescas**-Deja eso ahora-**

**-Esto no es nada-**

**-A ella no le gustaría esto-**respondo enojado

**-A ella le gustaría estar viva-**Su labio tiembla**-Y por…por mi culpa…ya…ya no…-**

**-No llores, joder-**la tomo de los hombros**-Umbreon, vamos a mi despacho te curaré esto-**

**-Pero…-**

**-No, ya es suficiente-**

La guio hacia el exterior, su cuerpo se tensa cuando ve como de sus dedos cae más sangre, presiono mi mano contra la de ella, su sangre es cálida, pero su mano está helada, un suspiro sale de su boca cuando muevo mi mano por sobre la de ella, le tiene miedo y asco a la sangre y bien entiendo su miedo, comienzo a caminar rápido hacia las mazmorras, ella consigue retener las lágrimas, pero los suspiros de asco no. En la prisa por llegar al despacho choco con el hombro de alguien, me volteo a mirar y veo a Potter…con Hermione, juntos, riendo… No ahora los celos no, aunque claro resoplo bastante fuerte. Cuando llegamos me controlo, busco el ungüento que necesito, limpio con cuidado sus manos y lo aplico en sus dedos, ella da uno que otro bufido cuando el ungüento le escuece las heridas, pero esa es buena señal. Tomo algunas vendas y más ungüento, ella sabe lo que voy a hacer, mira hacia el piso mientras su cara se pone roja y levanta su polera

**-Volviste a hacerlo-**dijo enojado, mientras curo las heridas de su espalda

**-No es la mitad de lo que ella sufrió-**

**-En estos momentos, en estos años has sufrido más que ella-**¿Cómo mierda se hizo este rasguño entre los hombros? No quiero saberlo, ni siquiera le preguntaré**-Terminaras anémica-**

**-Nag, tu cura y piensa que harás esta noche-**

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Está él-**vendo su brazo**-Deberás hacer algo al respecto-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva nos dio la grata noticia en la cena que Potter nos iba a acompañar durante 2 semanas en Hogwarts, él se iba a alojar en el séptimo piso cerca de la sala de Gryffindor he iba a ayudar a Filius en encantamientos (Me iba a ayudar a mí, pero mi respuesta fue NO con letras mayúsculas) por el tiempo que estuviera en el colegio, su excusa para estar, recompensar a Hermione por no estar con ella en las fiesta y claro, como él era un Gryffindor, y era el salvador del mundo mágico, Minerva no pudo decirle que no a Potter y gracias a esa noticia no probé nada de mi comida. Durante la cena eso sí, pude darme cuenta de algo, Potter no dejaba de mirar al pajarraco, aunque esta no se daba cuenta (eso o ella no quería mirarlo) eso era algo que podía ocupar a mi favor. Por otro lado, Granger ni siquiera me miró como normalmente lo hacía, debo arreglar esto, ahora.

Una vez que ya sé que mi cerebro no se desconectará esta noche, voy hacia la chimenea, si esto es ridículo pero…la necesito, necesito disculparme con ella… ¿Pero y si no logro ser perdonado? ¿Será igual que la otra vez…? Mis manos y boca actúan automáticamente, me deslizo hacia su despacho a través de red flu, mis piernas me traicionan al igual que las otras dos partes de mi cuerpo; la puerta de su habitación está abierta y la luz está encendida ¿Estará con Potter? La sangre me hierve en solo pensar en eso, en que ellos dos ahora estén juntos, no soy tonto, no hace falta preguntar quién fue ese único hombre antes que yo en la vida de Granger, pero yo quiero ser el único que necesite, el último. Abro la puerta lentamente, una risa rota se calla al momento en que me asomo por la puerta

**-¿Qué haces…-**Ella está sola, pero sus ojos están rojos**-aquí?-**

**-Estuviste llorando-**

**-No cambies el tema-**me acerco**-Lárgate-**

**-¿Porque?-**

**-No quiero verte, ahora vete-**

**-No, ¿Por qué lloras?-**limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, ella se muerde el labio para luego apartar mi mano

**-No te interesa ¿Ok?-**ella misma se limpia las pocas lagrimas que quedan en su rostro**-Ahora ¿Quieres irte?-**

**-Lo siento-**Me aparto**-A eso venia-**

**-A…¿Disculparte?-**

**-Por lo de la mañana, la pelea…yo lo…lo siento-**comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta, sé cómo terminará esto y sinceramente no quiero ponerme a llorar delante de ella, eso sería vergonzoso

**-Estaba celosa-**responde, me volteo ¿Celosa? Ella celosa, punto para mí**-Y enojada… bueno, técnicamente no estaba celosa es solo que…-**

**-¿Solo que…?-**

**-Bueno yo….-**se pone roja**-Soy un tanto egoísta con las cosas que quiero-**me mira**-No es que seas una cosa…no nada de eso…es solo que…-**

**-Yo también soy egoísta-**me acerco a ella**-¿Cómo crees que me pongo cuando estas cerca de Potter?-**

**-Es mi amigo-**

**-Umbreon también es mi amiga-**ella resopla**-Y no deberías estar celosa, no somos nada-**

**-Bueno…yo te considero…-**dilo, vamos dilo… ¡DILO!**-Es decir…quiero que…-**acerco su rostro al mío

**-Dilo Granger-**

**-Eres mío-**me abraza**-Quiero que esto sea exclusivo…yo no…no he estado con nadie más que contigo durante estos meses-**Otro punto para mí**-¿Tu haz estado con otra?-**veo en sus ojos miedo, miedo a la respuesta

**-Solo contigo-**digo mirando a sus ojos**-Como te dije, no tengo a nadie más-**

**-Eso es bueno…en estas circunstancias-**Sus manos tironean un poco mi cabello, de esa forma que me vuelve loco**-No quiero que nadie más te toque-**

**-Solo tú-**

**-Exacto, solo yo-**Ella abre la cama y nos deslizamos dentro**-Y solo tú puedes tocarme…soy tuya-**

**-¿Puedo besarte?-**Se muerde el labio

**-Vamos con calma-**me abraza**-Y Severus…-**Oh mierda, que bien suena mi nombre entre sus labios**-Tu debes perdonarme a mí-**se sienta en mi regazo**-Yo…fui una idiota, perdóname-**

**-Pero la idiota más linda con la que he tratado-**

**-Se supone que ahora dices algo romántico-**

**-Ya lo hice, ¿no lo escuchaste? Eres la idiota más linda con la que he tratado-**

**-Bastardo-**Oh si, puedo acostumbrarme a esto…La apego más a mi cuerpo, apago las luces y deslizo mis manos por su cuerpo, si… esta promete ser una gran noche.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y AGREGAR A FAVORITOS Y ALARMAS :D ESPERO QUE SIGA CUMPLIENDO SUS ESPECTATIVAS**

**UN BESO Y ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO XERXES ELI**


End file.
